Como la vida misma
by bastionkirkland
Summary: ¿Antonio embarazado?, ¿Qué Vash secuestró a Gabriel y se lo llevó a las montañas?, ¿Cómo que Feli va a tener gemelos?, ¿ Greta también va a tener hijos?. Muchas locuras han sucedido después de la boda de Antonio y Lovino en Medina del campo. M-PREG, Nuevas parejas, nuevas naciones, nuevos enredos, nueos amores y desamores.
1. recordando aquel asado

**Nota del autor:**

(el autor recibe en traje de gala el ramo de flores, mientras el publico ovaciona su trabajo. Se conmueve, intenta no llorar pero le ganan las emociones. Se acerca entonces al estrado, con las flores aun en sus manos, aclara su voz y empieza a dar su anuncio especial):

¿Les ha gustado "La Gran boda" y "La Gran Boda 2"?, pues prepárense, que apenas acaba de empezar lo mejor.

Esta nueva historia surge a partir de las historias individuales de cada una de las parejas que se han citado en ambas historias de la Saga. Fabriccio, Renato, Greta, Klaus, Fernando, Gabriel, Miguel, Albert, Eloise, Enrique, Juan Pablo, José Francisco, Dashtan, Deyanira, Pedro, Alois, Francis, Alfred, Arthur… todos y cada uno de ellos tienen infinitas historias que contar.

Los lectores que ya hayan entendido el concepto, sabrán que cada pareja tiene una especie de "viñeta" o historia corta en cada uno de los epílogos de ambas historias, que por lo general dan una suerte de conclusión a sus devenires e insucesos. Bien, "Como la Vida misma" buscará entonces horadar estos resquicios, extender un poco estos epílogos que tanto conocen bien, y quizás tal vez, traerles nuevas historias, nuevos encuentros, nuevos desencuentros, nuevas peleas, nuevos amores, nuevos desamores... un sinfín de posibilidades.

No habrán matrimonios en esta ocasión: verán entonces a los itálicos (Lovino, Feliciano, Gabriel, Renato, Fabriccio y Benny), los germánicos (Gilbert, Ludwig, Klaus, Bastian, Alphonse, Greta, Hans y Gunther), los británicos (Andrew, Arthur, Patrick, Seann, Liam y Claire) y obviamente los ibéricos (Fernando, Paulo, Antonio, Esteban, Patxi, Mauricio, Jordi, Rocío, Deyanira y Nadia) en situaciones totalmente nuevas y radicalmente distintas. Nuevos personajes, nuevos escenarios, todo cambiará en "como la vida misma". Nada será igual después de esta historia, en la cual habrá mucha tela que cortar.

Por un principio básico de respeto, no acepto flames, criticas incoherentes y destructivas, o simplemente un sartal de tonterías sin ningún objetivo. Intentaré conservar la esencia original de la saga, agregado también a algunas innovaciones que irán conociendo a medida que se desarrolla la historia. Si no es de tu gusto, no leas. Si te gusta, pero no entiendes, debes leer "la gran boda" y "la gran boda 2" completas ambas, por el sencillo hecho de que la lectura "a saltos" dificulta la comprensión de la trama. Toda observación (claro está con fundamento) será bien recibida. Y de una vez lo digo, no habrá US/UK. (Los autores que conocen mi trabajo saben la aversión que le tengo a la pareja).

Habrá romance, comedia, acción, embarazos (tanto normales como M-PREG), drama, mucho pero mucho lemon y un tantico de suspenso.

No siendo más, empieza entonces este nuevo camino que inicio, y que espero sea un disfrute para ustedes.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es de Himaruya, la trama es mía (y algunos personajes OC), blablablá, bah!, solo lean.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: recordando aquel asado en el jardín.**

Habían pasado ya dos años desde aquella ultima vez en la que ambas familias se encontraron. Todos en fin de cuentas, habían hecho sus correspondientes vidas. Algunos eran felices y dichosos, algunos no tanto, pero al fin y al cabo todos habían tomado caminos separados después de lo que había sucedido dos años atrás en el jardín de aquella casa en Berlín. La casa de Alemania, en la que residió gran parte de su vida de soltero hasta que decidió cedérsela a sus hermanos Prusia y Sajonia, los cuales vivían juntos, junto con el compañero sentimental de este, Catalunya.

Eran entonces las 9:00 de la mañana de aquel claro día. Y sin embargo, pareciera que todo volviera al inicio, a aquel día de asado en el que Ludwig valientemente pidió a Feliciano unir su vida con el, para siempre y de una vez por todas. La argolla matrimonial ya no le escocía como antes, ya se había acostumbrado a la leve molestia que implicaba usarla, y por nada del mundo se atrevía a retirarla de su anular.

Y sin embargo, reflexionaba en los largos y felices dos años que habían pasado, todas aquellas cosas que habían vivido, y que irremediablemente los habían unido para toda su eterna vida.

El claro firmamento berlinés era una extraña concesión a aquella celebración de sus bodas de latón. 2 años que habían pasado volando, tan rápidos y fugaces que nadie se había dado cuenta. Muchas cosas habían sucedido durante esos dos años: peleas, amores, desamores, compromisos, matrimonios, en fin.

Ludwig reflexionaba entonces mientras asaba dos lonjas de carne en el asador. Usaba una sencilla camisa negra sin mangas, pantalones cortos hasta la rodilla, y una gorra vieja y descolorida para el calor. El día era de por si sofocante, aquel abril cálido y veraniego que en cierta forma tenia un ambiente festivo y reconfortante.

—West, ¿no quieres una cerveza? —le ofreció Klaus mientras sacaba de la hielera una botella.

—está bien Klaus, pero solo una.

Tomó entonces la botella que le había ofrecido su hermano mayor.

—hace ya mucho que no hacías un asado como este, necesitabas desestresarte un poco.

—tenia que aprovechar este espacio, _bruder_, casi que no lo consigo, después de la marea de trabajo que me tocó hacer.

La eurocrisis se agudizaba cada vez más, y cada vez parecía más imparable. Ludwig hacía lo que podía para cumplir diligentemente con su trabajo como la nación que era, pero era difícil ser esposo y estado a la vez. Y su pareja se preocupaba por el deterioro con el que llegaba cada santo día a la casa. Aunque a fin de cuentas Feli también tenía trabajo por hacer, en medio de la debacle en la que se cernía en ese momento.

—¿Y como vas con Jordi?

—con el… bueno, no puedo decirte que todo es un dulce mar de rosas, pero ahí vamos. —le respondió el sajón de larga cabellera.

Klaus había cambiado un poco durante esos dos años. Los días en los que Sajonia siempre permanecía melancólico y sombrío eran cosa del pasado. Ahora se sentía en paz consigo y con los demás. La relación con Arthur era sin embargo, un tanto más llevadera gracias al catalán (debido a la cercanía de Jordi a este primero), al menos aquellos anteriores reproches por Dresde y aquella enorme tragedia que lo marcaron de por vida no salían a flote de forma tan constante. Era como tener a otro. Era feliz, sonreía de forma radiante, reía con mas soltura, dejando un poco la extrema parquedad que lo invadía. Que mas daba, el destino lo había unido al catalán, con el cual había al menos conseguido ser feliz después de tantos años de tristezas y amarguras, de espantosos recuerdos que le invadían.

—dos años West… —resopló Sajonia, el cual usaba una camiseta negra sin mangas y un pantalón sencillo, después de haber bebido un largo trago de cerveza— y quien iba a pensar que al final terminarías casado.

—o que tu terminarías con el hermano de Antonio y serías también cuñado de Lovino y mio. —afirmó el alemán

—o que también Greta terminara con Renato…—dijo el sajón

Se echaron a reír. Sonoras carcajadas se oían de los dos rubios de ojos color celeste. Si, dos años en los que el destino se había interpuesto para bien o para mal en algunas parejas, algunos eran felices, algunos a fin de cuentas no tanto. De los hermanos Bielschmitchd solo Gilbert, Bastian, Alphonse y los gemelos Hans y Gunther eran los únicos, por así decirlo, "solteros y sin compromiso alguno".

Al menos Prusia debería de sentar cabeza, eso que no sabía quienes eran los interesados o interesadas en el arrogante albino de ojos rojizos.

—chicos, ¿de que están hablando? —intervino entonces el maltés de ojos color almíbar y tez morena.

Renato había salido por atrás, sorprendiendo a los dos germanos por la espalda. Lucia en ese momento una playera sin mangas, pantalones pesqueros cortos, y unas sencillas sandalias.

—no estábamos hablando de ti, así que deberías de estar tranquilo.

Tomó entonces una botella de cerveza, mientras los dos germanos seguían atendiendo el asador.

—¿y que ha sido de Fabriccio?, —inquirió el sajón— me extraña que no haya podido venir al asado.

—no pudo porque estaba acompañando a su novia en un compromiso personal.

Se echaba en menos la presencia del chico de cabellos rubios y ojos purpura. Fabriccio, con su eterno mal temperamento y su rara volubilidad, era por así decirlo la "chispa" que sacaba a todos de la sutil monotonía. No podía negar que el tsundere1 de ojos purpura era a veces indispensable cuando de solucionar conflictos se trataba, y era de trato agradable si se lo sabía tratar bien. Y sin embargo, algo de la agriedad del italiano de cabello rubio y ojos purpura se parecía esfumar con la aparición en escena de Ekaterinya.

Siguieron entonces charlando, de forma animada, hasta que terminaron de cocer la carne en la parrilla. Y se dispusieron entonces a servir, más sin embargo algo parece salir mal, cuando ven a Antonio con una patente incomodidad, un mal aspecto y obviamente falto de equilibrio.

—Antonio… si deseas puedes entrar a la casa. —le dijo Klaus con preocupación manifiesta— de verdad te ves mal

—no, no… no me pasa nada.

—en serio idiota —le dijo Lovino preocupado— te veo demasiado mal, lo mejor es que entres.

Se intentó levantar, más sin embargo pierde el equilibrio.

—solo estoy un poco mareado.

Y Antonio no era el único. Cuando ya estaban sentados a la mesa, se notaba en Feliciano una patente incomodidad y malestar. Aunque a pesar de todo, parecía que su sonrisa no se borraba. Y Greta era otra que se veía de mal aspecto, su palidez era tal vez demasiado evidente.

—creo que voy a…

Dicho y hecho, Italia vomitó. Todos se preocuparon, en especial Alemania. Y para más colmo, Westfalia no resiste mas, y se desmaya.

—HAY QUE LLEVARLOS A UN HOSPITAL —ordenó asustado Ludwig, mientras tomaba a su "esposa" en brazos, también desmayado. Malta también hace lo propio con su prometida, mientras que Romano sostiene como puede a España, con ayuda de su hermano mayor.

Salen rápidamente de la casa, toman entonces el auto de Ludwig, e inmediatamente llegan al hospital Clemens Von Gallen, en donde los atiende un medico de cabello color cobrizo y ojos grises. El caos es evidente en la sala de urgencias, más sin embargo el medico es paciente y se dispone a atenderlos.

—Doctor, ayúdenos… —suplicó desesperado el corpulento alemán— no sé que le pasa, está mal.

—tranquilo señor… ya en un momento lo atiendo,

—TIENE QUE SER YA, MALDICIÓN. —espetó iracundo Alemania.

Rápidamente recostaron a Greta y a Feliciano en camillas, mientras que a Antonio le asignan una silla de ruedas.

—quiero que les hagan los exámenes de rigor a los tres, y a la señorita Bielschmitchd quiero que le hagan un examen de embarazo —ordenó entonces el medico.

**Un par de horas después… **

Ludwig, Klaus, Jordi y los demás estaban en la sala de espera del hospital, expectantes, esperando noticia alguna sobre el estado de salud de los tres convalecientes. Ludwig en especial estaba bastante preocupado, y no cesaba de caminar de un lado para otro, mientras les preguntaba insistentemente a las enfermeras el estado de salud de su esposo y su hermana menor. Renato no podía estar en peor situación, mientras que Gabriel estaba paseando por entre sus manos un rosario, musitando oraciones en latín. Lovino tampoco podía estar más asustado en esos momentos.

Llega entonces el medico, con una sonrisa algo extraña, con los resultados de los exámenes en un sobre. Su bata impoluta, se reflejaba en las frías baldosas del antiséptico hospital.

—señores… no sé como decirles esto, pero en todos mis años de vida profesional no he visto casos similares a los que acabé de ver.

—díganos de una maldita vez que sucede, doctor. —espetó Lovino molesto y azorado

El medico no sabía que decir. Parecía reflejar una extraña reacción de perplejidad y algo de extraña amabilidad.

—bien. Lo primero que tengo que decirles, es que la señorita Greta Bielschmitchd, representación del estado federal de Westfalia está en estado de embarazo.

—¿QUE GRETA QUE?! —exclamaron todos consternados.

—si señores, pero esto no para aquí —les dijo entonces el doctor— he comparado los exámenes de Antonio Fernández Carriedo y Feliciano Vargas con lo de la señorita Bielschmitchd, debido a que los síntomas que manifestaban ellos, eran similares a los de ella.

—dígalo de una vez.

Prosiguió de forma dubitativa.

—este…. —se limpió con un pañuelo el sudor de su frente— notamos en los exámenes de sangre que los niveles de testosterona en los pacientes Vargas y Fernández Carriedo eran demasiado bajos, muy por debajo del limite normal, en contraposición al nivel de estrógenos, el cual estaba extrañamente disparado. Hicimos de nuevo las pruebas, y los resultados sin duda eran los mismos.

—entonces lo que está queriendo decir —afirmó entonces Klaus.

—que los señores Feliciano Vargas y Antonio Fernández Carriedo también están en estado de embarazo.

Después de eso, todos quedaron en shock. Renato no sabía que sentir en ese momento, y su cara denotaba alegría y sorpresa. Lovino, estaba en blanco, mientras que Ludwig no supo como reaccionar. Gabriel simplemente se detuvo, y se persignó consternado.

España y Norte de Italia tendrían al final, los hijos que querían.

1 Se admite por vez primera que la "serenísima república de san marino" es un tsundere a carta cabal.


	2. dia de sorpresas

**Capítulo 2: Y las sorpresas no paran aquí.**

**Hospital Clemens Von Gallen, esa misma tarde.**

A pesar del desconcierto inicial, los tres futuros padres empezaron a asimilar la noticia. No sabía si era posible o no que Italia y España estuvieran en estado gestacional, y a fin de cuentas no importaba. Con Westfalia era evidente que ella si no tomaba las debidas precauciones terminaría embarazada, pero con Feli y Antonio, aun era de no creer.

Sin embargo, a pesar del silencio inicial, el primero en reaccionar había sido Renato.

—voy… a ser padre… yo, padre… —estalla en lagrimas de alegría —VOY A SER PADRE!

Lovino tampoco no puede evitar contagiarse de la alegría inherente del maltés, por lo que también se une a los gritos de alegría y euforia de su hermano de adopción

—VAMOS A TENER HIJOS IDIOTA!, —exclamó Lovino alborozado, y con las lagrimas brotándole a flor de piel, mientras se abrazaba a Renato el cual no podía caber de contento— HAY QUE PREPARAR UNA FIESTA, _MALEDIZIONE_!, ESTO HAY QUE CELEBRARLO.—luego agregó, de forma ruda, pero alegre y extraña— VEN PARA ACÁ BASTARDO PATATA Y DAME UN ABRAZO.

Ludwig al parecer aun no podía asimilar la noticia. Y sin embargo, empezaba a reflexionar todos los sucesos que habían desembocado en ese momento. Ya habían cumplido dos años de feliz matrimonio, y dadas las obvias condiciones de ambos (eran hombres) sabía y era consciente que los hijos que Feli tanto ansiaba tener nunca llegarían. Bueno, hasta ese momento todo parecía indicar que era verdad.

Más sin embargo, eso lo reconfortaba. Sentía entonces que sus lazos con su eterno amante se estrechaban más y más. Y a fin de cuentas no le importaba nada en el mundo, podía irse al carajo toda Europa entera, la canciller Merkel, la acuciante recesión. Solo le importaba una cosa: su vida con Italia, y defenderlo a él y al futuro hijo que se aproximaba, con todas sus fuerzas.

**Unas horas mas tarde…**

Gabriel se encontraba e la capilla del hospital orando un rato. Aun no podía asimilar la noticia de que Feliciano estaba en estado de embarazo, aunque sentía un leve estremecimiento de felicidad por el, por Antonio y Greta. Aunque el molesto hecho de que esta ultima no tuviera un lazo marital con Renato le molestaba. Pero eso podía solucionarse, pues él era sacerdote, los dos estaban allí, tendrían un hijo y podría casarlos para que la criatura pudiese tener un hogar sólido y constituido bajo los "buenos principios cristianos".

Malta había ingresado entonces a la capilla, dispuesto a dar gracias a dios por la noticia. No podía estar más feliz en esos instantes, al saber que Greta, el amor de su vida tenía un fruto suyo en su interior. Sin embargo, Renato nota la presencia de Gabriel el cual estaba sentado en la primer banca contemplando el crucifijo del altar principal.

—dios a veces nos bendice de formas extrañas. —dijo entonces el estado Vaticano, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—si, quien iba a pensarlo. —afirmó entonces la república de Malta—aun no me hago a la idea de que tendré un hijo.

—y sabes bien que para tener una familia no basta con que vivas con Greta como si fuesen animalitos silvestres… —atinó a decir mordaz la santa sede a su homologo maltés— tienes que casarte.

—¿casarme?... aun no creo que sea,…

—ya es el tiempo. —afirmó entonces de forma severa, pero algo risueño el clérigo de lentes y rizo— tu hijo necesita de un hogar solido para que lo puedas educar como corresponde.

—discúlpame, pero no es que crea mucho en la institución del matrimonio.—luego Agregó— Amo a Greta, y no creo que un papel y un par de argollas vayan a unirnos mucho más de lo que estamos juntos.

Caso perdido. Por ahora.

—de todos modos, te felicito.

Lo abrazó de forma protectora y paternal. Ya buscaría el modo de garantizarle al hijo de Renato y Greta un hogar.

**Entre tanto, en otro lugar del hospital…**

**_America's Storage Cleaning (original Hetalia Soundtrack)- Joe Hisaishi_**

_(Alemania/Norte de Italia)**.**_

Ludwig ingresó con algo de cautela al cuarto de hospital. Miró entonces a su esposo, el cual yacía dormido en la cama del cuarto, usando apenas una bata médica. Sigilosamente se acercó hacia un lado de la cama, mirándolo atentamente. Se veía tan dulce, tan vulnerable… quien iba a pensar que terminarían allí, juntos. Tantos años de alegrías y tristezas parecían confluir en ese momento, en ese etéreo instante tan sublime del cual Alemania no deseaba salir.

Aspiró esa dulce esencia que siempre acompañaba a su "esposa" y que tanto le encantaba y le atraía. Se acercó entonces, besándole la frente con dulzura, mientras el convaleciente se despertaba algo atarantado y sonriente.

—perdón por despertarte. —musitó con un sutil murmullo el rubio de ojos azul celeste.

—Alemania… —dijo entonces el de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate— ¿ya lo sabes?

—si.

Los ojos de Italia tenían un brillo ansioso de esperanza. Una mezcla de sensaciones empezaba a surgir en el interior de ambos, emociones extrañas y nuevas que les invadían en su interior: Alegría, esperanza, amor, ternura…

Le tocó entonces el vientre. Sintió la suave y tersa piel blanca del italiano, por encima de la bata médica. Si, tenía que aceptar que era real, que era tangible, algo que Feliciano había deseado, y que él también había anhelado en cierto modo. Y ahí estaba, por más extraño y absurdo que fuera. Le invadieron sensaciones agradables y extrañas, un soplo revitalizante de amor que parecía impulsarlo de nuevo a aferrarse a Italia con mayores fuerzas, a protegerlo a él, y al niño (o niña) que venía en camino.

A pesar de que el doctor les había explicado que el tiempo gestacional era relativamente muy corto (Greta apenas llevaba 2 semanas, mientras que Feli tenía 2 y media), creyó sentir que algo se movía en el interior del italiano.

Sonrió. Por alguna extraña razón surgió un impulso protector en su interior.

—_hallo… _—musitó el alemán con una voz apenas audible, musitando con un extraño y dulce mimo— ¿me escuchas?...

Feliciano sonrió. Nunca había visto esa faceta tan desconocida de Ludwig. La severidad distante, la amargura, la sombra melancólica de un pasado oscuro y doloroso parecía diluirse en medio de un mar de ternura.

—soy tu papá… y estoy feliz de saber que vienes en camino.

Y después de esto, miró fijamente a Italia. Pasaron entonces las horas, más sin embargo el alemán se durmió abrazado del regazo del italiano, soñando. Anhelando.

Deseando el momento de tener al niño entre sus brazos.

**Mientras tanto , en otro lugar del mismo hospital…**

—señor Vargas, —dijo entonces el doctor— necesito hablar con usted de forma urgente.

Lovino notó un tono algo perentorio en el médico. No admitió replica alguna, por lo que se decidió atenderlo.

—dígame que sucede

—si desea, podemos pasar a mi consultorio.

Entraron entonces al consultorio del doctor. Notaba varios diplomas, y algunos arbolitos de Bonsái que le daban un toque un poco más vivo al antiséptico cuarto. El escritorio era sencillo, un mueble modular y una silla de rodachines. Aparte de los diplomas y los bonsái, el despacho tal vez era demasiado impersonal.

Lo hizo sentar en la silla que había dispuesta al frente suyo.

—la situación del señor Fernández Carriedo es de verdad muy preocupante —aseveró entonces el medico— además de las pruebas de sangre, hemos detectado otros problemas de salud que deben de tratarse con la mayor premura posible como arritmia cardiaca, problemas de baja tensión, agregado a un problema en el sistema inmunitario de su organismo. También está con una descompensación hemática severa, tal vez muy por debajo de los niveles normales.

—entonces eso en que afecta al niño —inquirió romano preocupado

—en mucho, me temo. Si fuera una mujer, le diría a usted que este embarazo es de muy alto riesgo, debido a los problemas que le mencioné.

—es por la crisis, _dottore… _—cortó Lovino— Antonio y yo somos naciones. Los problemas de orden público y las recesiones económicas nos afectan la salud.

—es por eso que el caso de su señor "esposa" es tal vez muy especial, y por lo que me manifiesta… grave.

La turbación del medico era evidente. No sabía como decírselo al consorte de su paciente, el riesgo que implicaba todo esto para la vida del español.

—entonces que recomienda.

—si las circunstancias fueran distintas… recomendaría la interrupción del embarazo para salvarle la vida a su "esposa".

Lovino se puso entonces iracundo por la proposición tan fría del doctor.

—NO SE LE OCURRA HACER SEMEJANTE BARBARIDAD, MALDITO DESGRACIADO

—cálmese señor Vargas, no me ha dejado terminar —luego prosiguió— pero dadas las circunstancias solo queda esperar. Y rogar porque todo salga bien.

El riesgo era patente. Y la impotencia y preocupación del medico eran tal vez, demasiado evidentes en ese momento.

—Dígame entonces… ¿Antonio tiene posibilidades de que…? —inquirió entonces Lovino.

—si, hay posibilidades de que no resista la gestación y muera. —prosiguió entonces el medico, de forma taciturna y triste— o que fallezca en el proceso de parto.

Eso dejó frio a Lovino. El perder a su "bastardo" en esas circunstancias era algo que no podía contemplar en ese momento. La felicidad fugaz de una nueva vida parecía entonces desvanecerse, siendo remplazada por el miedoa perder a Antonio para siempre. El año que llevaban ya de convivencia marital había acrecentado sus lazos, haciéndolos más fuertes, más visibles. La muerte era entonces en ese instante tan cercana como una posibilidad tangible y cruel de arrebatarle de golpe la fugaz felicidad que habían logrado conseguir.

Posteriormente agregó Lovino con preocupación.

—¿y del niño?

—eso es otro caso. —prosiguió el doctor—el niño también corre el mismo riesgo que la "madre". Si las cosas se complican, puede perecer el niño, o pueden perecer ambos durante la gestación o el parto

—¿puedo verlo?

—claro que sí, señor Vargas. —posteriormente agregó— pero debo de darle unas cuantas recomendaciones: procure que el señor España esté en un ambiente tranquilo y relajado, libre de tensiones. Tiene que seguir un estricto régimen alimenticio que le ayude a fortalecer sus defensas, aunque eso no basta. Lo más recomendable es que se pudiera paliar los efectos de la recesión, pero con las medidas que el gobierno del señor Antonio han tomado lo veo lejos. Limite el ejercicio del señor España a una caminata corta a la semana, para evitar complicaciones futuras, y eviten de tajo el consumo de alcohol o tabaco.

—claro que sí _dottore… _—aseveró romano— cuidaré a ese idiotacomo si fuera la cosa más delicada del mundo.

—tendrá que asistir a los controles prenatales de forma estricta, cada 2 semanas. Vigile sus niveles de azúcar en la sangre, no pueden bajar más de lo que están porque le pueden generar diabetes prenatal. Si sucede cualquier complicación no dude en llamarme o en llevarlo al hospital más cercano.

Asintió sin ningún tipo de replica. Sentía que en ese momento la vida de Antonio dependía demasiado de él. Toda aquella felicidad inicial después de pasado ya un año de matrimonio parecía disolverse como un fugaz y alegre pasado. En ese momento era remplazado por el miedo. Pero no dudaría en luchar con esfuerzo por reversar todo eso.

—por favor, sígame.

El medico entonces se dirigió hacia el cuarto en donde estaba el español internado. Abrió la puerta, entonces el galeno entendió que era un momento privado, un espacio que debía respetar.

—cualquier cosa que suceda, puede hacérmela comunicar. —le pasó su tarjeta— estaré al pendiente del caso del señor Antonio durante el tiempo que sea necesario.

—_grazie, dottore _— exclamó al final Lovino.

Ingreso con cautela. Antonio estaba recostado en la cama, consciente. Lovino no sabía que sentir. Una leve prominencia se veía en el bajo vientre del español, al parecer era el embarazo más avanzado de entre los tres.

—Lovi… es nuestro niño. —musito sonriente el español.

Se veía un brillo esperanzador en los ojos verdes del reino de España. Romano no sabía si reír o llorar. Estaba desolado por completo con la noticia del medico. Y aun sus palabras retumbaban con crueldad en su mente.

"_hay posibilidades de que no resista la gestación y muera, oque fallezca en el proceso de parto"_

"_el niño también corre el mismo riesgo que la "madre". Si las cosas se complican, puede perecer el niño, o pueden perecer ambos durante la gestación o el parto"_

Todo parecía debatirse en ese instante en un hilo muy delgado, que podía romperse en cualquier instante. Una cuerda floja que estaba tendida en medio de un insalvable y oscuro precipicio.

—si, y tienes que cuidarte mucho, estúpido —le dijo entonces el sur italiano con un deje de sobreprotectora dulzura.

Tendría que ser fuerte. Atenazarse las ganas terribles de llorar, de lamentarse en ese momento por el posible destino trágico y cruel que le podía arrebatar de un plumazo a su "bastardo" o al hijo que esperaba en ese momento Antonio. El miedo le invadía en ese instante, pero no podía dejarse sucumbir ante la pena y el terror de perderlo.

Tendría que hacer acopio del poco valor que tenía para poder cuidarlo.

Antonio entonces quedó profundamente dormido. Lovino entonces pudo desatar sus lagrimas amordazadas, fluyendo en un sollozo desesperado.

—te voy a prometer una cosa, _mio figlio_ —le dijo entonces a su hijo, que aun estaba en ese momento en el vientre de su consorte.— voy a esforzarme para que vengas, voy a cuidar de ti y de tu madre… —el llanto seguía fluyendo— y te prometo a ti… —volvía a fluir el llanto, pero con una convicción rabiosa siguió, tomando la mano de España, apretándola contra su pecho— que suceda lo que suceda no te voy a dejar morir, bastardo español infeliz.

Besó su mano con fiereza, decidido a luchar contra todo y contra todos para cuidarlos y salvarlos.

—Es una promesa.

**En otro cuarto del mismo hospital…**

Renato había ingresado al cuarto con cautela. Greta yacía en ese momento en la cama, aun inconsciente. Sus trenzas habían sido deshechas, y sus dorados cabellos se esparcían en los almohadones de la cama de hospital.

Las cosas sin embargo se precipitaban cada vez más rápido, y tenía que admitir a su pesar que Gabriel tenía algo de razón. Tendría que establecerse, formar un hogar con Greta, echar raíces definitivamente.

Sería difícil, tendría que dejar su itinerante vida de viejo lobo marino, dejar por un tiempo los placeres del mar, a su adoración eterna (después de Greta) , el "príncipe de Malta", que en los últimos días estaba en los astilleros de La Valetta en proceso de mantenimiento.

Quizás con el tiempo, cuando esté un poquito más grande le podría enseñar a su vástago los secretos del mar, de las estrellas. Eso sin embargo podría esperar. Pero en cierto modo, sentía algo de miedo frente a las responsabilidades que se venían en camino. No sería sencillo para el poder criarlo junto con Greta, no quería confiarle a ella sola la carga de la crianza, como hubiera hecho cualquiera.

Y el hecho de fracasar le asustaba por sobremanera.

Le besó la frente a la alemana. Westfalia entreabrió sus ojos levemente.

—te ves hermosa. —contestó Malta en un susurro apenas audible.

—no seas mentiroso —afirmó entonces Westfalia divertida.

Sonrió sutilmente.

—¿Qué dijo el doctor?...

Al parecer Greta desconocía su estado. Renato no sabía si decirle. Solo atinó a poner su mano en el vientre de su novia, mirarla dulcemente y sonreír.

—creo que ya seremos tres —atinó a responder sonriente el maltés.

—dices que…

—si. Vamos a tener un bebé.

Aún no lo podía creer. Se tocó con una mano el vientre, sintiendo la leve prominencia que empezaba a surgir. Sentía las mismas inseguridades que su novio, mas sin embargo parecía que no estaba sola.

—creo… que será una niña.

—¿porqué lo dices?

—no sé. Solo creo que será una niña muy hermosa, tendrá tus ojos.

—no lo creo… —afirmó entonces el maltés— mis ojos no es que sean la gran cosa.

—¿no recuerdas?, lo que más me atrae es ese color dorado de tus ojos.

Sonrió. Renato le dio un beso a su prometida con pasión y ternura. En ese momento sentía que la amaba cada vez más.

De eso no había duda alguna.


	3. matrimonio a la vista

**Nota del autor:**

Este es por así decirlo mi primer historia en la que incluyo el M-PREG (es polémico y todo, pero hay que atreverse a experimentar). He decidido equilibrarla con algunos embarazos normales, para tener consistencia. Sin embargo, no dejaré de lado la temática original de la historia, citando una que otra pareja que haya surgido en historias anteriores. Si intentan buscar alguna explicación coherente frente a esto, lo siento: No la hay. Simplemente es un experimento para ver cómo sale una historia con este corte.

Disfruten entonces de este tercer capítulo. Y por cierto,… ¿se acuerdan de la escena del ramo y el epílogo de "la gran boda 2"?, pues verán aquí que el ramo es infalible.

Disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 3: Matrimonio a la vista: Kiku al fin se casa!**

**4 meses mas tarde, en la sala de juntas.**

El tiempo transcurría rápido, y la gestación de los tres futuros "madres" también. Los controles prenatales a todos ellos habían sido cumplidos de forma estricta, en especial con Antonio. Cada dos semanas, el doctor Wolfang Steinbeck le hacía chequeos regulares de su condición general. Y al parecer eran tan variables que lograban preocupar demasiado a Lovino.

Steinbeck había sido el médico que los había atendido cuatro meses atrás en el Clemens Von Gallen Memorial. Seguía la gestación de Italia y España con creciente interés, debido a que jamás en su vida había registrado casos similares. Aunque el caso de Antonio era primordial y también preocupante debido a la situación a la que estaba empezando a llegar. Steinbeck había sido entonces invitado por Ludwig a la reunión de ese día, pues no podían dejar de asistir todos por más pretextos que tuviesen. Agregado al hecho de que tenía que hacerle seguimiento especial al español.

Era la primer vez del doctor Steinbeck en una junta de la ONU. Por lo general las naciones se reunían a puerta cerrada, y ningún ser humano no podía obviamente hacer acto de intervención de la misma. Tuvieron entonces que consultarlo directamente con el secretario general, el cual dio carta blanca para que Steinbeck pudiera ingresar. Vestido con sweater de tweed, pantalones de mezclilla, mocasines negros y camisa de fondo color azul claro, hizo entonces ingreso a la sala de juntas para evaluar directamente la condición especial de sus dos pacientes. Y después de eso tendría que viajar de nuevo a Berlín a asistir a la junta de los estados federales para asistir a su otra paciente.

La desgracia del asunto estaba en que el médico de cabellos cobrizos había llegado cuando estaban ya a mitad de reunión.

―pero que demo-… ―exclamó entonces el medico consternado al ver el desastre de junta que se desataba en esos momentos.

El que suponía que representaba a la gran Bretaña estaba peleado mortalmente contra la representación de Francia, mientras china los intentaba controlar. Rusia era el mismo caso, indiferente a todo pero sonriendo siniestramente, en fin. Una junta común y corriente en la ONU.

―TODOS CALLENSE! ―gritó entonces el alemán haciéndolos entrar en orden― ¿NO VEN QUE LE ESTÁN DANDO UNA MALA IMPRESIÓN AL MEDICO DE MI "ESPOSA" Y MI CUÑADO?

Todos quedaron aterrados de pasmo con los gritos del alemán. Steinbeck se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba el español, preso del calor y del sopor, con su prominente vientre de cuatro meses.

―que gusto me da verlo Doctor… ―dijo entonces el español, respondiendo con una trémula sonrisa.

―lo mismo digo señor Fernández. ―afirmó el doctor― ¿me permite su brazo?

―estoy cansado de piquetes

―no señor, vas a dejar sacarte la sangre para el examen quieras o no, bastardo ―sentenció entonces Romano.

Sacó el glucómetro, extrajo la muestra de sangre e hizo la medición. Estaba en los límites al menos favorables. Tomó la presión arterial del español, auscultó el vientre con su estetoscopio.

―Esto es una sala de juntas, no un hospital ―reclamó entonces Inglaterra notoriamente incómodo.

―deja tu idioteces para otro momento, ¿no ves que están atendiendo a mi "esposa"? ―espetó entonces Italia Romano con irritación.

Terminó entonces de atender a España, no encontró nada todas las naciones que estaban allí en ese momento, se extrañaron con aquella sobreprotectora reacción del italiano de cabello castaño oscuro. De unos meses para acá, Romano se comportaba de forma sobreprotectora y displicente con su pareja, obviamente le seguía diciendo bastardo, infeliz, tonto o inútil, pero esos insultos eran menos agresivos. Quizás con el matrimonio había logrado sentar cabeza, pero en realidad nadie sabía el trasfondo de su cambio de actitud, de una agresividad manifiesta, a una extraña sobreprotección con España. ¿Quizás era entonces el embarazo del español?, aun no lo sabían. Todo aquel asunto del embarazo de Antonio se manejaba con un secreto enorme, ya que solo unos pocos lo veían en su casa de San Sebastián, a donde al fin y al cabo Lovino se vio obligado a fijar su residencia mientras el embarazo de Antonio llegara a término, después de atender todas las recomendaciones de Steinbeck en cuanto a los cuidados especiales que se debían de tener.

Total, es que ya apunto de terminar la reunión del día, Japón, acompañado de Grecia se levantan llamando la atención de todos.

―por favor, ¿podrían todos ponernos un poquito de atención? ―exclamó entonces el nipón― necesitamos hacer un anuncio importante.

Todos entonces atendieron a la feliz pareja. Hungría notó entonces el anillo de plata, con una perla incrustada en su centro brillando espléndida, en el dedo anular de la mano del japonés.

―etto… no sé cómo decírselos a ustedes, pero….

―Kiku y yo nos casaremos en una semana. ―soltó como si nada el griego.

Un silencio general se vivió en la sala de conferencias. Y la primera en felicitarlos había sido Elissabeta, levantándose de su silla, abrazando al japonés, felicitándolos efusivamente. Luego, un atronador aplauso de todos en la sala de conferencias.

Y después de todo, el japonés dejó el rictus formal que siempre lo acompañaba, y sonrió. De forma leve, pero sonrió.

**Una semana después…**

Los preparativos para la boda habían sido arreglados de antemano, después de transcurrida la semana entre el día del anuncio y el matrimonio propiamente dicho. Como Heracles era técnicamente ortodoxo, habían tenido que traer a la ciudad de Kioto un pope de la iglesia ortodoxa japonesa[1] que se encargaría de oficiar la ceremonia religiosa ortodoxa, mientras que en el santuario de Izumo se haría la ceremonia shinto.

Naturalmente, Ludwig y Feli serían los padrinos de la "novia", mientras que Nikolaos (Chipre) y Andrómeda (Macedonia) serían los del novio, como hermanos que eran del mismo. Y a pesar de todo, los tres se tuvieron que tragar profundamente su orgullo pues también Sadiq había sido invitado a la ceremonia.

―no creo que sea conveniente que vayas a la ceremonia.

―_amore…_ voy a tener un hijo, no estoy enfermo ―le respondió el italiano a su pareja, mientras se arreglaba.

Era evidente la preocupación del alemán. Su dedicación y entrega igualaba a la de Lovino y Renato, y era por así decirlo demasiado sobreprotector con su pareja. Había seguido de forma estricta las indicaciones del doctor Steinbeck en cuanto a la alimentación y a los cuidados prenatales, y no se habían saltado ninguno de los controles prenatales a los cuales Feli asistía, junto con Greta.

Pero ambos debían de tener en cuenta que Kiku era un amigo muy cercano, tal vez como un hermano más con el que habían pasado alegrías y tristezas. Había asistido a su boda en aquella isla hacía ya más de dos años atrás, y por algún extraño designio había quedado con el ramo en la boda de Lovino. Era poco menos esperar que diera el paso definitivo de casarse.

**Entre tanto, en el hotel…**

Ludwig entonces se puso su smoking, aunque no era precisamente lo indicado para una boda shinto. Feliciano sin embargo, se había puesto un kimono que le había facilitado el japonés, debido a su papel como padrino suyo en la ceremonia.

―querido… ¿no deberías usar el kimono?

―no creo que deba..

―vamos, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Le quitó el abrigo color negro, se levantó de puntillas y le robó un beso. Alemania no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse algo feliz en su interior por aquel impulso del italiano. A fin de cuentas su adorado "dolor de estómago" tenía siempre sorpresas para él.

―está bien ―afirmó entonces el germano―. Me lo voy a poner.

Sin embargo, le fue un poquito difícil cambiarse, debido a los escarceos sutiles entre ambos esposos, besos, y caricias que al menos alivianaban la tensión de no poder amarse como era debido, dada la natural ingravidez y los temores que les invadía tener relaciones en medio del embarazo, y como los niños podrían salir afectados.

Pues sí. Como ustedes lo acaban de oír, son gemelos.

**Ya en el santuario…**

―deben de estar llegando en cualquier momento…

Renato estaba esperando en las puertas del santuario, junto con los demás invitados y su prometida. Greta lucia en ese momento un vaporoso vestido de seda azul celeste, con un chal de muselina transparente que cubría sus hombros. El cabello lo había trenzado de tal forma que una trenza formaba una especie de diadema alrededor de su cabeza. Ya se notaba entonces su estado de gestación, el cual hasta ese momento avanzaba de forma normal.

Algunos podrían decir que el embarazo en una mujer podía arruinar su figura. Más sin embargo el aspecto de Greta Beilschmitchd no estaba tan descuidado, salvo la prominente barriga, seguía irradiando ese sencillo encanto que siempre la rodeaba.

―no deberías preocuparte. ―luego afirmó― y dime… ¿Cuándo piensas llevarme al altar?

―sabes que te amo, y que no necesito de un papel para que el mundo lo sepa.

Acaricia el vientre de la alemana, la besa cariñosamente. Algunas naciones al parecer les miran, y sienten una leve envidia por la feliz pareja. Otros están felices sinceramente. Mei se acerca, felicita a la pareja, le pide permiso a Greta para dejarla tocar su vientre.

―creo que es niña ―atina a decir la taiwanesa sonriente― y será una hermosa niña con ojos dorados.

―¿por qué lo dices?, ―atina a decir el maltés― creo que serán azules.

―lo sé, Malta-kun, simplemente lo sé. ―responde Taiwán con una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

Por alguna extraña razón, es la discusión en la que han estado más enzarzados: no saben cómo será el tono de los ojos de su futura niña, porque después de tres meses ambos tienen la plena convicción de que viene en camino una mujer y no un varón. Otra discusión es con respecto al nombre: Greta se empeña en ponerle un nombre acorde a su ascendencia germana como Heide, Gretchen o Anne, mientras que Renato propone nombres como Alicia, Clarissa o Eliane. Pero por lo demás no son los únicos con ese dilema.

Ya va a iniciar entonces la ceremonia. Una procesión ceremonial, presidida por el sacerdote del templo ingresa por el _torii**[2]**, _el cual demarca el límite entre el mundo profano y el perímetro sagrado del templo. Ingresan entonces Heracles y Kiku, ataviados ambos de recargados y suntuosos kimonos de seda. El japonés usa en su cabeza un tocado algo pesado[3], mientras que el helénico no puede manifestar cierta incomodidad frente al ritualismo en extremo de la ceremonia. Atrás, en el sequito nupcial están los padrinos del novio y la "novia" ataviados también con kimonos un poco más sencillos.

Llegan entonces al segundo portón. Un asistente le pasa al sacerdote un manojo de banderas de papel, el las hace ondear frente a la pareja purificándolos antes de que hagan ingreso al templo.

―Debe agachar la cabeza, Heracles-san… ―musita el japonés.

―casi ya estamos casados, espero que dejes de agregarle el san a mi nombre ―le responde el griego con suavidad.

Japón no puede evitar sonreír, el sacerdote le mira severamente.

Hacen entonces ingreso los novios y los padrinos. Alemania ayuda a su pareja a subir los escalones, dado su estado. Siguen entonces las solemnidades, haciendo una ofrenda de un arreglo de hojas de un árbol perenne, buscando que la futura unión sea duradera y próspera. Luego, el sacerdote les entrega una daga a ambos, como compromiso de respetar la honra de cada uno, y los riesgos que implica la vida matrimonial.[4] El griego está algo perplejo, pero es paciente. El kimono obviamente le sofoca.

Sirven entonces en dos tazones pequeños, algo de sake. Lo comparten tres veces seguidas, bebiendo alternativamente de los tazones tres veces, el tres es un numero indivisible, por lo que también se considera indivisible su unión. Lo mismo pasa con los anillos, los cuales se ubican tres veces distintas en tres dedos diferentes antes de ponerlos definitivamente.

Ya cuando todo ha concluido, se levanta el sacerdote, los bendice nuevamente.

―ya son marido y… marido ―atina a decir el sacerdote shinto.

Sin ningún aviso previo, Heracles rompe todo el protocolo de la ceremonia, acercando al japonés hacia sí, y besándolo apasionadamente. Todo fue tan abrupto, que el tocado que Japón usaba se cae. Y no hay más remedio que aceptar, y atender al beso, en medio del aplauso de la reducida concurrencia, y el estupor del venerable y anciano clérigo sintoísta.

―te amo.―atina a decirle suavemente el griego a su pareja.

―y yo también lo amo a usted.

**Unos minutos después…**

La ceremonia ortodoxa sería al aire libre, en un parque cercano al templo de Izumo. El reverendo Kenzo Nushita, pope de la iglesia ortodoxa japonesa les espera benévolo y paciente, revestido de sus ornamentos sacerdotales. Se nota que el clérigo ortodoxo es demasiado joven, sus ojos color avellana demuestran esa apacible juventud y benevolencia de los sacerdotes recién ordenados. Usa lentes de montura ovalada, una leve sombra de barba en su mentón, y siempre sonríe de forma benevolente y enigmática.

Para salir rápido de todos los formalismos ceremoniales, no se cambian en absoluto los kimonos de la primera ceremonia, siendo una combinación algo peculiar entre oriente y occidente. El pope los bendice al entrar al lugar de la ceremonia, Grecia porta un cirio entre sus manos, Japón tiene entre sus manos un bouquet sencillo de rosas y flores de cerezo. Bendice tres veces los anillos, que se han tenido que quitar de nuevo, para evitar usar dos juegos de anillos en dos ceremonias. Hay un altar sencillo, dispuesto en el centro del parque, hay mayor concurrencia. El sacerdote indica entonces a los padrinos que tomen un par de coronas adornadas de flores, las cuales ponen en las cabezas de ambos novios[5]. Los padrinos del novio sostienen la corona de Heracles, los del "novia" hacen lo propio con la corona de Kiku. Empiezan entonces a dar las correspondientes vueltas alrededor del altar, tres en total. Italia se siente un poco mareado, pero resiste. Alemania lo sostiene, le insiste que repose pero no quiere dejar a su mejor amigo en solitario en aquel paso tan trascendental. Japón nota esa incomodidad, y tiene sentimientos encontrados: le agradece en secreto ser un buen amigo, pero también está preocupado por su salud.

La ceremonia prosigue, consagran el pan y el vino, los novios beben del cáliz, el intercambio de los anillos. Tres, el numero omnipresente, indivisible, tres vueltas, tres bendiciones, tres aspersiones. Ya están cerca al final, ya son una pareja casada.

―puede besar a la "novia" ―dice sin dudar el reverendo Kenzo con una sonrisa amplia y benévola.

Kiku entonces decide tomar la iniciativa. Acerca hacia si a su esposo, y le besa de nuevo. Un aplauso emocionado de los asistentes, felicidad, alegría. El reverendo Nushita no borra en absoluto su sonrisa tan serena y benévola, que invita a la tranquilidad.

Y la felicidad era sincera entre todos.

**Ya mucho más tarde…**

La fiesta sería obviamente en el jardín de la casa del japonés. Varios grupos de J-rock y J-pop se presentarían en el agasajo nupcial entre ellos Asian Kung/fu Generation Y L`'Arc in ciel. Ya eran varios los invitados a casa del oriental, aunque se echó en menos la ausencia de los eternos amigos del oriental. Kiku los excusó, dado la natural ingravidez de su amigo italiano, y era mejor para ellos que descansaran después del agotador día. Sin embargo, parecía que la mayoría de invitados habían logrado asistir a la fiesta.

―Ah!, Enrique-san, pero que gusto que esté aquí―exclamó entonces el japonés de forma alegre al ver el ecuatoriano recién llegar.

―disculpa por la tardanza, y no poder haber ido a la ceremonia pero tenía ocupaciones ―respondió el ecuatoriano de forma alegre― en todo caso mis hermanos te envían saludes.

―no, no.. para mí no es molestia Enrique-san.

Un par de saludos formales, dos o tres abrazos, la rigidez del oriental se esfuma poco a poco. Se nota que al menos la cercanía con el griego le servía como un bálsamo para sus heridas, para su distanciamiento frio y a veces seco.

La fiesta sigue, naturalmente con un ritmo plausible. Elissabeta charla animadamente con sus colegas fujoshis de Asia (Mei), América (María Teresa) y Europa (Emma), compartiendo chismorreos de quien está con quien y quien terminará con quien. Miran suspicazmente a Renato y a Fabriccio, recordando tal vez la épica juerga del año pasado y las deliciosas consecuencias que aquello había traído.

―Eli, ¿sabes qué pasó con el video de cierto cejón de ojos dorados?... es que se me antoja verlo ―afirmó mordaz la taiwanesa.

―pronto, pero no debes mostrárselo a Greta. ―dijo la húngara por debajo de la mesa― No queremos ganarnos problemas, ¿o sí?

―no creo que le importe ―le dice la belga con una sonrisa pícara― es más, creo que sospecha lo que sucedió, porque se lo insinué hace unos días a Greta y ella solo atinó a sonreírme, y decirme que confiaba en Renato con los ojos cerrados.

―pero, a ver… ¿de verdad crees en eso?, no cualquiera le es infiel a la hermana de Gilbert con ¡SU PROPIO AMIGO!,… por dios, cuando lo vi, de verdad me sorprendí que Renato fuera tan apasionado con su mejor amigo… ―dijo entonces Hungría emocionada

Sangró por la nariz de solo recordarlo. El video de aquellos tres era una joya invaluable que le valdría mucho dinero, pero que no se arriesgaba a ponerlo en circulación por las consecuencias que acarrearía. Así que optó por la salomónica solución de mostrarlo a sus más cercanas y degeneradas amistades: Emma y Mei Mei

―y eso que estaban ebrios… ¿Quién pensaría que Luciano sería un uke demasiado adorable?... awwww, no puedo evitar malpensar cuando lo veo ―atinó a decir Bélgica enseñoreada― además de que está…

Emma no pudo evitar de nuevo sangrar por la nariz.

―Cómo que te gustó mucho Brasil, ¿no?—exclamó picara Mei.

―obvio, ebrio es un uke demasiado dócil y manso… a veces sueño que se lo coge mi hermano, y al día siguiente encuentro sangre en mi almohada ―atinó a decir Bélgica― ya hasta estoy pensando en propiciarles un encuentro para grabarlos…

Siguieron entonces charlando. Y sin embargo, la húngara no pudo evitar compartir su frustración por no haber conseguido material de Vash y de Gabriel.

―… si les contara que ese par son demasiado escurridizos ―decía Hungría irritada― hace unos meses que me obligaron a ir a una de esas aburridas audiencias papales, les intenté seguir la pista, Y LOS MUY MALDITOS HUYERON, LO HICIERON Y LO NEGARON DE FRENTE!

―cálmate… ―dijo entonces Bélgica― a todas nos ha pasado alguna vez.

―PERO YO LOS QUERÍA DESCUBRIR CON LAS MANOS EN LA MASA, PARA QUE ESE IDIOTA ME DEJARA EN PAZ Y NO ME CRITICARA TANTO POR MIS GUSTOS! ―espetó irritada― así el señor "soy puro, casto y sin mancha" no tendría la oportunidad de criticarme.

Era notoria la irritación de Hungría. Gabriel era el que siempre le insistía veladamente que "volviera al camino del señor", haciendo alusiones mordaces a los gustos yaoistas de Elissabeta. Y se había propuesto firmemente descubrirlo a él, y destapar públicamente su relación con Vash para que la dejase en paz. Ya con ese eran 5 intentos. Todos fallidos.

―no te frustres Eli ―dijo entonces Bélgica― sabes que te podemos ayudar, solo dinos el día y la hora.

―gracias chicas.

Se abrazaron entre todas. Sin embargo, las tres se levantaron de la mesa en la que estaban, y con la mayor de las obsequiosidades felicitaron a la nueva pareja.

* * *

[1] Tokio cuenta con un patriarcado ortodoxo propio. La iglesia ortodoxa japonesa tiene reconocimiento como autocéfala desde 2008.

[2] El **torii** es un portal de madera que suele no solo demarcar el limite sagrado del templo, sino también establecer una conexión entre el mundo terrenal y espiritual.

[3] El tocado que suelen llevar las novias japonesas oculta los cuernos de la infidelidad.

[4] La novia por lo general porta esta daga el día de su matrimonio.

[5] Estas son las "**coronas de Isaías", **los padrinos suelen sostenerlas, indicando el triunfo del amor puro y casto por sobre la lujuria carnal.


	4. A donde Vas Lovio Vargas

**Nota del autor:**

Este será un capitulo netamente Spa/Romano, o bueno, su convivencia marital después de "la gran boda 2" y como cambió el conocer la noticia. Puede que haya un poco de OoC, y de verdad me excuso por eso, así que intentaré conservar la esencia original del Romano Tsundere que tanto les gusta a los fans.

Dedicado especialmente a **Mizuki-Makino-sama **quien le gusta el Spa/Romano, y que ha sido una seguidora fiel de este loco experimento.

**ATENCIÓN, NOTICIA DE ULTIMA HORA!**

Acaban ya de empezar a subtitular la quinta temporada de Hetalia! (the Beautiful World). El capítulo 1 eso sí, es como para morirse... pero de la risa. En YouTube hay disponible un capitulo subtitulado al español de la quinta temporad.

Personalmente espero que en próximos capítulos salga Australia.

**Capítulo 4: A dónde vas Lovino Vargas, a donde vas triste de ti. **

**Tres meses después de la boda de Kiku…**

El tiempo pasaba fugaz. Segundos, minutos, horas, días, meses… era como si el padre tiempo se hubiese decidido a trabajar al doble de capacidad, para acelerar las cosas.

Pero se podía decir que todo marchaba a ritmo normal. Antonio y Lovino se habían trasladado a vivir a la casita de la playa en san Sebastián. Y era un agradable lugar: la brisa marina, la vista del océano, los acantilados cercanos que se alzaban magníficos por la costa. Lovino se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en un marido devoto y fiel, aunque con algo de esa natural hosquedad que siempre lo acompañaba. En la mañana salía a cumplir sus compromisos como nación, (o bueno, ser la mitad de una nación), y ya entrada la tarde regresaba a casa en donde Antonio le esperaba sentado en la sala, mirando el mar, o alguna película romántica y cursi. Se habían visto de principio a fin todas las películas de Sarita Montiel, en especial la preferida de Antonio: "La violetera". Y aunque eran en esencia cursis, tontas y muy viejas, el sur de Italia se las aguantaba por el enorme amor que le prodigaba a su pareja.

Steinbeck le había recomendado a Lovino de forma estricta "evitar todo tipo de emociones fuertes y negativas" para que Antonio no saliese afectado. Todos los días, puntual a las 8:30 de la mañana se levantaba junto con su "esposa" y caminaban juntos quince minutos por la playa. Esa era la rutina desde ya hacía siete meses.

―qué crees que sea… ¿niño o niña? ―decía el español sonriente, mientras daban los dos su caminata matutina por la playa.

―realmente no sé idiota ―respondió entonces el italiano― lo que importa es que nazca bien.

Era cuidadoso con la información que Antonio tenía. Solo había confiado la dimensión de lo que estaba pasando a Fernando, su "suegro", técnicamente hablando. Si no podía cuidarlo po motivo, el venía y cumplía con sus obligaciones. Jordi también había sido un verdadero apoyo, aunque con poca frecuencia, debido a que la crisis económica estaba obligándolo a marcar distancia.

―no sé, pero creo que será un niño ―atina a decir entonces España, mientras se acaricia el vientre.

―prefiero que sea una _bella signorina… _aunque un varón no sería mal recibido.

Entonces se echó a reír. Antonio se extrañó un poco al oír la risa de su pareja. Contadas eran las ocasiones en las que lo oía sonreír, por lo general maldecía, decía todo un sartal de insultos, mantenía de un estado de continuo y agrio malgenio. Pero no tenía que ser brujo o adivino para notar que algo grave le ocultaba.

―_per dio santissimo _―espetó entonces Romano al ver su reloj― ya es muy tarde y ya es hora de que regresemos a casa.

―me quiero quedar un poquitín más, mi lovi…

―no es no, imbécil ―le respondió Romano― ya caminamos lo justo, así que ya es hora de regresar.

Retornaron entonces hacia la casa. Se secaron, se cambiaron de ropa, Lovino preparó el almuerzo. Almorzaron en silencio, simplemente mirándose entre sí con profunda ternura y cariño, aunque Lovino no se terminaba de acostumbrar a la idea de tener a su "bastardo" en estado de gestación.

Terminaron, Romano se dispuso a recoger los platos de la mesa. Alguien tocó a la puerta, España atendió por reflejo, más sin embargo Romano es el que atiende la visita.

El doctor Steinbeck y Fernando habían entonces arribado, aunque parecía que habían coincidido en el camino.

―_dottore _Steinbeck ―exclamó el italiano de forma efusiva― pero que gusto me da verlo.

—lo mismo digo, _herr _Vargas.

Después de efusivos abrazos, los correspondientes chequeos y demás, el doctor empieza a charlar de forma privada con el italiano.

—y dígame como lo encuentra.

—por lo pronto, todo ha salido de acuerdo a lo previsto. —explicó el médico de forma práctica— hemos prevenido el riesgo de una diabetes gestacional, pero aun noto que su pareja se encuentra aún débil.

—_Maledizione_, he hecho todo lo que me indicó, lo he vigilado día y noche, he cambiado radicalmente su dieta, nos hemos cambiado a este lugar en medio de la nada, ¿y todavía sigue en ese estado?!

—es lo mismo que me pregunto… a pesar de todo, noto que aún está evidentemente débil.

Las preocupaciones se acrecentaban día a día. Y sin embargo, Antonio seguía sonriendo, feliz acariciándose el vientre, anhelando… e incluso Iván le había enseñado a tejer, y todas las tardes empezaba a practicar puntadas de crochet con hilo de algodón blanco, tejiendo gorritos, saquitos, y prendas por el estilo.

—ENTONCES, QUE QUIERE QUE HAGA, _MALDITA SEA! _¿DEJAR QUE EL IDIOTA ESE DE SPAGNA SE MUERA CON MI "_BAMBINO"_?_, _QUE QUIERE QUE HAGA!

Estaba llorando. No podía atenazar más esas ganas de lamentarse y llorar, de dejar salir todo lo que se había atenazado en su interior.

—ya le dije señor… solo queda esperar. Ya han pasado cerca de 7 meses, solo faltan dos, ya tenemos la fecha del parto programada para que coincida con la del señor Vargas y la señorita Bielschmitchd.

Esperar. Ya estaba cansado de tanta espera.

Fernando por su parte, miró con atención al médico alemán. Wolfang Steinbeck había seguido con peculiar atención e interés el embarazo de su sobrino, y a pesar de que el médico era un tantico despistado (casi se pierde y de no ser por él, no hubiese llegado a la casa de San Sebastián) era de confianza.

—lo mejor es que le contemos a Antonio lo que realmente sucede, no podemos seguirle ocultando todo lo que respecta a su estado de salud —exclamó el navarro preocupado— ya no sé qué decirle cada vez que me pregunta por los exámenes constantes, ya se empezó a preocupar por el niño.

—no le contaremos nada, idiota! —espetó el suritaliano— ¿quieres que se enferme?, no voy a permitir que ese idiota esté peor de lo que está.

—estás poniendo en riesgo su vida, y la del niño, tiene que saberlo

—HE DICHO QUE NO!

Silencio. Navarra estaba molesto frente a las palabras de su sobrino político y "yerno". Alonso quizás hubiese podido hacer algo, o quizás Inés sabría manejar la situación mejor de lo que él lo estaba haciendo. Pero de entre todos sus hermanos solo quedaba el, un sobreviviente, un recuerdo eterno del pasado hispánico, de los tiempos medievales de la reconquista. Solo eran pocos los que sabían la verdadera dimensión de lo que sucedía… y parecía que Lovino intentaba cargar el solo con aquel peso enorme que conllevaba cuidar a Antonio.

Lo peor del caso era que Lovino en cierto modo, cargaba con toda la responsabilidad, y no permitía que alguien más le colaborara. Orgullo, tozudez, sobreprotección, total era que el no solo podía con Antonio.

Se despidieron. Antonio estaba en cama, profundamente dormido. El televisor LCD estaba encendido, por lo que Lovino lo apagó, y retiró la labor de croché que su pareja había iniciado. Sentía que era su responsabilidad cuidarlo, protegerlo hasta donde podía.

—En dos semanas haremos los últimos controles. Recetaré un nuevo suplemento dietario para fortalecer al señor Antonio.

—atenderé a sus recomendaciones, _dottore. _—dijo Lovino.

—cualquier cosa nos comunicaremos con usted. —atinó entonces a decir Fernando.

Steinbeck se despidió, salió de la casa, dirigiéndose por un sendero cercano hacia la ciudad. Fernando por su parte miró al suritaliano de forma seria, con cierto aire de reproche.

—¿puedo ver a mi sobrino?

—no te lo estoy impidiendo —le dijo Romano a Navarra de forma seca— pero ten cuidado con lo que le dices.

Pasaron entonces al cuarto, en donde estaba reposando España, dormido en medio del soponcio de la preñez. A pesar de todo, se había hecho a la idea de que al menos tendría "nietos", lo cual en cierto modo le gustaba. Ansias de abuelo quizás, a veces se preguntaba ¿Qué hubiera pensado Alonso de ver semejante situación con su propio hijo?. Conociendo a Aragón, Navarra sabría que hubiese puesto un grito en el cielo.

Se acercó, mirándolo atentamente. Cuan parecido era a su madre, a Inés. Un asombroso parecido físico, en un instante parecía volver a él sus recuerdos. Sin embargo, parecía que el recuerdo de sus dos hermanos estaba ligado al de aquel francés.

Todos esos años había soportado en silencio la amistad de Antonio con Francis, amordazando el odio corrosivo y el amor enfermizo que lo ligaba a él. Y a pesar de todo, sabía que Francis muy en lo profundo de su corazón tenía aquel extraño amor, esa extraña relación que lo ligaba de una forma indisoluble, así como Inés y Alonso estaban ligados. Odio, o amor, o vecindad, estaban irremediablemente unidos. Así como Arthur también estaba ligado a Francis, Francis estaba unido de por vida a Fernando.

—¿saben si será niño o niña?

—Steinbeck dice que será varón —respondió Lovino.

—¿has pensado en algún nombre?

Lo pensaba. Habían discutido largamente por el nombre del niño, que para evitar más riñas se decidieron.

—Aún no he pensado que nombre ponerle.

Posteriormente el albino de ojos azules se retira. Despedidas afectuosas, recomendaciones. Lovino suspira cansado, y en cierto modo frustrado. Antonio se despierta, atarantado, bosteza, se levanta con algo de dificultad. Aun no se acostumbra a su estado, y es evidente.

—sabes, creo que se me antojan unas aceitunas con miel de abejas.

—¿aceitunas con miel? —espetó consternado Romano— ¿y de dónde quieres que las saque, idiota?!

España simplemente le miró de forma distraída, acariciándose el vientre. Los antojos de embarazo son demasiado extraños.

—Está bien, te las voy a traer.

Se le iluminó el rostro.

—pero vuelve rápido, también se me antoja ver una peli —exclamó entonces el español con su sonrisa medio distraída.

Trajo entonces las aceitunas, la miel de abejas, escurrió el agua de conserva de las aceitunas, roció la miel en la fuente con las aceitunas. España entonces puso en el reproductor Blu-Ray la película que se le había antojado ver.

Lovino miró la carátula de la película. En esencia cursi, pero mostraba el trasfondo de una historia muy triste y amarga.

"**_A dónde vas Alfonso XII_**_"_

Las luces del atardecer iluminaba los amplios ventanales de la sala. Un ocaso espléndido era lo que podían ver ambos desde el ventanal que daba hacia la playa. Lovino no conocía entonces el trasfondo de esa historia, pero resignado se la vería. Era lo menos que podría hacer.

Soportaría esa película, por más cursi y aburrida que fuera. Pero irónicamente, sus temores se reflejaban en aquella filmación, de forma algo absurda y extraña.

Miraron con atención la película, en medio de los últimos rayos crepusculares. La trama, en si era algo sosa. Mercedes de Orleans, la hija del duque de Montpensier se enamora del príncipe heredero Alfonso de Borbón. Los avatares políticos y militares de la primera república española los separan, los distancian pero el amor entre ellos es enorme. Alfonso, un romántico empedernido lucha por el amor de Mercedes, la ama, la quiere y la defiende. Montpensier es ambicioso, un inmoral sin remedio, profesa un odio a su yerno demasiado visceral, pero no al nivel de su ambición de reinar. La reina Isabel renuncia a su trono, la caótica república, Alfonso en el exilio añora a su Mercedes. La restauración se adviene, el nuevo monarca tiene que buscar a una reina, y no duda en escoger. María de las Mercedes, su Mercedes es la escogida, ambos se casan en dulce unión, después de que Luis Antonio de Orleans acepta a la fuerza el matrimonio. Pero tristemente Mercedes está enferma, oculta sus padecimientos para que Alfonso no sufra y se concentre en el gobierno. Ya cerca al final, Mercedes ya no distingue entre el dulce Alfonso de sus años de infancia, y el severo monarca en el que se ha convertido. Le ama, pero siente que Alfonso ha levantado un muro insalvable entre los dos.

Lovino extrañamente siente que Alfonso, el rey Alfonso es extrañamente parecido a él en cierto modo. La dulce Mercedes es similar a Antonio. Atento a las imágenes, siente, sufre el dolor silencioso, la fría e insalvable distancia entre los dos. Se aferra con su mano a la del español, el cual mira absorto la película.

Mercedes agoniza. Recuerda aquella vez, en la que una gitana le leyó la fortuna: "te casarás con un príncipe, y serás feliz. Luego, serás reina y serás amada por el pueblo. Todos te conocerán, te amarán, cantarán romanceros en tu nombre, tu historia inspirará baladas y poemas de amor, aunque solo será después…", sabe bien su destino, no por nada aquella vidente calló de forma abrupta mirándola con amarga tristeza. Morirá, y no puede hacer nada por evitarlo. El rey Alfonso intenta salvarla, los médicos emiten su diagnóstico final: Tuberculosis. Irreversible, y altamente contagiosa. Montpensier la visita, arrepentido hace las paces con su yerno. Alfonso día y noche la cuida con devoción, su vida se apaga débil como una vela.

Contienen el aliento en esta escena. Alfonso está al lado de Mercedes. Del regio y solemne monarca no queda ya nada en ese instante cruel. Solo es Alfonso, el joven muchacho que enamoró a Mercedes. Un último beso, un suspiro, una extremaunción. El frio de la muerte ha calado la habitación. Y por alguna razón, Alfonso y Mercedes dejan de serlo, son Lovino y Antonio en esa habitación. Ve reflejado sus miedos, su impotencia frente a la posibilidad de que Antonio y su futuro vástago mueran. Steinbeck es insistente, hace lo que puede pero la crisis lo está agravando todo. Teme porque aquel desenlace que ve se haga realidad.

Y teme que entonces el romancero no mencione al rey Alfonso XII, sino que lo mencione a él.

**_A dónde vas, Lovino Vargas,_**

**_A dónde vas triste de ti_**

**_Voy a buscar a mi Antonio _**

**_Que ayer tarde no lo vi._**

Ultima escena. Alfonso está insomne, en la suntuosa capilla ardiente. Mercedes, yaciente en el catafalco, vestida de hermoso y puro blanco, en la soledad eterna del salón. No hay nadie, los cirios encendidos son la única luz en la fantasmagórica habitación. Los lánguidos reflejos de los espejos reflejan su desolación. No será el mismo. Su corazón siempre estará vestido de negro. Solo amará a Mercedes, y esperará para reunirse con ella en la eternidad. "_Siempre te he amado, y siempre te amaré. Perdóname, y espérame que pronto iré contigo"._ Sus consejeros le insisten que se case de nuevo, hay varias pretendientas interesadas en el flamante y joven monarca. María Cristina de Habsburgo es la opción más clara, pero solo será un matrimonio de estado, un deber y obligación más. No la ama, y no la amará nunca. Tose, y escupe sangre. Sabe que ha contraído la fatal enfermedad, pero la oculta a los demás. Pero esperará con paciencia para reunirse con Mercedes en la eternidad. Así se tenga que llevar al diablo a la dinastía[1].

Lovino no puede evitar llorar por aquel final. No puede evitar sentir sus miedos reflejados en aquella película. Antonio lo nota.

—Mi Lovi…

—que sucede idiota —le dice Romano a España con algo de fastidio.

—estás llorando, ¿sucede algo malo?

No podía contarle. Lo más sano era mentirle.

—me ha caído una basura en los ojos, no me hagas caso —dijo entonces el suritaliano evasivamente, mientras se enjugaba los ojos.

Termina la película. Los largos créditos pasan por la pantalla, Lovino se dispone entonces a apagar el televisor, lleva a Antonio con sumo cuidado hacia la habitación.

Los dos duermen juntos, Lovino inevitablemente abraza a Antonio por la espalda. Y sin embargo le es inevitable soñar con aquella escena final de la película, pero con otros protagonistas. Lovino, reemplazando la figura desesperada de Alfonso XII, mientras que Antonio yacía en la cama agonizante, pálido y moribundo, trasfigurado en Mercedes de Orleans.

Y ese irreprimible miedo amordaza terriblemente al sur de Italia.

* * *

[1] Hay una segunda parte, que cuenta la vida de Alfonso XII después de la muerte de su primer esposa Mercedes: **_A dónde vas triste de ti._** Al final, muere enfermo de tuberculosis, antes de que nazca su hijo varón y heredero: **Alfonso XIII.**


	5. Un dia de sorpresas

**Nota del autor:**

Sigo entonces con esta loca locura. Ya veremos cómo se las arreglan ellos para el parto, y los avatares que sucederán en este día. Me he tardado en cuanto a las entregas de esta historia, pero he trabajado a destajo preparando capítulos para "Una esperanza de paz", proyecto que narra de forma concisa todo lo relacionado al proceso de paz que se ha desarrollado desde octubre de 2012 en la Habana entre la guerrilla y el gobierno colombiano. Si desean pueden pasar por esta historia, y dar sus correspondientes opiniones, quizás la cruce con esta en un par de capítulos, pero quien sabe cómo se desarrolle esta historia (y me refiero a "Una esperanza de paz") pues no tiene una trama preconcebida, sino que fluye orgánicamente de acuerdo a las ultimas noticias que han fluido sobre los diálogos.

Y mi dedicación en cuanto a esta historia no ha sido tan consistente, como en las otras, dado que me he dedicado en cuerpo y alma a mí, por así decirlo, "bebé más adorado y consentido", que lastimosamente no tiene la afluencia que yo esperaba. Sin embargo, no dejaré de lado esta historia, aunque las entregas de "como la vida misma" se han de tardar un poco más.

Solo me queda decirles que disfruten de la lectura de este capítulo. Y los invito a que se den una pasadita por "una esperanza de paz" y opinen, agregado a todo el contenido político que tiene, tiene un poco de lo que gusta en el fandom, y pinceladas atentas de Col/Ven y Den/Noru.

Y no se preocupen, no mataré a nadie.

**Capítulo 5: un día de partos muy difíciles.**

**Pasados ya los 9 meses…**

Todo transcurría como de costumbre en la junta semanal de la ONU. Estados unidos decía tonteras, Francia buscaba camorra con Inglaterra, china les ofrecía golosinas para que dejaran de pelear, en fin. Nada del otro mundo.

Por alguna razón, no se sabía cuál, Colombia había conseguido venir a la sesión de ese día, por lo que naturalmente se unió a china en aras de que Francia e Inglaterra no se acabaran entre sí como siempre. Total, quería ver a Antonio y aunque sea ponerse al tanto de la situación del mundo, mientras él estaba en La Habana en medio de sus propios diálogos. Y ya según las malas lenguas europeas decían que ya parecía ver a Lukas Bönndevik, representación del reino de Noruega con otros ojos. Y ya Dinamarca parecía que empezaba a demostrar los evidentes celos.

Aunque chismes son chismes, el danés solía mirar de forma asesina al colombiano y al noruego mientras discutían propuestas sobre los acuerdos, y posibles alternativas para desatascarlos, en medio de la reunión. Y la húngara no cesaba de mirarlos con atención, presta a ver una pelea entre esas dos naciones que no es que se llevaran tan bien que digamos.

—bien, como decíamos necesitamos proponer medidas efectivas para la recesión en Europa. —apuntó entonces Bélgica intentando encausar la reunión— chicos, por el amor de dios pongamos un poco más de seriedad, por favor!

—YA CALLENSE! —gritó Alemania— HAGANLE CASO A EMMA MALDITA SEA!

La reunión entonces siguió fluyendo con su monótono y cansino ritmo. España, en medio del sopor del embarazo solo dormitaba, lo que hacía con regular frecuencia. Italia estaba al lado del alemán, también con una evidente y bastante protuberante barriga de nueve meses, mientras que Norte del Rin Westfalia había acompañado a su prometido, la representación de la república de Malta, el cual no se despegaba ni un segundo de ella.

―Bien señores, todos ya pueden retirarse.

La reunión se da por terminada. Todos se disponen entonces a salir, el español se levanta con algo de dificultades de su silla. Romano le asiste, pero nota que está algo mal.

―¿te sientes bien?

―sí, si… estoy bien.

Sin embargo, siente un dolor punzante en el bajo vientre.

―no me estés mintiendo, idiota… no te ves nada bien.

―creo… que ya viene

―¿QUE?!

Rápidamente, como si fuera un designio, o una coincidencia extraña del destino, Greta siente un terrible espasmo. Feliciano también está en las mismas, no puede con el dolor.

—Hay que llevarlos rápido a un hospital —exclamó el Maltés azorado.

—Yo llamaré a Steinbeck.

**Entre tanto, en el hospital Clemens Von Gallen…**

Una enfermera corre rápidamente por pasillos, baja aceleradamente por escaleras, asciende y desciende por el ascensor. Lleva en sus manos un teléfono celular, buscando desesperadamente a alguien.

La enfermera no entendía a veces como el doctor Steinbeck, siendo un médico respetado y reconocido en Berlín se le olvidaba a veces portar su celular. Podía estar en cualquier lado, en obstetricia, en la UCI, en neonatología, incluso en la Morgue. A pesar de todo, sabe que el doctor Steinbeck puede contar con ella, y viceversa. No por nada le ayudó a asistir el parto de su hermana, cuando a esta le dio por hacer trabajo de parto en su casa, en plena tormenta de nieve. De no ser por el hecho de que el doctor Steinbeck arriesgó su salud y su vida, para salvarla a ella y a la niña, no estaría corriendo de arriba hacia abajo buscándolo.

Después de tantos correveidiles, lo encuentra comiendo tranquilamente un sándwich de atún con lechuga.

—doctor…

—Heide, tomate un respiro y cuenta hasta diez, ¿por qué la prisa?

—son… sus pacientes, doctor.

—No tengo citas programadas.

—es una emergencia, y es de parte del señor Bielschmitchd… dice que está en camino con su hermana, su cuñado y su… esposo, —tomó aire— que están en trabajo de parto y se dirigen hacia acá.

Steinbeck quedó mudo de la impresión. Tendría que actuar rápido. Dejó a medio comer el sándwich de atún, abandonándolo

—Heide, prepara la sala de partos, saca a todos los que estén allí ahora, y llama a los doctores Heinrich Brunner y Mark Spreißer. Por ningún motivo debe de haber alguien en la sala, aparte mío y los médicos que te dije.

Su tono no admitía replica alguna.

—HAZLO AHORA

La enfermera Heide salió rápidamente de la cafetería, en busca de los dos médicos. Y en su mente se estaba preguntando una cosa.

¿Para qué rayos el doctor Wolfang Steinbeck necesitaba a dos urólogos?.

**De camino al hospital.**

—respira profundo, lento, no te impacientes.

Renato, Lovino y Ludwig estaban asustados en el helicóptero que habían conseguido para el traslado. Todos tres tomaban las manos de sus parejas, intentándolos tranquilizar.

—tengo miedo… —exclamaba Italia, mientras se quejaba y lloraba asustado

—no te asustes, todo va a pasar, tranquilo… —intentaba calmarlo Alemania.

Y sin embargo, el que daba más miedo era el español, el cual no cesaba de decir blasfemias de grueso calibre, mientras se ahogaba del dolor. Lovino sentía en carne propia la fuerza que tenía Antonio, pues este, desesperado por el dolor lo apretaba de su mano. Y se sentía como si le partieran en dos, un dolor intenso, visceral que se acrecentaba cada vez más y más.

—no soporto este maldito dolor,… quiero que pare, ***censurado*… **sácalo, saca esta ***censuradísimo*** YAAAA!

—deja de blasfemar tanto idiota, espera que ya vamos a llegar

Greta por su parte soportaba como podía, y entre sonrisa y sonrisa miraba a un asustado Renato el cual no cesaba de mirarla desesperado, mientras le tenía una de sus manos.

—sabes,… creo que al fin sabremos que ojos tiene.

—no bromees en un momento como este querida —exclamó el maltés—respira, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…

—dios, esto es insoportable! —se quejaba la germana— creo que no podré!

—CUANTO FALTA PARA LLEGAR —inquirió asustado Ludwig.

—Paciencia señor Alemania, solo nos faltan 5 minutos de vuelo —respondió el piloto.

Los minutos parecían horas. Una espera eterna, que se hacía insoportable e insondable. Los tres padres primerizos estaban asustados, aterrorizados por el destino de sus respectivas parejas, lo que se advenía en un futuro próximo, las responsabilidades de la paternidad.

—_halcón XT01 de la flotilla diplomática de las naciones unidas, solicita al operador del Clemens Von Gallen permiso para aterrizar, traemos tres pacientes en estado avanzado de labor de parto._

—_Clemens Von Gallen al Halcón XT01, permiso concedido. El doctor Wolfang Steinbeck está esperando los pacientes._

El helicóptero aterrizó en el helipuerto del hospital. Steinbeck se intentaba sostener sus lentes en medio de la ventisca fuerte que generaban las hélices de la aeronave. Al aterrizar, desciende primero Feliciano, asistido por Renato y Ludwig, el cual intenta como puede ayudar a su pareja. Los enfermeros están perplejos con aquella surrealista visión, aunque inmediatamente Steinbeck los hace reaccionar.

—IDIOTAS, AYUDEN AL SEÑOR VARGAS!

Dicho esto, acercan una silla de ruedas hacia Italia, lo sientan en la misma, le sigue Norte del Rin Westfalia, la cual sonríe a pesar del dolor que la corroe. Por último, la representación del reino de España, el cual estaba al borde del dolor, con un rostro lloroso y sufriente, teniéndose a la fuerza el bajo vientre.

—Hay que llevarlos a Maternidad, rápido! —exclamó perentoriamente el doctor.

Se dirigieron rápidamente, intentando evitar llamar la atención. La unidad de maternidad había sido desocupada, aludiendo una "emergencia biológica", cuando en realidad asistirían al parto de los hijos de tres naciones. Los pasillos lucían fantasmagóricos, con su antiséptico y frio blanco, la luz fría y gélida de los bombillos halógenos, las persianas que cerraban los ventanales y que evitaban cualquier tipo de mirada indiscreta.

—¿alguno de ustedes sabe cuántos centímetros de dilatación tiene la señorita Bielschmitchd? —inquirió perentoriamente el doctor.

—¿eh?

—cuanta dilatación tiene la señorita Bielschmitchd…

Los tres estaban sonrojados. En especial cierto maltés.

—eh… nos da algo de vergüenza…

—no importa. —posteriormente ordenó a las enfermeras— llévenlos a los tres a la sala de partos. Ustedes esperen aquí unos minutos, apenas todo esté preparado los dejaremos entrar.

Y dicho esto, los tres pacientes ingresaron a la sala de partos, en donde se les prepararía para el alumbramiento.

**En la sala de espera del hospital…**

Gilbert, Fernando, Gabriel, Fabriccio y Juan Pablo habían llegado de forma precipitada al hospital en auto. Juan no sabía el porqué de su impulso al ir hacia el hospital, acompañado del prusiano y el navarro. Quizás la curiosidad morbosa, el sentido de solidaridad, o ser por alguna extraña razón el único latinoamericano en ese instante.

—tiene que revisar señorita… Antonio Fernández Carriedo, ingresó hoy por la mañana.

—no tenemos ingresos con ese nombre, _Herr _Montblanc —respondió la enfermera encargada del registro.

—vuelva y revise, maldita sea!

No los habían dejado ingresar, agregado a que el área de Maternidad había sido repentinamente evacuada por "emergencia biológica". Habían tenido que evacuar al personal, trasladando a los pacientes que habían en ese momento a otras dependencias. Sin embargo, todos los médicos estaban al pendiente de evacuar por completo la clínica, aunque según los reportes habían logrado confinar la emergencia en las dependencias de Maternidad, ubicadas en el piso 9.

—dios mío… todo esto no debería de estar pasando —exclamó azorado Gabriel— según me contó Ludwig, el parto sería en dos semanas, no hoy.

—no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. —le dijo el colombiano animándolo— el viejo Toño es duro de pelar, y eso lo sé muy bien.

El italiano, que llevaba en ese momento una camisa de manga larga color pardo, pantalones negros, mocasines de cuero color terracota y alzacuellos solo atinó a persignarse.

Sin embargo al parecer la enfermera recibe una llamada, casi al mismo tiempo que cierto francés llega de forma repentina al hospital.

—díganme que sucede con Toni, ahora —exigió el francés desesperado.

—tú no tienes el derecho de estar aquí —le espetó Navarra a Francia

—claro que sí, Toni es mi amigo, no lo pienso dejar en un momento como este.

El albino de ojos azules solo lo miró con irritación, estaba desesperado, asustado. Lo agarró de un brazo. El francés le miró con reto.

—te vas ya mismo de aquí.

—DETENTE!

Gilbert lo detuvo. Estaba dispuesto a defender a su degenerado amigo francés, y a quizás permitirle que viniera al parto.

—No es justo lo que estás haciendo con Francis, sabes que es el amigo más cercano de Antonio, ¿y aun así lo echas?.

—él no es de la familia, tiene que irse.

—NO IMPORTA! —Le gritó el prusiano al navarro.

Después de todo, lograron que Francis se quedara.

**Ya en la sala de partos…**

—todo ya está listo doctor. —dijo la enfermera.

Steinbeck estaba ya enfundado en el uniforme quirúrgico, asistido por sus otros colegas. Brunner y Spreißer aún no entendían como rayos terminaron involucrados en semejante locura, pero confiaban en la pericia de Wolfang. Así como Ludwig, Renato y Lovino confiaban ciegamente en el medico de cabellos cobrizos, lentes color café y mirada algo distraída.

—los tres se comunicarán conmigo por medio de Bluetooth, activen todos sus auriculares. —le dijo el doctor— alguna duda, no duden en comunicármela, por lo que tendremos que intentar seguir el protocolo normal de estos casos.

Sin embargo, Brunner le dice a su colega Steinbeck de forma mordaz lo siguiente.

—claro, te tomas el trabajo más fácil al atender a la chica, mientras que a nosotros nos dejas lo difícil.

—deja de quejarte Heinrich. —le espetó Steinbeck— tú te encargarás de España, mientras que Spreißer se encargará de Italia. Yo obviamente me encargaré de la representación del estado federal de Westfalia. ¿Queda ya entendido?

Los dos asintieron.

—ya es hora.

Tres salas de parto habían sido dispuestas especialmente en el área de maternidad. Tendrían que intentar salvar las dificultades obvias de un parto para un hombre, agregado al dolor visceral que corroía a los tres, aunque el que no parecía soportar el dolor en lo más mínimo era el español de ojos verde aceituna.

Ya las respectivas parejas de los tres pacientes estaban listos para entrar a la salas de parto. Esperaban en una salita de preparación afuera de la entrada, mientras se cambiaban los trajes por una ropa más acorde a la situación.

—chicos… de verdad, tengo que decirles algo. —les dijo el maltés— estoy nervioso.

Ludwig lo miró, y tenía que darle la razón a su futuro cuñado. También estaba atenazado de los nervios con lo que pudiese suceder, expectante, dispuesto a todo. A pesar de que el doctor Steinbeck le había dicho que todo marchaba a las mil maravillas sentía miedo. Cualquier cosa podía salir mal.

Pero el que sentía un miedo aun peor era Lovino. El suritaliano estaba francamente aterrorizado con lo que pudiese llegar a pasar en ese instante, la debilidad y postración en la que estaba Antonio, las posibilidades cada vez más cercanas de un destino trágico. Temía por él y por el hijo que se avecinaba, quería simplemente que todo pasara rápidamente y no tener que pasar por ese trance.

—no eres el único —le respondió el alemán.

Se habían puesto ya las batas y las cofias que cubrían estrictamente el cabello de todos tres. Steinbeck los miró.

—Ya preparamos a los pacientes. El señor Kirkland me acompañará en la sala de partos b. El señor Vargas se dirigirá a la sala a, y usted señor Bielschmitchd se dirigirá a la sala c. —dijo Steinbeck de forma seria.

Los tres asintieron. Ingresaron entonces a las salas de parto, en donde ya estaban los pacientes posicionados debidamente para el alumbramiento. Greta lucía sudorosa, cubierta apenas por una bata médica, lo mismo que Antonio y Feliciano. Ludwig miró a su pareja, sonreía a pesar de todo, sudaba a mares, pero intentaba disimular el dolor que lo corroía. Tenía que intentar ser valiente, darle alientos y fuerza, recordando claramente las palabras, el compromiso al que había llegado hacía ya cerca de dos años atrás en su matrimonio, en aquella alejada isla del pacífico sur.

_yo te prometo a ti amarte, respetarte, serte fiel, protegerte, acompañarte en la alegría y en la adversidad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en los momentos buenos y en los malos, por todos los días de mi eterna vida, hasta el fin de los tiempos…_

Era la prueba de fuego para su matrimonio.

Steinbeck activó su auricular. Encendió la pantalla LCD que estaba en la sala, verificó el funcionamiento del soporte vital.

—Doctor Heinrich Brunner, ¿todo está listo con el paciente España?

Brunner estaba en la sala de partos a, junto con Lovino y Antonio, agregado a dos enfermeros que asistían al urólogo. Desde la sala de partos, levantó el pulgar en señal de afirmación.

—_todo está listo Wolfang, la presión es estable, los signos vitales están estables. _

Posteriormente se dirigió hacia la sala C.

—Doctor Mark Spreißer, ¿todo está listo con el paciente norte de Italia?

Spreißer simplemente asintió de forma afirmativa.

—_todo está en orden con el paciente, doctor Steinbeck._

—entonces, adelante. —ordenó Steinbeck — comencemos con esto.

Ya habían comenzado las labores de parto, aunque con una manifiesta dificultad entre los otros dos pacientes. Ludwig estaba de verdad preocupado, mientras intentaba servir de ayuda al doctor Spreißer, aunque él hacía lo mejor que podía ante las indicaciones de Steinbeck. Dada la ausencia de un conducto o canal adecuado para que los niños salieran (pues una dificultad adicional estaba en que el parto era múltiple), habían tenido que abrirse a fuerzas uno para Italia, y eso generó una dificultad obviamente adicional.

—Le pido que no puje con tanta fuerza señor… —le suplicó el médico, en medio del sopor de la sala de partos, los sonidos repitentes de los monitores. Feliciano sufría un dolor desgarrador, sintiéndose al límite, como si el entrenamiento de siempre, la calistenia tradicional de todos los días fuera redoblada a un punto máximo y crudo de sadismo cruel.

—todo va a salir bien… respira… —le decía el alemán, mientras le acariciaba el pelo en medio de su desesperación, le sostenía la mano que apretaba con inmisericorde fuerza — con calma…

—No puedo… n-no puedo c-con esto… —gimoteaba el italiano.

—vas a poder, sé que tú puedes.

Sin embargo en la sala b no parecía que las cosas fueran tan normales.

Greta también estaba en su propio y desgarrador dolor.

—Greta, puje con fuerza… a mi cuenta hace un esfuerzo más, ya va a salir… paciencia

—NO PUEDO MAS! —grita la alemana.

—amor, tranquila, solo haz un esfuerzo y puja. —le musitaba el maltés…

—tu no entiendes el maldito dolor que siento, esto es insoportable! —espetó la germana, mientras miraba al maltés con sus ojos desorbitados de dolor.

—UN ESFUERZO MÁS Y YA SALE, YA ASOMÓ LA CABEZA! —gritó Steinbeck — PUJE!

Redobló el esfuerzo y pujó con una fuerza brutal, gritando de forma inmisericorde. Su grito se confundió con el del italiano de la sala c, que al menos ya había conseguido dar a luz al primero de los gemelos.

—Solo falta uno —exclamó azorado el médico.

**Sala de espera, en ese mismo lapso de tiempo.**

Los que esperaban en la sala contigua habían aumentado. Kiku había arribado después de casi hora y media, también en espera de noticias. Lo mismo que Fabriccio, el cual había llegado azorado a la sala de espera, en las cuales ya todos intentaban matar el tiempo y la tensión del momento.

Esperaban por algún indicio, noticias. Los gritos ensordecedores resonaban de forma espantosa por la fantasmagórica área de maternidad, en las cuales aparte de los médicos, los tres pacientes, los tres padres primerizos, los enfermeros que asistían a los doctores, y los familiares que esperaban en la sala de esperan, no había nadie en absoluto.

—ya han pasado más de dos horas, y nada que salen —musitó preocupado Fernando.

—un parto nunca es fácil, Fernando-san —le respondió Kiku al navarro de cabellos níveos.

Y mientras tanto Gabriel no cesaba de pasear nerviosamente su rosario, rezando a media voz, rogando para que nada malo sucediese. Todos intentaban distraer la tensión conversando tontamente sobre cualquier tema, Gilbert intentaba mantener el buen ánimo entre todos, pero la preocupación entre todos era más que obvia, en especial de parte de Navarra el cual tenía el alma en vilo.

De ellos, era tal vez el único de los presentes que conocía el verdadero riesgo que estaba cruzando el español. Sabía que la vida de su sobrino y su sobrino-nieto dependía de la pericia del doctor Wolfang Steinbeck, aunque todo eso parecía demasiado irreal.

Y ya era el momento de que otra persona supiese la real dimensión de todo. Así Lovino lo matase, pero él tenía que enterarse.

—Francis, necesito hablar contigo.

El galo lo miró. La expresión en el rostro del navarro denotaba una contenida preocupación y angustia, como si cargase con el peso de un secreto.

**De regreso a la sala de partos…**

Habían concretado al menos el parto de Greta. Después del agónico dolor, vino la felicidad

—es una niña, felicidades —dijo Steinbeck, mientras limpiaba a la bebé recién nacida de los restos de placenta y sangre que estaban adheridos a su cuerpo y procedía a cortar el cordón umbilical con pericia.

Prontamente, se oyó un fuerte y claro llanto en la sala b.

Los dos padres miraron. Renato miró enternecido y lloroso de felicidad a su pareja, le besó la frente, mientras ella reía de forma algo entrecortada y emocionada, derramando lágrimas de felicidad. Steinbeck cubrió a la niña con unas cuantas mantas.

No habían palabras para expresar la felicidad de ambos. Los dos lloraban emocionados, Steinbeck les acercó la niña, la miraron emocionados, Greta la acarició, mirándola fijamente, mientras seguía llorando con fuerza. Y muy al pesar de ambos, aún no había abierto los ojos.

Pero la felicidad entre ellos era evidente, y no se cambiaban en ese momento.

Ya en la otra sala, el doctor Spreißer había recibido a los dos niños del parto de su paciente. Los bramidos eran fuertes, Italia estaba rendido y exhausto, pero estaba feliz. Alemania le miró, y miró a sus dos retoños.

—son varones señor Bielschmichdt. —le dijo el médico.

Se los acercaron. Ludwig sostuvo a uno, lo miró fijamente. Sensaciones nuevas embargaban su corazón y su mente, tantos sueños, tantas expectativas… sentía que era la consumación de todos sus anhelos secretos.

Y no pudo evitarlo. Las lágrimas de felicidad fluyeron de su rostro por sí solas, mientras miraba a su pareja, el cual sonreía de forma casada después del enorme esfuerzo que había tenido que pasar, mirando con una creciente alegría a sus dos niños.

—entréguenme al niño —le dijo una de las enfermeras.

—a..-a donde se los llevan —inquirió asustado Italia

—tranquilícese señor. —le dijo el médico con una sonrisa— los llevaremos a la sala de neonatos en donde les haremos control de talla y peso. Ya los podrá ver más tarde.

Dicho esto, se retiran las dos enfermeras con los dos niños de la sala la c. Lo mismo hacen con la niña de la sala B.

Aunque las peores complicaciones eran en la sala a, en donde los ensordecedores y horrendos gritos eran cada vez más sonoros.

**Retornando a la sala de espera…**

Cuatro horas. Ya se cernía la noche sobre la ciudad, y así mismo en el hospital. La expectativa había crecido, amén de que todos estaban ya asustados por lo que le pudiese suceder.

Juan Pablo sin embargo no sabía el porqué de su presencia allí. A pesar de todo lo sucedido con Antonio ya no le guardaba rencor por todo lo sucedido durante las guerras de independencia. Y por muy extraño que fuera, sus lazos con el español se habían fortalecido durante los últimos años con todo aquello del ETA. Solidaridad tal vez, o el verse reflejado a sí mismo en la situación perenne de guerra que Antonio había tenido (a pesar de los años que habían pasado del cese al fuego permanente declarado en 2010) lo habían unido tal vez de una forma demasiado fuerte a su ex mentor.

El teléfono repica fuertemente.

—aló con quien hablo

—_perdón por interrumpir en un momento así pero es importante._

—Luke, no creo que sea el momento para discutir sobre…

—_no es sobre la ronda de esta semana, ni sobre las declaraciones de tu ex presidente…_

Sus conversaciones con Lukas Bönndevik se habían limitado en los últimos meses al desarrollo de los diálogos de paz. Y era extraño que lo llamase por otro motivo que no fuera los diálogos.

—dime que sucede.

—_de esto depende la vida de Antonio y el hijo que va a tener, así que tienes que escucharme con toda atención._

Lo escuchó. No sabía cómo sabía lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento con su ex mentor y con Lovino. Fernando y Francis no se encontraban, Gabriel no cesaba de pasar las cuentas de su rosario rezando impasible, Fabriccio caminaba de forma azorada de lado a lado, nadie salía a dar noticia alguna.

—Es una maldita locura lo que me estás diciendo Luke! —le espetó el colombiano consternado— ¿crees que será fácil que entre yo a la sala de partos en una situación como esta?

—_tienes que hacerlo. _—le insistió el nórdico— _se por qué te lo digo, lo presentí desde hace días y es la única forma de la que ambos vivan._

—¿Cómo estás seguro de que Antonio corre peligro?, yo lo he visto bien, a la perfección, algo débil pero bien…

—_¿Cuántas veces lo has visto desde que tú, yo, José, Carlos y Manuel hemos estado en la Habana en medio de las negociaciones?_

—poco pero…

—_pero nada _—le espetó Noruega a Colombia— _tienes que decírselo a un familiar cercano de Antonio, a alguien que esté ligado por sangre a él… quizás su hermano Paulo o Fernando Montblanc._

—está bien, se lo diré.

Colgó. Aun no podía creer lo que le decía Lukas con respecto a Antonio. Decidido, se aprestó a buscar a Fernando para comunicarle la llamada que había recibido. Pero se detuvo al oírlo a él y a Francis conversar en tenues susurros, en uno de los pasillos del ala de maternidad.

—no puede ser que hayas ocultado algo tan grave, Fernando! —le espetó el francés— Antonio merecía saber esto.

—claro, ¿crees que es fácil tener que lidiar con el embarazo de una nación en crisis?, entiende que era peligroso tenerle que decir a Antonio que podría morir en el quirófano. —contrapunteó el Navarro iracundo e irritado

Parecían discutir sobre la situación de Antonio. El albino miraba con azoramiento y desespero al rubio de ojos azules. Estaban preocupados, en el rostro de ambos se denotaba la impotencia aunque Francis no podía cambiar el estupor que se transfiguraba en sus ojos.

Posteriormente se dejó ver. Los dos europeos se sobresaltan al ver la presencia del latinoamericano.

—chicos, los están buscando.

Fernando estaba evidentemente nervioso.

—Juan, de verdad yo no…

—lo sé todo.

Eso dejó frio al navarro, y aún más perplejo al francés.

**Sala de partos.**

—no puedo más…. Dios mío… no puedo con más

El español lloraba al borde de la desesperación. El dolor era desgarrador, el niño aun no quería salir. Brunner intentaba por todas las formas sacar al niño pero no podía. Llamó desesperado al doctor Steinbeck, necesitaba de su asistencia. Lovino no podía evitar estar preocupado en esos instantes, veía cercano de nuevo el final de aquella película, la realidad patente de ver a su pareja vestido de frac blanco en un lúgubre catafalco fúnebre.

—insiste estúpido, respira y puja! —espeta Lovino, aferrándose de su mano.

El doctor Steinbeck intenta de nuevo seguir con el trabajo. Brunner se hace a un lado. En medio de todo el esfuerzo, parece que al menos empieza a surgir la cabeza del infante.

—ya viene en camino, ya viene en camino! —exclamó entonces el médico— solo un poco más, un empujón más

Un último grito, espantoso, inmisericorde. Antonio gritó con todas sus fuerzas, en una exclamación de sordo y desgarrador dolor.

Empieza a salir, poco a poco. España siente un alivio extraño, aunque la sangre empieza a fluir de forma rápida.

—ya está, es un niño, es un hermoso niño…—dijo Steinbeck sosteniendo al niño en brazos, limpiándolo y procediendo a activar su sistema respiratorio golpeando la espalda con una palmada leve. Se oye un chillido leve, Antonio empieza a ver a su hijo, sonríe levemente, sus ojos se nublan.

—estamos perdiendo los signos vitales del paciente, doctor —exclama una enfermera.

—120 centímetros cúbicos de epinefrina —exclamó el doctor.

Lovino no entiende. El niño repentinamente deja de llorar, su pulso es débil

—también estamos perdiendo al niño, doctor

—MALDICIÓN, ¿QUE ES LO QUE PASA? —espeta el italiano—EXPLIQUENME DE UNA PUTA VEZ QUE ES LO QUE PASA.

—tiene que salir de aquí. —ordena Steinbeck perentoriamente

Se aferra a su esposo. Su vida se pierde, se esfuma poco a poco. Dos enfermeros se aprestan a sacarlo, el se resiste, gritos, blasfemias, algunos golpes.

Y antes de salir, ve como el doctor Steinbeck intenta hacer todo lo humanamente posible por salvarlos, pero es inevitable. Está en shock, desolado. No puede seguir con más. Brunner se acerca, le pone una mano en el hombro de Steinbeck. Nota la impotencia, está temiendo lo peor.

Cierran la puerta de la sala, Lovino lo único que hace en ese momento es aferrarse a la misma, golpeándola al borde de la desesperación, llorando enloquecido.

**Entre tanto, en otro lugar…**

Francis, Fernando y Juan Pablo habían arribado agitados, algo sucios, con sus camisas algo desgarradas. El francés tenía dos arañones en su rostro, el navarro se había improvisado una venda con un trozo de tela. Los demás no entendían lo que estaba sucediendo, estaban asustados al verlos así.

—¿qué les sucedió? —inquirió entonces el sanmarinense al verlos a los tres en ese estado y ese azoramiento.

—no hay tiempo, tenemos que entrar a la sala en donde está Antonio.

Lovino sale. Se nota su desolación, su tristeza. Lloraba y sollozaba desesperado.

—¿pasa algo?

Gabriel entiende inmediatamente ese rostro de angustia impotente, de desesperación. Lo ve en los familiares de alguien que acababa de fallecer. Se persigna, musita una oración lúgubre, todos en ese momento están temiendo lo peor.

Juan sin embargo, es terco y no es capaz de dejar las cosas así.

—No va a pasar, NO MIENTRAS ESTÉ AQUÍ! —espetó el colombiano airado.

Entre sus manos tenía una bandera tricolor. El amarillo, el azul y el rojo de su propia bandera. Fernando llevaba también la bandera del reino español, el escudo preciosamente bordado con la divisa "plus ultra" en hilo de oro, las franjas de vivo rojo resplandecientes, escoltando al dorado de la bandera española. Ingresan los tres, Lovino no entiende, pero en los furiosos y relampagueantes ojos verdes del colombiano nota una obstinación que en secreto agradecía.

—Señor, no puede ingresar es un área restringida.

Hizo a un lado al enfermero. Recordaba todas y cada una de las indicaciones de Lukas, que le había dicho horas atrás.

_Las naciones como tú, como yo y como Antonio están unidas a las vidas de todos sus habitantes por algo que se llama "**conciencia colectiva**". Un símbolo nacional le puede dar fuerzas, pero cuando nace un hijo de una nación, es diferente. Salvar a Antonio es sencillo, cúbrelo con su propia bandera, la conciencia colectiva de los seres humanos hará el resto y lo estabilizará. No le quitarás la bandera hasta que se haya recuperado por completo, pero lo importante es el niño**[1]**. _

Ingresó entonces a la sala de parto. Steinbeck los vio. Brunner estaba encolerizado.

—SALGAN AHORA, NO ESTÁ PERMITIDO EL INGRESO DE PERSONAS NO AUTORIZADAS A LA SALA!

—DEJELOS BRUNNER —espetó Steinbeck.

Fernando cubrió a Antonio con la bandera española. Lo miró. Estaba pálido como el alabastro. Empezó a asustarse, pudieron llegar tarde.

_En estos momentos el hijo de Antonio está débil por la crisis. Necesita fortaleza, la formula está en la **sangre** y la **tierra. **Mezclen tierra negra con la sangre de una nación que tenga un nexo, o parentesco con el infante. Un hermano, el padre mismo, la madre misma, entre más cercano mejor. Han de tomar con la punta de los dedos un poco de esta mezcla, dándosela a probar al niño. Esto debe de ser lo primero que debe comer, pues lo ligará de por vida a la tierra, y le dará la fuerza necesaria para que viva._

—Francis, saca la tierra ahora —ordenó el colombiano

—Esto atenta contra los protocolos de asepsia, —dijo consternado Steinbeck— no sigan más.

—usted no entiende doctor, es necesario hacer esto para salvarlos a ambos —dijo la representación de Colombia.

Steinbeck intentó entender y comprender todo ese ritual. Parecía tener algo de ancestral, de antiguo, tenía una comprensión diferente y extraña, mística y ceremonial. Los dejó proseguir.

Francis sacó de sus bolsillos tierra negra. Tiró los implementos quirúrgicos de una charola, la echó a la misma. Juan Pablo tomó un escalpelo, se desenrolló la venda de su brazo derecho, y se cortó una vena. La sangre que emanaba de su muñeca cayó a la tierra, posteriormente se aprestó a volverse a vendar la herida recién abierta, mezcló su propia sangre con la tierra.

—pásenme al niño. —volvió a ordenar Colombia.

Le pasaron al recién nacido. Lo acunó con sumo cuidado, tomó un poco de la mezcla entre la punta de sus dedos, se la dio a probar.

—_dios, tiene que funcionar _—se dijo Colombia para sus adentros desesperado.

Lo arropó con su bandera. El hijo de Antonio estaba cubierto por su propia tricolor, algo en cierto modo irónico. Antiguamente el padre del niño había combatido contra esa tricolor doscientos años atrás, y en ese momento, esa misma bandera amarilla, azul y roja le estaba dando ese necesario cobijo vital.

Lovino estaba mirando expectante, desesperado. Era una alternativa que no podía desperdiciar, todo dependía de ese instante. Todos contenían la respiración en ese momento.

Luego, Antonio empezó a reaccionar, tomando aire de forma repentina, respirando de forma ahogada.

Automáticamente el niño empieza a llorar, con un llanto fuerte y claro. Lovino se siente aliviado, al sentir que lo peor acabó de pasar. Lloroso, pero algo feliz, se acerca a Antonio, quien sonríe ignorante de lo que ha sucedido.

—¿Por qué estoy cubierto con mi bandera? —preguntó España con debilidad.

Lovino simplemente no dijo nada, atinó a abrazarlo feliz y lloroso. Juan les acercó al niño.

—de verdad, no sé cómo agradecerte por lo que acabas de hacer —exclamó el italiano.

Colombia simplemente atinó a sonreír.

—simplemente, haz feliz a los tuyos. —le dijo el colombiano— ese es todo el agradecimiento que puedes darme.

Después, el simplemente se retira de la sala de parto. Los médicos rápidamente los estabilizan a ambos, y llevan al niño aun envuelto en la bandera colombiana hacia el ala de neonatología.

* * *

[1] Solo **Noruega**, **Inglaterra** y **Colombia** tiene la capacidad plena de curar a una nación, a causa también de que ellos tres tiene una percepción mucho mayor de lo paranormal, dado la limpieza del corazón de todos ellos.


	6. una nueva vida

**Nota del autor.**

Y en este momento,… sigo purgando un castigo muy espantoso. Pero quien me manda desobedecer órdenes. Las madres son implacables, pero yo me lo busqué.

Sigo entonces con lo que sucedió después del parto, y el día posterior. Lo diré de una vez y para siempre: esta es la saga más cursi, moe y "kawaii" que he escrito en mi vida, es tan cursi que el solo escribirla me causa diabetes (eso quiere decir que escribir cosas empachosas se me da fácil, o es que me contagié del empacho y dulzonería que existe por estos lares… por lo que he tenido que lavarme la boca con lejía para quitarme el exceso de azúcar que me queda en la boca después de escribir cada capítulo).

De paso, como una nota publicitaria especial: Visiten la cuenta de FedericoIIelgrande (FriedrichIIderGroße) en YouTube. Tiene unos videos estupendos de los himnos nacionales de todas las naciones del canon Hetalia y también de Latín Hetalia, agregado a videos históricos muy educativos e instructivos, amén de un par de videos de Rusia-chan que de verdad causan miedo verlos. Aparte del Himno nacional de Colombia (dato especial, tiene imágenes del OC que uso siempre, Juan Pablo Márquez de **Sirbluemoustache**), uno de los que más me gustó en lo personal es el himno de Polonia, además de dos interesantísimas peculiaridades Hetalianas: los himnos de Estonia y Finlandia tienen musicalización similar, lo mismo que los de Inglaterra y Liechtenstein. Todos los Himnos están subtitulados tanto en inglés como en español, y ya les han dado la vuelta al mundo (hay comentarios de gente de Letonia, Polonia, Alemania, Italia, España y Rusia). Otro de los recomendados es el Himno de la UE, o la oda a la alegría de Beethoven, una joya hetaliana invaluable.

**Para Mizuki-chan:** hay tres one-shots enteramente Vat/Swiss escritos por obra mía: **Sorprendidos Infraganti** (un hit que abrió al escenario Hetaliano esta pareja tan peculiar), **incitación al pecado** (un poco más detallado y sucio) y **un compromiso antes de la audiencia**(de hecho, a lo que alude Eli en la fiesta fueron los hechos narrados en este one-shot). Personalmente me gustaría que otros aparte de mí se animen a escribir sobre este par, ya que tienen sus devaneos ocultos, y eso que la santa sede no es una blanca e inocente paloma (como algunos lo pintan) o un intransigente cura (como otros lo pintan). Si, tienen sus "marranadas" pero como dicen "lo que se hace en el vaticano, en el vaticano se queda"… así que uno puede inferir que quinientos años de Suiza sirviendo como guardaespaldas personal de la santa sede… bueno, no hay que sumar 2+2 para que de 4 ¿no?. Ellos darán una sorpresita muy interesante a medida que transcurra la historia.

Como siempre, disfruten de la lectura.

**Capítulo 6: Un nuevo día, una nueva vida.**

**Unas cuantas horas más tarde, en una de tantas habitaciones del hospital Clemens Von Gallen…**

Después de una tarde y una noche completamente agitadas, todos al menos habían tomado un respiro en medio de todo ese caos. A los tres los habían trasladado ya a sus correspondientes habitaciones en donde reposarían durante el tiempo necesario para que tomaran fuerzas.

Comencemos entonces con Italia.

Feliciano se encontraba en ese momento dormido en la cama, cansado del esfuerzo que había conllevado toda la labor de parto. Una pantalla a su lado monitoreaba sus signos vitales de forma constante. Ludwig por su parte estaba durmiendo en uno de los sillones que habían disponibles en ese momento en la habitación, cubierto apenas por su abrigo, el cual estaba usando como una suerte de manta improvisada. No se había despegado de él ni un segundo en absoluto, después de salir de la sala de partos se cercioró de que lo trasladasen directamente a la habitación asignada. Luego, se enteró de todo lo sucedido con Antonio, pues estaba tan concentrado en lo que le pasaba a su pareja que no se había cerciorado de los demás. A fin de cuentas, Antonio hace parte de su familia.

Total, después del traslado a la habitación, se dirigió hacia la sala de neonatos. Los únicos niños recién nacidos en ese instante eran sus dos hijos, y naturalmente sus "sobrinos". Los distinguía claramente por el hecho de que llevaban ambos un peculiar rizo que sobresalía de entre sus cabecitas, de tonalidad cobriza.

En la manilla estaban marcados ya los nombres: Alessandro y Marco Bielschmitchd. Peso: 5.632 gr cada uno.

Paulatinamente Italia abre los ojos. Desde que salió de la sala de partos, ha dormido profundamente, intentando recuperar las fuerzas.

—eh… _capitano…_ —le dijo débilmente el italiano al alemán.

Ludwig al oír la débil voz del su pareja se levanta sobresaltado. Rápidamente se levanta de la silla, se acerca a él.

—descansa, ha sido una tarde muy dura. —le dijo el alemán.

—¿y… los niños?, donde están, quiero verlos —reclamó entonces Italia.

—Ya los traerán.

Alguien toca a la puerta del cuarto. Alemania se apresta a abrir, es Steinbeck el cual con una amplia sonrisa ingresa acompañado de dos enfermeras.

—bueno, por lo que he visto está usted a la perfección, ¿o supongo mal?

—estoy muy bien _dottore_ —exclama el italiano.

Las enfermeras cargaban de forma cuidadosa a ambos recién nacidos. Le pasaron uno a Italia, y otro a Alemania. Steinbeck los miró. Era extraño, pero le invadió algo de nostalgia verlos, recordó a su esposa Floriane, a su hija Ariane. Después de años, aún era doloroso recordar que aquella momentánea felicidad le fuese arrebatada de forma tan cruel.

Una lágrima se escurrió por entre su mejilla. Intentó contenerse.

—_dottore… _¿sucede algo? —inquirió el italiano.

Steinbeck se sintió demasiado incómodo frente a aquellas afirmaciones. No quería recabar en aquella herida tan dolorosa, tan patente.

—no sucede nada —le responde amablemente el doctor, luego agregó de forma evasiva— los niños están bien de salud, su talla y peso son adecuados. Les repito, mis más sinceras felicitaciones a los dos.

Intempestivamente sale de la habitación.

—son hermosos… —dijo Italia.

Feliciano cargaba en sus brazos a Marco, el cual era el más calmado y "pasivo" de los dos. Había heredado los mismos ojos claros del padre, el peculiar rizo que sobresalía de su cabecita era un aporte de la "madre". Alessanddro por su parte había heredado los ojos achocolatados de Italia, el cabello de la misma tonalidad de Alemania, y también el rizo.

Inevitablemente Alessandro empieza a llorar, de forma constante y clara.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó Italia asustado— dime que pasa

Alemania como padre primerizo no sabía el porqué del llanto. Impulsivamente se asustó, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. La enfermera simplemente lo miró, ya sabía el porqué del llanto, con su curtida y evidente experiencia en estos trotes le era claro el porqué de los lamentos del bebé.

—debe tener hambre —dijo la enfermera—tranquilícese, simplemente hay que alimentarlo.

Le pasó a Italia el otro niño.

—¿y cómo lo alimento? —preguntó el italiano.

—bueno… supongo que deberá haber un biberón por ahí, ¿no? —inquirió el alemán.

La enfermera los miró. Bueno, en todos sus años de experiencia no había visto semejante cuadro, así como nunca había asistido al parto de un hombre. Extraño, pero de todo se ve en la viña del señor.

—tiene que hacerlo usted mismo —le respondió la enfermera— acerque al niño a uno de sus pezones, y el hará el resto.

Le indicó con tranquilidad benevolente lo que debía de hacer. Le ayudó a desabrocharse la bata. Alemania le miró algo incómodo, todo eso era extraño y nuevo para él. Y a veces demasiado irreal. Italia acercó al niño a su pecho, Alemania miró con algo de mal disimulado interés.

—¿Qué estás mirando?—le dijo el italiano— no mires, ¡pervertido!

Era evidente la vergüenza. Su primer vez amamantando y era evidente que le atemorizaba. Aunque la enfermera si tenía razón en algo: el niño sabía instintivamente que hacer, succionó el pezón, del cual emanó la leche necesaria para alimentar al niño. Y por vez primera, se fijó con mayor atención en él, tenía algunas cosas de Ludwig como el cabello, aunque el niño era parecido en cierto modo a él.

Varias sensaciones nuevas le invadieron en ese instante. Los dos niños eran tan vulnerables, tan indefensos,… sentía que era su responsabilidad cuidarlos, protegerlos. Ludwig le acercó al otro niño, le fue un poco dificultoso sostenerlos a ambos pero pudo conseguirlo. El alemán los miró a los tres, y a pesar de todo, parecía que su carga de responsabilidades crecía cada vez más: si era difícil la convivencia con un italiano medio distraído y algo… torpe, el esfuerzo sería doble si tendría que cuidar a los gemelos. La responsabilidad tendría que ser compartida y eso era una dificultad manifiesta, temía que el italiano cometiera una torpeza que pusiese en riesgo a los niños. Pero un extraño impulso le indicaba que podría confiar en su pareja

Repentinamente, dos personas hacen su ingreso. Roderich y Elissabeta llegan, la húngara estaba radiante y feliz, llevaba entre sus manos un ramo de espléndidas flores, el austriaco un enorme oso de peluche y un rostro de incomodidad.

—Hola! Veo que llegamos en un mal momento —atinó a decir la húngara sonriente—y tengo que decirles que los niños están preciosos… ¿no es verdad, Roderich?

—si, si… son muy hermosos los niños —respondió el austriaco negligente— ¿Dónde puedo dejar esto?

Ludwig le indicó que lo dejase en el sofá. El austriaco dejó el oso, la húngara pidió un florero y puso las flores del ramo en él. El cuadro estaba como para foto, por lo que no dudó en sacar su cámara fotográfica, tomando una foto muy oportuna para el momento.

Roderich notó que Ludwig esbozaba en su rostro una sonrisa. Y ya su rostro parecía acostumbrarse a ella.

**En otro de los cuartos…**

Greta y Renato estaban en la habitación contigua. La niña estaba reposando en el regazo de la germana, dormida profundamente. Y si, los ojos de Aurora (pues ese es el nombre que le pusieron a la niña) eran de un color dorado intenso, iguales a los del padre. Unas hebras de cabello dorado también sobresalían de su cabecita, mientras retozaba de forma cómoda. Bueno, al menos Westfalia había acertado en lo de los ojos.

El maltés la miró. Si, tenía que admitir que Gabriel tenía algo de razón, tendría que sentar cabeza, tendría que dejar de lado los días, semanas y meses de navegación solitaria en su "príncipe", el cual aún estaba anclado en el puerto de La Valetta, esperando a su fiel capitán. Pero el sacrificio valdría la pena, porque podría ver crecer a su niñita adorada, protegerla de todo mal y peligro… y de la influencia nefasta de algunas personas.

Fabriccio ingresa a la habitación. Le acompaña Ekaterina, la cual llevaba consigo unos cuantos regalos.

—apenas me enteré ayer y no dudé en venir aquí a acompañarlos a ustedes —dijo la ucraniana— la niña está bellísima Greta.

—Gracias Kat —exclamó la alemana.

Dejó los regalos en un sofá cercano. Se acercó a la niña, aunque su busto prominente era en cierto modo un riesgo para la misma pues podía correr el riesgo de asfixiarla.

—Eh… Kat, no es que no me moleste tu presencia, pero… ¿podrías retirarte un poquitico hacia atrás?, no quiero que le pase algo a la niña —dijo la alemana algo asustada.

—ah, discúlpame.

La consintieron, la contemplaron, charlaron un poco sobre las dificultades del parto y el embarazo. Ekaterina inevitablemente tuvo que sacar el tema de su hermano y su insistencia a que ella y Fabriccio llegaran a un nivel mucho más "serio" que un noviazgo. Quizás era la fiebre matrimonial que cundía por Europa lo que alentaba al ruso a que su hermana uniera su destino al itálico de ojos purpura y cabellos rubios, o quizás otra motivación un poco más oscura… pero total estaba el hecho de que "Rusia-chan" oficiaba como celestino, cyrano y casamentero, todo al tiempo. Además de insistir de nuevo con Yao para que también las cosas llegaran a otro "nivel" con su relación extraña, extraña, extrañísima y obsesiva con el oriental.

Mientras tanto, en otro extremo de la habitación, los dos buenos amigos charlaban por su lado.

—no puedo negar que sacó muchas cosas de la madre —dijo el Sanmarinense— será muy hermosa cuando crezca.

—cuidado con pretenderla Fabriccio —exclamó el maltés con fingida seriedad—el que decida ganarse el corazón de mi Aurora tendrá primero que pasar encima mío.

Los dos se echaron a reír. Y siguieron charlando de sus vidas, del futuro que venía por delante.

—ahora creo que tendrás que echar raíces y olvidarte del príncipe

—sí, es una lástima… —dijo el maltés— pero creo que ya va siendo hora. Aunque no le pienso dar gusto a Gabriel de casarme, te digo que yo no estoy para andarme con esos trotes… no creo que unos anillos y un papel garanticen que estaremos unidos para toda la eternidad.

—pero es un compromiso Renato—respondió el sanmarinense— bueno, te conozco desde hace doscientos años, y sé que le tienes algo de miedo al compromiso pero debes de pensarlo… Gabriel podrá ser un intransigente y un mojigato sin remedio pero tiene razón en decir que es necesario que te comprometas seriamente con Greta.

—¿crees que todo esto no es comprometerme seriamente con ella? —le inquirió el maltés.

—solo decía.

Las miró a ambas. Westfalia, recostada en la cama, sosteniendo a la niña. Ucrania, haciendo muecas extrañas, mientras la recién nacida las miraba con sus ojos color miel. Todo eso del embarazo de su novia había sido tan repentino, que a fin de cuentas se intentaba mal que bien adaptarse a la vida tranquila de padre de familia y esposo fiel. Aunque no era lo suyo.

Y entonces se debatía entre sus dos amores: o era Greta, o era el interminable océano que siempre lo tentaba a alzarse a la mar y adentrarse en el interior de sus secretos.

—y ya que estamos hablando de compromisos… ¿por qué no te has decidido tu a comprometerte de una forma más seria con Ekaterina?

Ahí evidentemente el sanmarinense se puso nervioso.

—Bueno… aparte de que tengo al "lindo hermanito menor" de mi novia encima diciéndome lo mismo, ahora tu pareces confabularte con él, ¿No es así?.

—tu simplemente me propusiste que me comprometiera de forma seria con Greta —le dijo el maltés a su amigo— así que deberías dar ejemplo.

Eran obvios los nervios. Y habían ocasiones en las que soñaba que el ruso lo mataba con su tubería… o que hacía otras cosas peores, las cuales lo despertaban asustado en medio de la noche. Ya los bálticos decían que San Marino era demasiado valiente como para ser capaz de involucrarse con Ucrania, y ganarse la aprobación del ruso. Y a pesar de los dos años de relación, Iván aun le inspiraba miedo al pobre Fabriccio.

—Hagamos un trato. —le dijo Fabriccio a su amigo— el día en el que me decida llevar las cosas con Kat a otro nivel, tu tendrás que hacer lo mismo con Greta.

—mmm… nos ahorraríamos mucho con una ceremonia doble —respondió el maltes, posteriormente agregó— ¿quieres conocer a mi niña?

—me encantaría.

Y discretamente, a espaldas de ambos amigos, habían cruzado mal disimuladamente los dedos, mientras amplias sonrisas se esbozaban en sus rostros. Aunque las visitas no se hacen esperar.

—y díganme, ¿Dónde está la madre más hermosa de la tierra?

Era Davis, acompañado nada más y nada menos que por otros dos miembros de la "Commonwealth": Alexander (Kenia) y Nijiraan (India).

—chicos, no creí que vinieran.

—no era para menos nuestra presencia Renato, sabes que eres parte de la familia,—respondió el hindú— una nueva vida siempre es una bendición que envía el cielo para todos los que la rodean.

Se acercó a la niña, y le tocó la cabecita.

—es hermosa,… tiene unos ojos tan resplandecientes como la luz del sol que nos ilumina —dijo Nijiraan— mis más sinceras felicitaciones, mi señora.

Greta agradeció el gesto del moreno. Davis también se acercó a la niña, su "sobrina" técnicamente hablando. Prontamente la habitación se hizo un poquito chica para tanta gente. Pero eso sí, evidentemente el maltés se sintió como en los viejos tiempos de su vida en la mancomunidad. Aunque todos a fin de cuentas habían tomado destinos separados, vidas independientes después de que cada uno de ellos se independizaran, Renato, Nijiraan y Alexander aun sostenían algo de contacto. Y cada vez que podía, en una de sus tantas giras por el globo Nijiraan alojaba a Renato en su casa de Mumbai.

Y evidentemente la felicidad entre todos era compartida.

**Mientras tanto, en el cuarto en el que estaba Antonio…**

El español estaba aún dormido, y cubierto con la misma bandera española en que lo habían cubierto en el quirófano. Lovino había estado todo la noche velando por él, y cansado, se había quedado dormido.

Entre tanto, Antonio sucumbía ante el sueño. Sentía el prado tocando sus pies, tan verde como sus propios ojos, el cielo azul claro e impoluto, las nubes eran como almohadas mullidas de algodón blanco y puro.

Y los vio. Lovino sonreía, su cabello rojo oscuro como el tinto riojano, los ojos color achocolatados, parecía que la expresión hostil no existía en su rostro. Y al lado, jugueteando estaba su hijo: de vivaz cabello rojo oscuro como el padre, sus ojos color verde claro, la sonrisa sincera e inocente que tranquilizaba a su corazón. Todo era tan perfecto, tan puro, tan hermoso que parecía ser irreal. Al querer acercarse, e intentar tocarlos, no pudo. Con cada caricia y cada abrazo sus manos los traspasaban.

Sintió miedo. Repentinamente, sintió que algo lo arrastraba alejándolo de ellos. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas acercarse, pero esa fuerza era cada vez más persistente en alejarlo. Y pronto la alegría se convirtió en un limbo oscuro de desesperación.

Despertó sobresaltado. Lovino dormía en la silla, arropado con su chaqueta. Sintió un alivio enorme al verlo, se fijó en el italiano. Parecía que no había descansado, y que se había quedado toda la noche vigilándolo.

Se fijó en la bandera que lo cubría. Su propia bandera. Por alguna razón, el tenerla a su lado le daba fuerzas, le alentaba a vivir.

—Lovi… Lovi…

Sobresaltado, Romano se levantó. Intentó resistir el impulso de abrazarlo, pero no puede contenerse. Se acerca a él, lo abraza y se aferra a el desesperado.

—Bastardo… no me vuelvas a dar un susto como ese! —exclamó el italiano aliviado e irritado.—eres un maldito idiota, prométeme que no volverás a estar así estúpido.

España estaba algo sobresaltado con el desmedido afecto de Romano, y no era para menos. Los monitores repicaban constantemente, le era incómodo aun estar cubierto por la sencilla bata médica que poco o nada le cubría. Evidentemente temblaba por el frío de la aséptica habitación, aunque el abrazo del italiano le había devuelto un poco el calor.

Notó que en una de las mesitas de la habitación había una carta. Decidió entonces hacer la pregunta que había querido decir en ese momento, pero no había podido por la inconsciencia.

—y el niño… ¿dime como está el niño?

Ahí Lovino esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa, algo demasiado extraño en ese momento.

—si… está bien… el _dottore _Steinbeck nos dijo que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

—quiero verlo…

Lovino no supo que decir. No sabía si debía contarle la verdadera dimensión de lo que había sucedido en la sala de partos, de lo cerca que estuvo de morir. El niño aún permanecía en la incubadora, de forma preventiva por todos los confusos hechos sucedidos unas horas atrás. Steinbeck había dado precisas ordenes de que no le desarroparan de la bandera que lo cubría, a pesar de que el cónsul colombiano no dudó en ir a reclamar el pabellón.

—ten paciencia idiota, tienes que recuperarte primero.

Fernando hizo ingreso. Había llamado a Madrid, en donde todos esperaban alguna noticia de Antonio o del niño. No habían podido comunicarse ni con Jordi, ni con Patxi, ni con Esteban, Paulo, Rocío, Nadia o Deyanira. Fernando no había podido comunicarse con ellos, y quizás la compañía de todos ellos le ayudaría a Antonio a recuperarse.

—dios, menos mal estás despierto —exclamó el navarro de cabellos níveos.

—Tío Fernando, dime como está el niño.

Francis hizo su aparición, de forma repentina. Aun no se había cambiado la ropa, y parecía llevar unas ojeras muy evidentes. Sonrió de forma coqueta.

—tranquilo Toni… el niño está bien —respondió el francés.

Lovino tuvo el impulso de retirarse, debido a que no confiaba en lo absoluto en Francis. Aun así, lo miró con desafío y empuñó su mano con la de Antonio de forma algo posesiva.

—Lovino… Juan tuvo que irse, pero dejó una carta para ti.

Le entregó la carta. El italiano se dispuso a abrir el sobre, leyó con atención pasmosa la carta.

_Lovino._

_Si lees esto, es porque todo salió como había previsto. Ruego a dios porque Toño y el niño estén bien._

_Aun así, ese no es el motivo principal de la carta. Fernando me ha contado todo lo que ha pasado, y aunque en un principio me enojé por el hecho de que le ocultaste todo lo que sucedía a Antonio, te entiendo. Todos tenemos miedos, tenías miedo de que algo les sucediese a los tuyos y decidiste callar, cargando tú con ese peso, pero debes reconocer que en parte, hiciste mal. Debiste confiar más en Fercho, él pudo ayudarte a evitar que todo se complicara, aunque a la larga, el destino es inevitable._

_No tienes porqué agradecerme, dado que simplemente me limité a seguir unas instrucciones. La vida no tiene un precio, es un bien valioso que nos puede ser arrebatado de un soplo, y a pesar de nuestra inmortalidad, también corremos el riesgo de perecer. Yo mismo he sentido en carne propia lo que es estar a punto de morir, cientos de veces, no se lo deseo a nadie. Lukas fue el que me indicó que hacer, así es a el quien deberás de agradecerle._

_Por lo pronto, el niño está perfecto. No tiene problemas. Sin embargo, no puedes seguirle ocultando a Toño todo lo que ha sucedido durante todos estos nueve meses. La confianza es necesaria en una relación, necesitarás el apoyo de el para criar a tu hijo, además de que algún día tendrá que saber toda la verdad de cómo fue su nacimiento._

_Hablé con el doctor Wolfang Steinbeck. El me insistió que no te dijera esto, que siguieras ocultándoselo a Antonio pero lo considero injusto. El merece saber la verdad, puede que se enoje, pero a fin de cuentas entenderá tus motivos. Antonio no es tan sonso como tú y yo suponemos._

_Te deseo lo mejor. Sabes que a pesar de todo lo sucedido entre Toño y yo hace doscientos años, no le guardo ya rencor alguno. Y sabes bien que puedes contar conmigo._

_Juan Pablo._

Era difícil. Aun temía por el idiota de Antonio, a pesar de que el riesgo había pasado ya. Pero tenía que ser sincero. Miró a Francis y a Fernando. El navarro entendió que la presencia de ambos era innecesaria en ese instante.

—Francis… lo mejor es dejarlos solos.

El galo entendió la implícita indirecta. Se retiraron de la habitación.

—dios… no sé cómo empezar. —dijo Lovino.

Antonio se limitó a sonreír.

—pues comienza desde el inicio, tontito —le dijo dulcemente el ibérico.

Y sin embargo, empezó a soltarle todo lo que había pasado, los problemas de salud que le había detectado Steinbeck, el riesgo que corría al traer a su hijo al mundo, los constantes temores de perderlos a los dos, los enormes esfuerzos que había hecho para evitarle perjuicios y malas noticias. El verdadero motivo de su traslado desde la casa de Madrid hacia la cabaña en la playa de San Sebastián, el diagnostico desalentador de Steinbeck, los angustiosos minutos después de que perdiese el conocimiento y estuviese a punto de perder la vida.

La cara era de pasmo. Antonio estaba en shock. No sabía cómo reaccionar frente a toda esa andanada de información. Temió por su hijo, quizás alguna secuela, algún trastorno. Lovino le tranquilizó, Steinbeck le había hecho todos los exámenes de rigor y había dicho que estaba bien, sin ningún tipo de enfermedad o problema, a pesar de que en el recibimiento notó que el niño estaba en un peso muy bajo, y a duras penas podía respirar.

—no sabes todo el miedo que me dio perderte en ese momento, idiota —dijo Lovino— temí por ti, y por el niño… cuando empezaron a sonar todos esos malditos aparatos no supe que hacer, quería estar contigo pero me sacaron a la fuerza.

Oyó con pasmo todo lo sucedido, la entrada repentina de Juan Pablo, aquella intervención milagrosa que les salvó la vida a ambos.

Aun así, el español decidió preguntarle.

—¿por qué no me dijiste nada?.—inquirió España.

—no quería que te pasara algo malo —le respondió Romano— Steinbeck me había dicho el día en que te detectaron el embarazo que las probabilidades de que vivieras eran realmente pocas. —inevitablemente el llanto empezó a fluir— me dijo sin más ni menos que lo más favorable era que abortaras el niño… pero… no quise. Le pedí, le rogué que me dijera la forma de evitar perderlos, y me dio todas las indicaciones que tú ya conoces… además acordé con el que te iba a hacer chequeos cada dos semanas, cosa que solo hacen cuando los embarazos son de alto riesgo.

—creí que eran cosa común, a Feli y a Greta también se los hacían.

—a ellos solo se los hacían cada mes, pero acordamos que Steinbeck fingiría lo de hacerles chequeos a ellos para evitar que sospecharas… —prosiguió el italiano.

Se notaba el dolor en la voz de Romano. Ahora España no sabía que sentir. Se sentía traicionado, aunque no podía negar la dedicación y devoción extremas a las que había llegado Romano durante los nueve meses de embarazo.

—¿recuerdas esa película tonta que nos vimos hace dos meses atrás? —inquirió Romano— esa, la de ese rey tuyo Alfonso XII.

Antonio simplemente asintió.

—era como verme al espejo. —soltó el italiano— cuando estabas a punto de perder la vida en esa maldita sala, sentía que todo se repetía… y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Temía perderlos a ambos, quedarme solo con ese inmenso dolor que me volvería loco… me sentía impotente, me sentía un maldito fracasado.

Se echó a llorar. Antonio empezó a entender el enorme esfuerzo de su pareja, de su esposo. El decidió cargar en sus propios hombros el peso de una responsabilidad enorme, rechazando el apoyo de Fernando o de alguien más.

—temía perderte, maldito idiota…. A ti y a mi hijo… y prefería morir yo antes de que ustedes murieran.

Toda esa andanada de confesiones desesperadas eran comprensibles. Lovino estaba aterrado, pero a fin de cuentas tomó el poco valor que tenía para intentar llevar todo a buen término. No era su culpa, simplemente las circunstancias lo habían empujado a ocultarle la verdad. Algo en esencia imperdonable, pero que era menos grave que mentir. Y de algún modo, sentía que toda esa sobreprotección era una prueba más de que muy en el fondo de esa aura hosca e inaccesible estaba un devoto padre y esposo con mucho cariño para dar.

Lo miró fijamente. A Antonio le dolía el vientre, dolores rezagados del parto. Le limpió las lágrimas.

—no me perderás… sabes bien que hace un año hicimos una promesa… en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza…

—todos los días de mi vida hasta el fin de los tiempos —completó Romano.

Lo acercó hacia sí y le besó. A pesar de todo, aun lo amaba.

—sabes, creo que Francis sería un buen padrino de bautizo para Pablo José.

—¿pablo jo-que?

—Pablo José—le dijo el ibérico— así lo vamos a llamar.


	7. lo dificil de una cita supervisada

**Nota del autor:**

Y sigo con mi condena… dios esto es insoportable…. (el autor vuelve a tocar su armónica, mientras usa un overol naranja de prisionero).

Para variar un poco la narración, pondremos algo de Lux/Liech, con mucha diabetes garantizada.

La narrativa de esta historia parte de diferentes arcos argumentales que surgieron de las historias que precedieron a esta, citando a todas y cada una de las naciones que aparecieron durante las mismas en situaciones distintas que están correlacionadas entre sí por la razón antes expuesta. Obviamente seguiré con el arco argumental principal, pero incluiré algunos capítulos especiales de las parejas citadas en ambas historias, intercalando estas historias cada dos o tres capítulos.

**Nota para el lector novato:**

El contexto original de este capítulo gira en torno al capítulo 9 de la gran boda 1.

**Advertencia médica:**

El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas en extremo dulces. Leerlo puede causar subidones de azúcar, crisis diabéticas o en el peor de los casos hiperglicemia crónica o diabetes repentina. Léalo bajo su propia responsabilidad.

**Capítulo 7: lo difícil de una cita supervisada.**

**Lausana, un día lindo de primavera…**

Alois Becquerel, representación del gran ducado de Luxemburgo visitaba en ese momento una casa a las riberas de un lago, en las cercanías de una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad helvética. La casa se alzaba pintoresca y magnífica, con los Alpes de fondo, y el lago Leman mostrando su esplendor matinal. Usaba un traje rigurosamente formal, una corbata de color negro, abrigo de chaqué color marrón oscuro, camisa de fondo color beige, pantalones de corte recto de color oscuro y mocasines de cuero lustrosos y brillantes. Se había acicalado y puesto gel en su rebelde cabello, peinándolo lo mejor que pudo de forma pulcra, y había seleccionado con el mejor cuidado del mundo las rosas del ramo que llevaba entre sus manos.

Tanto rigor para una cita es agobiante, pero ya se está acostumbrando.

Toca el timbre una vez. No puede permitirse tocarlo más de dos veces, si no quiere enfrentarse al cañón de una escopeta, y a un iracundo Vash Zwingli apuntándole con firmeza. A pesar de casi llevar dos años de relación con Lily aun teme que el helvético no dude en sacarlo a punta de escopeta de la casa. Por eso intenta ser riguroso en su vestir, a pesar de que su estilo es fresco y descomplicado, aunque siempre con un margen de elegancia y porte que siempre lo caracterizan[1].

"Vincent" le acompaña. No podía permitir volver a dejar al huskee albino de nuevo solo en su casa, el veterinario le había recomendado que lo sacara con más frecuencia a pasear. Pero temía que su perro cometiese una imprudencia peor, lo cual incurriría en demasiadas cargas de escopeta sobre él y su can.

—recuerda bien lo que te he dicho Vincent —le amonestaba a su perro— no ladres si no es necesario, no te atrevas a "regar" las flores del jardín, no se te ocurra escarbar en el jardín de mi "suegro" y te lo ruego, te lo suplico… no muerdas zapatos.

El can solo ladró de forma afirmativa.

Al parecer ya viene. Ruega a dios y a todos los santos para que sea su Lily… pero no. Dios no accede a sus suplicas.

—tu. —le dice el helvético de forma áspera, mirándolo con sus ojos verdes de forma intimidante.

—se-señor… Zwingli… vengo por su hermana. —contestó nerviosamente el luxemburgués de ojos color azul oscuro y cabello dorado oscuro.

—pasa. Pero tu perro se quedará en el traspatio, no quiero que haga sus necesidades en mis pisos de parqué —le recomendó Vash a Alois— resulta muy caro tener que limpiar las manchas que deja la pis de can… y eso que a veces por más que uno limpie, el maldito olor queda impregnado en la madera.

Y no era para menos. Una vez el perro del presidente federal hizo sus gracias en el piso de parqué de su casa. Y eso le costó una erogación muy profunda de sus arcas, que le dolió muy en el alma al helvético de cabellera rubia.

—Vincent es un perro educado, señor —le respondió Alois— él sabe comportarse, así que no tema por sus pisos de parqué.

Suiza se fijó en las rosas. Se notaba que eran preciosas, de un rojo intenso, como la sangre. Entre las rosas, unos cuantos tulipanes blancos armonizaban el conjunto del ramo. Debió costarle una fortuna a Alois.

Lo hizo pasar a la sala. Sencilla, pero encantadora. En la mesita de la sala, unos cuantos ejemplares de revistas deportivas, prensa de hace tres meses, todo organizado de forma rigurosa. Se sienta en una de las poltronas, Vash le mira fijamente. A pesar de los años, no confía en Alois Becquerel, y en especial con la "linda familia" que el flamenco tiene. Su hermano tenía obviamente un estilo de vida algo "disipado" y su otra hermana andaba de arriba para abajo con cierta húngara con unos raros gustos que se pueden expresar en que les gustaba ver a "hombres con hombres, mujeres con mujeres, de mismo modo pero en el sentido contrario". Así que no eran infundadas sus sospechas, aunque el trato de Alois para con Lily, y viceversa era poco menos que cortés y caballeroso.

Paranoia o no, total era que no confiaba en Alois Becquerel.

—espere aquí, Lily bajará en cualquier momento —le dijo el suizo de forma seca.

Repentinamente, aparece la susodicha. Vash se aparta, y se retira de la sala, aunque no puede evitar espiarlos. Ella está feliz y radiante, no es para menos. Alois es cortés, es gentil, es caballeroso… aunque se nota que le incomoda la rigurosidad extrema del hermano de su prometida.

—te traje unas flores —le dice Alois de forma tímida— espero te gusten.

Le pasó las flores a Lily, ella degustó el aroma de las rosas y los tulipanes.

—gracias Alois… son preciosas.

Lily naturalmente se sonrojó. Y en un momento como ese, le tocó una mano al luxemburgués. Y desde la escalera, el helvético no pudo evitar irritarse,… celos de hermano mayor, supone el.

—si quieres podemos salir un ratito al parque conmigo y con Vincent. —le invita la representación del gran ducado— hace ya tiempo que el pobre no sale y me da un poco de pena dejarlo en casa solo.

Vincent simplemente lo mira con un aire de leve reproche. A Lily le encanta ese perro, tan fiel y tan educado como su amo, aunque se notaba que también le incomodaba la rigurosidad extrema de su vida. Ella se arrodilla y lo acaricia.

—claro que me gustaría —le responde Liechtenstein— aunque creo que hay una pequeñita dificultad…

Y tenía nombre propio. Vash Zwingli.

Al helvético en cierto modo la desconfianza le era demasiado evidente, rayando en lo enfermizo. Y no era para menos, no quería que Lily sufriese por culpa de un mal amor. Por eso era que al menos, les había dado el permiso a Alois de que pudiera hacerle las correspondientes visitas supervisadas debidamente por él como un "chaperón". Y ya cuando Alois quería llegar a unas circunstancias mucho más cercanas hacia Lily, como un beso o una caricia, Vash no dudaba en atajarlos a ambos, dedicándole al pobre de Becquerel una mirada de advertencia que sin más ni menos le decía: "**si te atreves a tocarla, te mato**".

Y claro, durante los dos años de "noviazgo supervisado" solo se habían dado un par de besos muy castos y muy parcos en la mejilla de cada quien, y a escondidas del helvético. Era el primer noviazgo de Lily, el tercero de Alois. Y a ella todo eso le resultaba nuevo, y algo emocionante.

—obviamente le podemos pedir el correspondiente permiso a tu hermano —le dijo Alois.

Tomó una de sus delicadas manos entre las suyas. Las manos de Lily eran tan delicadas, de una piel tersa y blanquecina, como si fueran de delicada porcelana. Al menos entendía por qué Vash se empeñaba en sobreprotegerla de una forma obsesiva.

Lily por su parte, llamó a su hermano. Sabía bien que los estaban espiando, pero a ella le importaba poco, aunque a Alois le incomodase.

—hermano, ¿podrías darnos permiso a mí y a Alois para salir con Vincent por el parque?

Lo miró con esos ojos verdes. El suizo no podía resistirse a esa mirada, y no era para menos. Tal vez, era demasiado infalible en ese instante.

—bueno… pero solo 15 minutos, ni más, ni menos. —sentenció la confederación Helvética— si se pasan del tiempo, los iré a buscar.

Dicho esto, los dos se despidieron con afecto, Alois se despidió de su posesivo cuñado. Un firme, pero algo doloroso apretón de manos, y una advertencia gestual nueva.

"**si le pasa algo a Liechtenstein, te amarraré a un poste y practicaré tiro al blanco contigo**".

Tragó saliva. Aun así, Vash no dejó de advertirle en ese momento lo que podría pasarle si algo.

—tengan cuidado con los extraños y los animales salvajes —advirtió el helvético— y en especial con ciertos holandeses y belgas que anden por ahí.

Las advertencias a fin de cuentas sobraban.

**En el parque, unas cuantas horas más tarde…**

La feliz pareja caminaba bajo el sol radiante del mediodía, en medio del fresco verdor del parque cercano a la casa de Suiza. Las flores con su vivo colorido, el azul prístino del cielo, el reflejo del lago, las nevadas montañas de fondo, el ambiente festivo y tranquilo del parque en sí, todo era una armonía perfecta y sublime, una sinfonía de colores, olores, sonidos y sabores nuevos y revitalizantes.

—Si quieres voy y te compro un helado —le dijo Luxemburgo gentilmente a su pareja.

—no, tranquilo… estoy bien así —respondió Liechtenstein apenada.

—insisto.

Se acercaron a un puesto de helados. No advirtieron la presencia de Vash, quien los vigilaba desde un banco, cubierto por la prensa. Saludaron al vendedor, Lily de verdad estaba algo apenada, aunque complacida con la cortés amabilidad de Alois.

—¿Qué sabores tiene?

—en este momento tengo de fresa, vainilla, limón, naranja, chocolate y ron con pasas.

—¿podría servirnos dos?, uno de chocolate para la dama, y otro de vainilla con fresas. —pidió el luxemburgués de ojos color avellana, con posterioridad, preguntó el precio.—¿Cuánto por los dos?

—son 2 francos con 20 céntimos.

Y no dudó en pagarlos. No escatimó en el precio, e incluso dejó que el heladero se quedara con el cambio. Él le ofreció el helado a ella. Sonrojada, y de forma tímida Lily aceptó el helado, que se aprestó a pagar. Aun así, Alois se adelantó y pagó por él.

Y aun así, Vash seguía desconfiando terriblemente de Alois.

Siguen caminando. Los dos charlan de sus vidas, de sus deberes y obligaciones. Lily cuenta un par de anécdotas que sacan una sonrisa de Alois. El hace lo propio, lo cual le arranca una sonrisa a Lily… aun así, Vash los sigue espiando desde un arbusto cercano. Posteriormente ella se fija en el reloj del luxemburgués, no quiere hacer enojar a su hermano. Vash hace lo propio, se acercan al tiempo límite del plazo.

—ya es demasiado tarde—exclama Lily— tenemos que regresar.

—no creo que se moleste porque nos tardemos unos cuantos minutos.—responde sonriente Alois.

Aun así, ella insiste, y a paso rápido se dirigen a la casa. Vash se les adelanta, y precipitadamente se cambia la ropa de calle. Se sienta en el mismo sofá en el que estaba, intentando disimular la agitación de la carrera. Aun así, por alguna razón se pregunta si él hubiese tenido que pasar por una situación similar si su relación

con Gabriel la conociese el abuelo de su "amante-protegido y lo que sea que fuera", bueno, si en este caso el viejo Roma viviera.

Alois y Lily ingresan a la casa, en medio de sonrisas y jadeos de cansancio. No era para menos, Lily había arrastrado a su novio prácticamente hacia la casa para evitar algún reproche o regaño de parte de "onni-sama".

Aun así, Vash los mira. Parece estar indiferente, pero los mira con un leve reproche.

—se tardaron dos minutos —le dice el helvético de forma seria.

—lo siento mucho, hermano… no quise.

Los verdes ojos del suizo se fijan en los ojos avellana del luxemburgués. Inevitablemente, se aterroriza. Aun así, toma valor.

—Lily, ¿podrías retirarte unos momentos?, necesito hablar a solas con Alois.

Ella obedece de forma presta.

—dime, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con mi hermana?

—no pretendo nada malo, señor Zwingli —exclama el luxemburgués algo nervioso.

Vash quería poner a prueba a Alois. Y no era para menos, no cualquiera se atrevía en ese momento a pretender pasar por encima suyo para poder tener una relación con su hermana de forma abierta.

—han pasado ya dos años, y aun espero el día en el que Lily se dé cuenta de lo hipócrita y cínico que eres —le dijo el suizo— porque a pesar de todo, desconfío de ti.

Por primera vez Alois Becquerel no pudo evitar sentirse algo dolido por la ciega desconfianza de Vash Zwingli. Y no era para menos, pues no sabía cómo ganarse la confianza y comprensión de su cuñado.

—lo que siento por su hermana es sincero, señor Zwingli… —le respondió el luxemburgués— se lo he demostrado día a día.

Silencio. Vash era un desconfiado en extremo, rayando en lo obsesivo-paranoico. Y a veces, un enfermizo sobreprotector. Aun así, Alois intentaba amablemente arañar esa hostil cáscara que había levantado entre él mismo y el helvético de cabellera rubia. Pero temía también perder a Lily en el proceso: no deseaba por nada tenerla que obligar a escoger entre el, y su hermano. Porque sabía bien que ella escogería sin dudar a Vash Zwingli, en vez de a él. Y de eso claramente era consciente Alois Becquerel.

—voy a decirle una cosa, señor Zwingli. —empezó el luxemburgués— su hermana le tiene un enorme aprecio y cariño, y sabe todo lo que le debe a usted después de que la ayudara en tan semejante tragedia después de la primera guerra mundial. Sé que apenas tengo dos años de relación con ella, pero respeto ese cariño que Lily tiene hacia usted y no pretendo alejarla de su lado.

Él lo oía impasible. Notaba la sinceridad en sus palabras, la necesidad de ser aceptado. Y si, tenía que aceptar que se había comportado de forma demasiado fría con el luxemburgués, cuando él siempre se comportaba de forma amable y cortés.

—no quiero que le rompan el corazón a Lily —le dijo el suizo— ella es muy sensible, es su primer vez en una relación sentimental y temo que se desilusione y sufra.

—pero tiene que confiar en ella, soltarla poco a poco —respondió Luxemburgo— no va a perder una hermana… quizás con el tiempo, gane un hermano más.

Tenía que reflexionar en ese instante su posición frente a la relación que tenía con Lily, si, el tiempo lo había vuelto demasiado sobreprotector. Alois era de confianza, pero aun así el miedo a que a su dulce hermana le hicieran daño estaba patente. No cualquiera se atrevería a consentir que hicieran y deshicieran a su antojo con ella.

—la amas sinceramente. —le dijo Suiza— y veo que a pesar de tus nervios, eres muy valiente como para decirme todo esto.

Sin previo aviso, saca una escopeta que tenía escondida entre los almohadones del sofá. Certeramente le apunta al prometido de su hermana. Vash lo mira fijamente, a través de la mira. Alois está aterrado, pero hace acopio del poco valor que tiene.

—entonces dime… —le dijo la representación de la confederación suiza, de forma serena mientras le apuntaba— ¿tú estás dispuesto a dar tu propia vida por mi hermana, si es necesario?

Tragó saliva. Aun así, no supo de dónde sacó la serenidad para decirlo.

—sin dudarlo ni un segundo, señor Zwingli —respondió escuetamente su colega del gran ducado.

Bajó la escopeta. Alois se relajó, no era para menos. Si hubiese dicho otra cosa, perfectamente un tiro de escopeta podría encajarse en la juntura de sus cejas. A pesar de todo, Alois deseaba preguntarle algo a Vash, debido a ciertos rumores que circulaban por ahí.

—¿usted ama a alguien?

—_Ja_. —le dijo el suizo— pero nadie lo sabe, porque si alguien se llegara a enterar, se armaría un escándalo.

Miró la cruz de balso que reposaba en una mesita cercana. Tantos años, recordaba las esencias fragantes del incienso, la cera de abejas de los cirios, el tenue olor floral de los aceites episcopales que rodeaban a su amante la primer vez en la que se encontraron, siglos atrás en el Castell Sant'Angelo. El primer encuentro clandestino, apenas recién cien años pasados de su contrato, la pasión atrapada entre ambos, el persistente aroma de incienso tan atrapante y tan hipnótico que se entreconfundía con su propio olor corporal de sudor y pólvora, las ansiosas caricias y besos de aquella primer vez.

—comprendo.

—a veces, es difícil mantener una relación en secreto, en especial si tienes a media Europa espiándote las espaldas —extrañamente sonríe— llevamos trescientos años ocultándonos de medio mundo, y nos amamos como si fuera el primer día.

No era para menos. Aun así, Luxemburgo decide tantear el terreno.

—comprendo. Pero, si aquella persona especial tuviese hermanos, que se opusiesen a la relación entre él y usted, ¿Qué haría?

—lucharía sin dudarlo.

—yo optaría por conciliar —le dijo Luxemburgo a Suiza— con pelear no sacaríamos nada y todos al final sufriríamos y nos haríamos daño.

Era sabio, y evidentemente prudente. No era para menos, Lily parecía haberse fijado en el chico indicado.

Repentinamente, ella baja. Nota algo extrañada como su hermano y su novio están tranquilamente hablando en el sofá. Sonríe, al parecer las cosas marcharán bien por el momento.

* * *

[1] Según el headcanon original, en un CD drama de los bálticos Estonia menciona que Luxemburgo es un "chico sencillo, pero cortés y elegante". Otro dato está en el especial de navidad del 2011: Bélgica llama a Luxemburgo para que asista a la celebración de navidad pero él dice que no puede "porque tiene un cerro de trabajo pendiente". Inclusive "Vincent" (su perro, que por cierto no es su nombre oficial, sino un nombre que le he dado de acuerdo a un diseño de Himaruya) se queja ante Luxemburgo por el hecho de que no lo saca lo suficiente, y él se disculpa con su mascota prometiéndole "que el domingo lo sacará a pasear". Basándome en este headcanon, logré definir una personalidad propia para Alois, definiéndolo como un poco tímido, reservado pero directo al hablar, de pocas palabras, con un tantico de controlador y prudente. Solo el tiempo dirá si sale en esta temporada, aunque lo dudo (pero hay posibilidades de que salga Rumania, Australia y Nueva Zelanda).


	8. regreso a casa I parte

**Nota del autor:**

**Ya cumplí con mi sentencia, SOY LIBREEEE!**

Y de paso, ya están disponibles en YouTube los capítulos de "The Beautiful World"… están imperdibles. Por cierto, el recomendado hetaliano del día es el himno de Rumania, (despiértate rumano) con imágenes excelentes de Rumania. El video lo pueden encontrar en la cuenta de FedericoIIelgrande, con el que tengo contacto.

Bueno, pero pasando a otro tema, les tengo que manifestar algo que me preocupa: la musa me quiere abandonar. O bueno, la musa de esta historia, porque mi otra musa (Una Esperanza de Paz) sigue ahí, dictándome al oído lo que tengo que escribir. No es que quiera dejar esta historia inconclusa (ni más faltaba), pero creo que este capítulo no estará tan "interesante" como los anteriores. Solo el tiempo dirá si podré proseguir con estas dos historias (esta y Una Esperanza de Paz, que les suplico visiten), y llevar esta a buen puerto.

Y por último, una rogativa al santísimo y grandioso Prusia.

**Ay Prusia-sama, no permitas que me dejen en el ejército... (le enciende velitas a una foto de Prusia), y te pido, te suplico por tu genialosa y asombrosa intervención que el papeleo para mi libreta se agilice… (vuelve y le pone velitas a la foto de Prusia)… y así, pueda yo caminar tranquilo por las calles sin temer porque me agarre el ejército para llevarme a rastras al cuartel.**

Así que todos repitan conmigo:

**Santisimo Prusia… orae pro nobis… beatissimo Prusia, orae pro nobis... grandiossisimo Prusia, orae pro nobis…**

**KE-SE!**

**Un errorcillo:** los ojos de Alois Becquerel (Luxemburgo) no son azul oscuro: son color avellana.

No siendo más, disfruten de la lectura. Agradezco a **Mizuki-chan, MrNere88**, **Nanny Jones**, **Alice Quiroga** y **AmazingTamales03 **sus opiniones. Y espero también le den una oportunidad a mi otra historia, a la cual les suplico visiten.

**Capítulo 8: regresando a casa, I parte.**

**Hospital Clemens Von Gallen, un par de días después…**

Después de dos días, todos habían conseguido que a los tres les dieran el alta. Steinbeck había sido riguroso en los controles médicos que habían seguido, en especial con Antonio: un dieta especial y rigurosa, rica en frutas y verduras con alto contenido en hierro, eran la recomendación principal. Los chequeos los haría de forma continua tanto a él, como a los niños, en especial a Pablo José Vargas Carriedo, el hijo habido de la relación entre el español y el suritaliano.

Por lo pronto, todo ya estaba listo para el regreso. Y en las casas de el trio de "madres" estaban preparando todo para un recibimiento que no olvidarían jamás.

**Madrid, España, en ese instante…**

Patxi y Mauricio se habían puesto en la tarea de arreglar los cuartos que ocuparían Antonio, Lovino y el hijo de ellos dos. Rocío por su parte, se había dedicado a comprar todos los ajuares tanto para un cuarto, como para el otro, agregado al hecho de que tendría que ir a visitar a la iglesia de santa María Macarena para agradecer todos los favores recibidos, después de que Antonio estuvo al borde de la muerte.

Todos en la casa estaban prestos a ayudar a la feliz pareja en la crianza del nuevo integrante de la familia Fernández Carriedo, y no era para menos: Jordi quería enseñarle al niño pintura y música, y a pesar de los problemas y conflictos que habían surgido, (había optado por irse de Madrid, e irse a vivir a su casa de Barcelona) se había encargado de tallar una cuna en madera de ciprés, el mismo. A fin de cuentas, el trabajo de la madera se le hacía fácil al catalán de ojos verde lima, y la cuna le había quedado preciosa.

Las labores de encaje y punto de cruz de los cobertores y fundas de las camas eran gracias a Mauricio, aunque él había dicho que "lo había comprado en ciudad Real". Su afición secreta era el punto de cruz, y no podía negarse que el valenciano era muy ágil con la aguja y el dedal, así lo quisiera negar a los cuatro vientos. Total, en algo tenía que ocupar su tiempo Mauricio Carriedo.

—chicos, ¿alguien sabe a qué horas regresen? —inquirió el euskera.

—no sé, pero dijeron que sería hoy —le dijo Paulo a Patxi.

Paulo había sido otro. Junto con Esteban se había encargado de preparar todo para el recibimiento, una fiesta sencillita y sin nada del otro mundo. Su obsesión: los juguetes. Había traído osos de peluche, carros de juguete, un móvil hermoso de estrellas y soles de colores verde, rojo, blanco y amarillo. Y al parecer, no cabrían en la habitación, aunque algunos regalitos para los demás "sobrinos" no cabrían nada mal.

Las noticias a fin de cuentas eran pocas, y era más que todo lo que podía enviarles Fernando desde el hospital.

Jordi por su parte acababa de regresar del jardín, ha trabajado a destajo en terminar una silla mecedora del cuarto para el niño. Estaba cansado, sudoroso y algo sucio de la laca que había aplicado para la misma, apenas recién armada.

—Jordi, deberías de descansar un poco… —le dice Patxi al catalán de ojos verde lima y cabello rojizo oscuro, el cual estaba sin camisa, sudoroso, y dejando ver sus fornidos pectorales.

El aludido se seca el sudor de la frente, deja el aerógrafo de laca a un lado, se quita los lentes protectores.

—bueno, tienes razón —posteriormente agrega, mientras sonríe satisfecho de su trabajo— y… ¿Qué tal quedó?

—le faltan unos cuantos pasones de laca —le dice Euskadi a Catalunya. —pero está bonita.

Una mirada de fingido reproche de parte de la representación de Catalunya se fija en su homólogo y hermano de Euskadi.

—CHICOS! —grita la andaluza desde la distancia— deberían arreglarse y colaborarme aquí en la sala, Toñito en cualquier momento va a llegar.

Rocío acababa de llegar de la iglesia. Aun llevaba puesta la mantilla blanca que solía usar cuando visitaba el templo de santa maría Macarena.

—así que fuiste a visitar a la macarena. —dijo el euskera

—no era para menos. —exclama la andaluza— y deberías irte a bañar y a arreglarte, puede que Antonio llegue en cualquier momento.

**Berlín, en ese mismo instante…**

Gilbert había regresado un día antes del regreso programado de Greta y Feliciano, y no era para menos. Tenían que arreglarlo todo para el regreso de sus dos hermanos, y sus respectivas parejas.

Un primer paso, era el cuarto de los gemelos. Cosa difícil: Gilbert insistía en pintarlo de gris plata, mientras que Alphonse prefería colores menos fríos y más cálidos, como beige y naranja claro. Bastian prefería colores más vividos y sangrientos: rojo escarlata, con pinturas de leones fieros y salvajes eran su aportación más importante. Los demás de tajo negaron las proposiciones del bávaro.

Por lo pronto, el prusiano estaba en overol, con la brocha en la mano. Había pintado de gris una de las paredes. El bávaro entra, con el mismo overol, y con un tarro de pintura roja.

—no me gusta el gris —dijo Baviera— el rojo es mejor.

—el gris es asombroso y grandioso —respondió Prusia— tanto como yo.

Posteriormente toma su brocha y con una pincelada pinta un brochazo rojo sobre la pared gris.

—¿estás loco?, estás arruinando mi grandiosisimo trabajo! —espetó el prusiano.

—pues no has visto nada.

Dicho esto, Bastian tomó la brocha, y pintarrajeó a Gilbert de un pasón.

—¿quieres jugar, eh?! —exclama el prusiano, envainando su brocha de pintura— Pues veremos quién es el que gana

Y empezaron a agarrarse ambos a brochazos, mientras desperdigaban de forma tonta la pintura. De paso, varios brochazos rojos y grises no solo en el cuerpo de ambos, sino en las paredes de todo el cuarto no se hicieron esperar. Luego de media hora, los dos se estaban revolcando en el piso, peleando de forma inmadura y tonta, embadurnados de pintura y la habitación hecha un completo desastre.

Klaus y Alphonse los encuentran. Y miran el desalentador y desastroso espectáculo.

—_mein gott_, esto es un desastre completo. —exclama Baden-Wurtemberg.

—chicos, por el amor de dios dejen de pelar y trabajen —responde Sajonia igual de consternado— en cualquier momento llegarán Lud, Feli, Renato y Greta.

Otros tantos reclamos y reproches, y ambos se retiran. Bastian mira a Gilbert, y es evidente que en el bávaro se perfila una sonrisa extraña que en cierto modo le atrae. Y es extraño, muy extraño.

—bien… tendremos que volver a pintarlo todo de nuevo —exclamó el bávaro— y lo mejor es que escojamos un color que nos guste a los dos.

—¿Qué opinas del azul? —le inquirió el prusiano— es bonito… y grandioso, no como el gris, pero igual de asombroso.

—no es mala idea.

Se quedaron entonces esperando a que la pintura secara, mirando desde el ventanal cercano el paisaje. Ya secas las paredes, trajeron un nuevo bote de pintura azul oscura, y otro bote de azul celeste, dedicándose a pintar las paredes. Aunque el nuevo escarceo no se hace esperar, pues Prusia toma la brocha y le lanza una pincelada directa al rostro de Baviera.

Prontamente los dos empezaron un nuevo y tonto jugueteo, aunque con una dimensión distinta. En medio del forcejeo, los dos tropezaron, cayendo al piso, mientras sus rostros chocaban entre sí, y por alguna razón sus labios se rozaron. Los dos al final quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos, Bastian quedó sobre Gilbert, los ojos azules de Baviera fijados sobre los rojo escarlata de Prusia, la extraña mistura de pinturas que se plasmaba en ese instante en el rostro del prusiano.

—quítate de mí asombrosa presencia, Bastian —se quejó el prusiano.

—mmm... no quiero —atina a decir el bávaro.

La respiración era más agitada, el forcejeo se redobló, otra vuelta y Gilbert quedaba entonces encima de Bastian.

—ahora quien está arriba —respondió el prusiano sonriendo arrogantemente.

Como que le empezaba a gustar ese nuevo juego en el que habían empezado a entrar. Un juego tal vez, demasiado peligroso para ambos hermanos Bielschmitchd, pero extrañamente tan placentero, tan delicioso que no querían terminarlo. Aun así, por alguna extraña razón no parecían querer llegar al paso siguiente, pero por azares extraños de la fortuna, es inevitable ese momento.

Fue el primer, y tal vez único beso en ese instante entre los dos germanos. Fue algo corto, producto de las circunstancias. Ambos sintieron el roce de sus labios, el sabor áspero a pintura lo sintieron por igual. Extrañamente algo se movió al interior de los dos, fortuito, no se sabía si era la situación, o la desesperante necesidad de tener a alguien. Todo eso era circunstancial, pero a la vez ilícito y peligroso. Aun así, la nueva sensación que surgía entre ambos, era en cierto modo agradable[1].

Aun así, el idilio incestuoso se corta, con la inesperada llegada de Gunther Bielschmitchd, el cual los ve por casualidades de la vida. Es evidente, por lo que con una maliciosa sonrisa carraspea, y les dice a los dos germanos:

—veo que están progresando mucho con el cuarto de los hijos de Ludwig, ¿no, chicos? —dijo Holstein.

—no es lo que estás creyendo… —respondió sonrojado y avergonzado Baviera.

—no le contaré nada a nadie, a cambio de un favor.

Y por alguna razón, la maligna sonrisa de Gunther daba de verdad mucho, pero mucho miedo.

**Entre tanto, en el hospital Clemens Von Gallen…**

Los tres salían ya con sus hijos en brazos por la puerta principal del hospital, en medio de ciertos rumores y corrillos que los rodeaban. Naturalmente se dirigirían primero a la casa de Ludwig, en donde todos los germánicos esperaban ya la llegada de los nuevos integrantes de la familia: Aurora, Marco y Alessandro. Todos estaban encantados consintiendo y mimando a los cuatro nuevos retoños, aunque se notaba en ese momento los leves matices que marcarían de una vez y para siempre el carácter de los cuatro. Marco era un niño dulce, encantador y reposado. Sus ojos azul celeste, heredados de su padre, miraban con esa misma seriedad analítica todo lo que le rodeaba. Lloraba poco, y la mayor parte del tiempo se dedicaba a dormir en el regazo de Feliciano, el cual le dedicaba parte de sus atenciones; mientras que Alessandro era uno que no podía quedarse inmóvil, mantenía mirando con ojos vivos y curiosos a todos, expresando a grito herido sus necesidades (por así decirlo, era el que requería un tantico más de atención) y naturalmente siendo más juguetón con los demás. Por alguna razón, Ludwig parecía encariñado con Alessandro, y le ayudaba entonces a su pareja a cargarlo acunándolo en su regazo.

Pablo José era una mezcla extraña de seriedad y pereza. Parecía que había heredado parte del carácter fuerte del padre, y de paso, también algo de la apacible tranquilidad de la "madre". Sus ojos vívidamente verdes analizaban todo con un interés algo indiferente, algo que al español le recordaba a Lovino en otras épocas. Pero también había instantes en los que lo miraba con ese aire de inocencia, y le sonreía: parecía que había sacado ese rasgo algo ingenuo y sereno de su "madre".

Solo el tiempo diría si sería tan distraído como Antonio, o de carácter fuerte como Lovino.

Aurora a fin de cuentas, era algo por definir: tenía un ímpetu curioso, pues no cesaba de mover sus manitos hacia todos los lados, queriendo tocar, sentir, experimentar las nuevas sensaciones que tenía a la mano. Al parecer, había heredado el ímpetu curioso del padre, aparte de los intensos ojos dorados. De su madre en fin de cuentas también había heredado un carácter algo relajado y sutil, poco lloraba, y la mayor parte del tiempo mantenía con los ojos bien abiertos, queriendo mirar todo lo que le rodeaba, como deseando conocer todo lo que tuviese a su alcance.

—señores… como ustedes saben, los controles de vacunación los haremos en los próximos días.—resaltó entonces el doctor Steinbeck a los tres padres primerizos y a sus respectivas parejas— estaré visitándolos para hacer unos cuantos chequeos a todos ustedes, en todo caso estaré al pendiente de los casos de cada uno.

—le estaremos eternamente agradecidos con usted doctor —dijo el maltés— de no ser por usted, no sé qué hubiese pasado.

—solo cumplía con mi deber —responde escuetamente el médico.

A pesar de todo, parecía que el rictus formal y aséptico del médico de cabecera de la familia se desmoronaba. No sabía que era lo que causaba que esas emociones, esos recuerdos dolorosos surgieran de nuevo, resucitaran después de casi 8 años de dolor silencioso y martirizante. Arianne, su pequeña de 9 años, la niña que a pesar de todo admiraba a su padre, y quería ser como él. Floriane, su esposa, la mujer a la que había decidido entregar su corazón, su alma y su vida, a la que había amado a pesar de todo. La naturaleza, cruel y despiadada se las había arrebatado de forma brutal en medio de aquel apocalipsis, que había interferido en las que parecían ser las "vacaciones perfectas" en las playas de Phuket en Tailandia, hacía ya ocho años atrás. Y desde ese momento, decidió dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a su profesión, intentando huir del enorme sufrimiento que lo perseguía sin piedad alguna.

—doctor —le dice entonces el español— si desea puede acompañarnos, a mis hermanos les encantaría conocerlo.

Y en ese momento el destino parecía entonces tener reservado algo especial para Wolfang Steinbeck. Solo que aún no parecía darse por enterado.

**La Valetta, en ese mismo lapso de tiempo…**

Dice el adagio popular, "el que se casa, casa quiere". Y aunque Renato ante la ley o ante la santa madre iglesia no estaba vinculado a Greta, podría considerar en la práctica que estaba "casado". La cosa estaba en que al menos, la familia cercana del maltés tendría que darle un poco más de orden a la ya de por sí bastante solitaria casa de Renato.

La casa de Malta estaba ubicada en un privilegiado promontorio de la zona residencial de la capital, construida en el más depurado estilo romano, emulando las espléndidas villas de la antigua roma. Tenía varias estancias que se usaban ya fuera como alojamientos para visitas, y naturalmente el suyo propio, agregado a otras estancias como la biblioteca, el comedor, la sala de estar y el vestíbulo principal. Naturalmente, tenía todos los servicios básicos (agua, luz, electricidad, gas natural) y la casa a pesar de la eterna soledad y el evidente aire de abandono, no demostraba un nivel exponencial de desidia.

El promontorio no era tan alto, aunque la playa cercana contaba con un puerto natural en donde había logrado acondicionar un muelle para anclar a la adoración de su vida: el "príncipe de Malta" permanecía una parte del tiempo en el muelle cercano a su casa, aunque en algunos casos permanecía en la capitanía de puerto de La Valetta.

Fabriccio se había puesto en la tarea de organizar la casa, quitar el polvo, acondicionar los cuartos, proveer de víveres y artículos básicos de aseo, arreglar y acondicionar naturalmente todo lo concerniente a la casa.

Y haciendo comparaciones, la casa de Renato de por sí era amplia, comparada a sus apartamentos ubicados en el "Palazzo di la Gran Rocca" de su minúscula república.

Aun así, el en ese momento no era el único que estaba en esa labor: Benny y compañía estaban ayudando también, a razón de que Gabriel "no podía", dado que tenía "compromisos muy importantes" que no podía dejar de atender. Aparte de Seborga, colaborarían en todo lo respectivo al arreglo y disposición del cuarto. Y en ese momento Theo Edelstein, representación de la muy esférica república de Kugelmugel estaba colaborando.

El austriaco de cabellos platinados y larga trenza había llegado con unos cuantos juguetes y muñecos para la nueva sobrina de su amigo italiano. Aunque al parecer en ese momento Benny estaba bastante concentrado en buscar la forma de poder armar la cuna de la niña.

—no entiendo como armar esta maldita cosa, _maldizione _—espetaba Seborga en medio del barullo de piezas de la cuna, que aún estaba desarmada.

—permíteme ayudarte… —le dijo entonces Kugelmugel— armar una cuna no es la gran cosa.

Juntos empezaron a armarla, con agilidad y paciencia. Benny era algo torpe, aunque eso sítenía que aceptar que Theo era bastante habilidoso con el armado del mueble en cuestión. Aun así, fueron inevitables unos cuantos machucones y cortadas en el proceso.

—al menos ya sé porque mi padre[2] dice que los italianos son bastante torpes —dijo entonces Theo mirando como Benny se chupaba el dedo machucado.

—No te quejes tanto y busca algo para este dolor, _cazzo!_

Se dirigió hacia el baño, buscando algunas venditas, o algo por el estilo. Trajo consigo también algo de desinfectante, gasas y un rollo de venda adhesiva que podría ser de utilidad en ese momento.

—a ver, pásame la mano

—no

Benny hizo un puchero. Theo simplemente rodó los ojos, e insistió, miró la mano herida, las lesiones, machucones y cortadas.

—no es que sepa mucho de primeros auxilios, pero haré lo que pueda —dijo entonces Kugelmugel.

—bueno… no es que necesite…

—cállate.

Desinfectó las cortadas abiertas con el desinfectante, enrollando los dedos machucados con el rollo de venda adhesiva con mucho cuidado, aunque a Benny le es inevitable fijarse en los ojos purpura del albino. Theo estaba concentrado, haciendo lo que podía, lo que limitadamente sabía con cuidado y cautela. No se había percatado de que el italiano de rizo cuadriculado lo miraba fijamente, como pretendiendo buscar algo,… y eso extrañamente le movía sensaciones extrañas que le asustaban.

—¿qué miras? —le dijo secamente el austriaco de larga trenza plateada.

—no te estoy mirando… —le dijo Seborga.

—mentiroso.

Era un impulso raro, extraño que surgía en la mente de Benedetto en ese instante. Algo que inevitablemente lo impulsaba hacia Theo Edelstein, un no sequé extraño que le atraía de él. Y eso lo tenía confundido. Demasiado confundido.

Y sin embargo, ese impulso nuevo es muy poderoso. Tal vez demasiado poderoso, por lo que deja de atender a su conciencia, para atender a esas nuevas sensaciones que surgían de su interior.

Sin mediar palabra, y en un arrebato demasiado inoportuno, Benny acerca el rostro de Theo hacia sí, dándole un profundo beso[3]. Al parecer, Fabriccio los ve, y a pesar de que no quiere interrumpirlos sabe que hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

Se aparece con un delantal puesto, con algunos extraños estampados de frutas con caritas sonrientes. No lleva camisa por debajo del delantal, y sobre su cabeza reposan unos lentes protectores que se ha quitado para ver mejor.

—chicos… déjense de tanto romance y besuqueo, y trabajen más —les dice el sanmarinense— no sabemos cuándo lleguen Renato y Greta, y hay que tenerlo todo listo para antes de que arriben.

Los dos están perplejos, Fabriccio se retira como si nada, regresando a sus labores como si nada hubiera pasado. Las dos micronaciones se miran. Benny está perplejo, Theo tiene los ojos abiertos de par en par, bastante consternado.

—este… yo…

—no vuelvas a hacer eso jamás! —le dijo el austriaco de ojos purpura de forma seca y fría.

Pero evidentemente Theo, a pesar del serio rictus, tenía un leve tono rosáceo en sus mejillas.

**Continuará en el próximo capítulo… Espérenlo con ansias!**

* * *

[1] Si señores: **Es GERMANCEST!**, y con esto demuestro que el germancest no solo implica a Ludwig y a Gilbert… también está Bastian. Y pensándolo bien un prusiano arrogante, y un bávaro yandere… uh.. con esto lo digo todo… creo que necesitaré una transfusión de sangre con urgencia.

[2] Se refiere a Austria.

[3]**No es shota**. En esta historia, se parte desde el supuesto de que las micronaciones son adolescentes hechos y derechos (la gran mayoría) con una edad media mínima de 17 años. Theo en esta historia ronda por los 17 años mortales, Benny por los 19 años mortales.


	9. regresando a casa II parte

**_En el capítulo anterior de "Como La Vida Misma"…_**

_—quítate de mí asombrosa presencia, Bastian —se quejó el prusiano._

_—Mmm... No quiero —atina a decir el bávaro._

_La respiración era más agitada, el forcejeo se redobló, otra vuelta y Gilbert quedaba entonces encima de Bastian._

_—Ahora quien está arriba —respondió el prusiano sonriendo arrogantemente_.

**_Y entre tanto, en La Valetta…_**

_—No es que sepa mucho de primeros auxilios, pero haré lo que pueda —dijo entonces Kugelmugel._

_—bueno… no es que necesite…_

_—cállate._

_Desinfectó las cortadas abiertas con el desinfectante, enrollando los dedos machucados con el rollo de venda adhesiva con mucho cuidado, aunque a Benny le es inevitable fijarse en los ojos purpura del albino. Theo estaba concentrado, haciendo lo que podía, lo que limitadamente sabía con cuidado y cautela. No se había percatado de que el italiano de rizo cuadriculado lo miraba fijamente, como pretendiendo buscar algo,… y eso extrañamente le movía sensaciones extrañas que le asustaban._

_— ¿qué miras? —le dijo secamente el austriaco de larga trenza plateada._

_—No te estoy mirando… —le dijo Seborga._

_—mentiroso._

He regresado, y esta vez no dejaré que la musa me abandone: la tengo amarrada a una silla, a pan y agua y he amenazado con no soltarla si no coopera (el autor emana un aura siniestra). Pero por lo pronto, los dejo con este nuevo capítulo. Espero que esta musa me colabore, la otra (Una esperanza de Paz) está ayudándome juiciosa con todo lo que ha respectado a los últimos acontecimientos que se han desarrollado alrededor del fallecimiento del presidente Chávez.

Agradezco a **Alfie Edelstein** sus observaciones, y me excuso por haber pasado por alto esta información. Sí, y también tengo que aclarar algo sobre aquellas naciones que tienen **percepción paranormal: **el grupo lo componen: México, Chile, Colombia, Perú, Brasil, Haití y Cuba en América latina; Inglaterra, Noruega y Rumania en Europa; gran parte de los africanos, en especial Congo y Camerún; también China tiene algo de percepción paranormal, solo que no tan bien desarrollada yen Oceanía, Nueva Zelanda y Australia tienen la percepción paranormal muy desarrollada. Todo esto se relaciona solo por una cosa: estas naciones tienen un rico folclore y mitografía, por lo cual en el fandom Hetaliano se considera que son sensibles a la magia y lo paranormal. Un consejo para todos los lectores noveles: **lean la primera y segunda parte de esta historia (La gran boda I y II) **pues **muchos de los hechos que se desarrollan en esta narración parten de estas dos primeras entregas.**

**Les agradezco sus rogativas, el santo y grandioso Prusia-Sama ha oído sus rezos.**

**Gracias Prusia-Sama por los favores recibidos.**

**Capítulo 9: regresando a casa, II parte.**

**Berlín, en la casa de Feli y Lud…**

Todo ya estaba preparado y listo en la casa de Ludwig. Ya en cualquier momento la feliz familia regresaría a casa después de todo lo que habían tenido, y después de todo, el cuarto de los gemelos había quedado bonito.

Aun así, el punto estaba en que Gunther no había resistido, y le había contado a su hermano gemelo Hans todo lo que había visto, con algunos detalles agregados de su propia imaginación escatológicamente enferma. Hans era un poco menos malo que Gunther, pero a fin de cuentas comprendió las malignas intenciones de su gemelo de chantajear a Gilbert y a Bastian, y esa idea si le sonaba.

—Entonces en que estás pensando Gunther —le inquirió Hans.

—no sé, algo ya se me ocurrirá para usar lo que sabemos a nuestro beneficio

—qué tal si los usamos como esclavos por una semana para que nos arreglen el apartamento que tenemos en Kiel.

—Hans, ¿ponerlos de amos de casa?

—no es mala idea Gunther —dijo Sweschleig —además, podemos obligarlos a que se vistan de sirvientas, grabarlos y luego venderle el video a Elissabeta, y así ganarnos un dinerillo extra que no nos caería mal.

—aun así, creo que le falta algo… no sé —respondió Holstein— pero aun así podríamos darle un pequeño… _empujoncito._

Dicho esto, el rubio de ojos celestes sonrió malignamente, y a su otro gemelo le causó demasiado miedo.

Y así se quedaron entonces pensando que hacer para aprovecharse de sus dos hermanitos mayores, sin que Ludwig se enterara del chantaje. Alphonse por su parte, junto con los demás había arreglado la sala de la casa una pequeña fiesta para recibirlos a todos.

Y nadie en la casa Bielschmitchd sospechaba de los cuentos raros del prusiano y el navarro. Excepto tal vez los gemelos.

**Madrid, en ese mismo lapso de tiempo…**

Todo estaba listo para el recibimiento. Y no era para menos, se habían esforzado mucho para prepararlo. Rocío había llamado a Deyanira y a Nadia para que vinieran a la bienvenida, y aprovechando todo ese asunto, las tres ibéricas se decidieron desatrasar de los últimos chismorreos y noticias de la familia.

— ¿Cómo que estás saliendo con Dashtan!? —le inquirió Andalucía a Melilla— Si Antonio o Fernando lo supieran…

—Solo estamos saliendo como amigos, no malpienses Rocío —respondió Melilla— además, Dashtan es muy tranquilo, comparado a su otro hermano.

—Sí, a veces no sé pero Hiraan es un poco insoportable —completó Ceuta— aunque no puedo negar que es atractivo…

Las otras dos miraron con perplejidad a la menor.

— ¿Qué?, solo dije que Hiraan es "lindo", aunque Gerald[1] no esta tan mal que digamos.

—total, el hecho está en que si te fijas en alguno de los dos, los chicos matarán a tu novio, sea Hiraan o sea Gerald. —respondió socarronamente la andaluza de cabellos negros.

Y dicho esto, las tres se echan a reír.

Aun así, Deyanira sentía en ese instante que Dashtan quería llevar las cosas a otro nivel, a pesar de que con cada salida ella notaba que el marroquí de ojos café hacía lo que podía para mantener las irrefrenables ganas de acercarse cada vez más a ella. No era para menos, pues si a él lo veían con Deyanira muchas personas pondrían el grito en el cielo a razón de ser ella una mujer soltera, ser una cristiana, y ser la representación de la ciudad autónoma de Melilla, el último enclave español en áfrica. Y también estaba el hecho de las tensas relaciones de su familia con Dashtan y Hiraan Al-Nahiri. Agreguémosle también la tensión que existía por los lentes del norafricano[2], los cuales habían sido reclamados por Antonio y después de tantos pleitos el marroquí había logrado conservar. En fin, un coctel a punto de estallar.

Total, al menos Rocío era la única que podía entender sus razones. Y por así decirlo, inevitablemente no desestimaba la idea de empezar a tener algo más serio con Dashtan Al-Nahiri.

**La Valetta, ese mismo instante…**

Había pasado tal vez de forma demasiado apresurada. Benny sentía el agitado y enloquecido palpitar de su corazón después de ese fugaz beso, esa sensación algo extraña que le aterraba en cierta forma. No era cierto, no debía de ser cierto, Theo era su amigo, solo su amigo y no debía de ser otra cosa. Pero era inevitable, irremediable para el sentirse atraído por esos enigmáticos ojos purpura, ese serio rictus, esa larga y espléndida trenza que caía de su platinado cabello… total, era irremediable que había algo, un no sequé extraño que lo atraía al austriaco de ojos purpura.

Decidió entonces buscar consejo con alguno de sus amigos, alguien que supiera lo que estaba sucediéndole. Steven Mckennet, no: sus consejos no servirían de mucho. La hermana de Steven, Alison, tampoco: se limitaría a burlarse de él y regar el chisme junto con Claire. Clarke Spencer (Molossia), mucho menos: era un completo idiota en todo sentido. Ishnet Adnan: no lo entendería, y se limitaría a burlarse.

Total, después de descartarlos a casi todos sus amigos, (incluso a sus no tan amigos como Kyle, que simplemente se limitaría a acosarlo) tenía que recurrir a él.

—Eeeh… Peter…

Su amigo más cercano. Su confidente en todo sentido: Peter Kirkland[3].

El rubio de ojos azules simplemente se limitó a mirar al pelirrojo de ojos verdes y rizo cuadricular.

—supongo lo que sucede,… y creo que Theo tiene mucho que ver.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Intuición, Benny, simplemente intuición —respondió Sealand con una sonrisa.

Total, el italiano empezó a soltar una andanada de confesiones sin ton ni son, algo incoherentes y de forma tal vez demasiado precipitada. Y debido a la repentina andanada de confesiones, Sealand quedó algo perplejo y confundido con toda esa retahíla tan repentina que le había soltado Seborga.

—… y eso es lo que pasa. —terminó entonces Benny— no sé lo que me sucede pero es algo extraño, una cosa que me atrae de él… después de lo que pasó no he cesado de pensar en Theo durante el resto del día.

—mmm…. Ya veo. —respondió Peter.

El joven de ojos azules y espesas cejas rubias ya sabía lo que estaba "padeciendo" su amigo.

—¿Para qué le das tantas vueltas? —Respondió Sealand— la cosa es que te has enamorado de Theo y nada más.

—¿_CHE CAZZO!?, NO, NO… PER AMORE DI DIO SANTISSIMO, NO ES CERTO…__NO ES CERTO!_

Peter sencillamente rodó los ojos con la reacción histérica de su amigo italiano.

—Deja de gritar tanto, me dejarás sordo —le dijo Peter—no has matado a nadie que yo sepa

—pero no es correcto, _maledizione,_yo… Theo… ehh… yo… NO ES CORRECTO, _STUPIDO!_

—Dime una razón válida para que no sea correcto.

Seborga podía definir varias. La más sencilla, él no era gay, o bueno, no se había percatado de que le gustaran los hombres. Segunda: obviamente Theo es un hombre, y él era un hombre, así que no era correcto (según él). Tercero: tenía una reputación de casanova que mantener. Cuarto y último: El albino de ojos púrpura lo había rechazado de tajo, aunque evidenció en sus mejillas un tono algo rosáceo. Quizás Theo Edelstein le correspondía. Solo que el austriaco también lo negaba.

—eeeeh... _non capisco natta..._

—No te hagas el que no entiendes _bloodybastard_—le dijo Sealand— dime una razón.

Por alguna razón no pudo exponer sus razones y motivos. Extraño. Simplemente abría y cerraba la boca, sin decir nada.

—bien. Sé que no tienes razones para contradecirme, porque tengo la razón. En el corazón nadie gobierna, y el a veces nos enseña por donde es que va el camino, aunque a veces no es de fiar.

—pero.. ¿Qué dirán de mí los demás? —Insistió Seborga— me van a señalar, me van a tratar como un raro… en especial Gabriel, ese bastardo va a ser implacable conmigo!

— ¿no has aprendido nada? —prosiguió Sealand—a nadie le debe importar lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, en especial a tu tío el papista, y eso que tiene sus cuentos raros con el loco escopetero.

Bueno, al menos ese era un secreto a voces que nadie confirmaba, ni negaba. A pesar de la implacable cacería que les había montado Hungría con el paso de los años, todos en Europa simplemente se limitaban a mirar a otro lado, o simplemente no decir nada enfrente de los susodichos.

—pero… me rechazó el muy idiota

—quien dijo que sería difícil.

Toma un pañuelo del bolsillo de su camisa, le limpia las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—vamos, anda, no te des por vencido sin luchar.

Y dicho esto, Benedetto Vargas al final se decidió a aceptar sus nuevas emociones.

**Regresando a Berlín…**

—_Hallo, _ya llegamos a casa —dijo entonces Ludwig, mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas en la que estaba Feliciano, junto con sus dos hijos recién nacidos.

Su casa parecía solitaria. No parecía haber nadie en ese instante, la casa estaba desolada, aunque evidentemente organizada. Se habían tomado su tiempo en poner orden.

—Alphonse… Hans… Gunther… ¿dónde están?—inquiría el alemán— es extraño… deberían de estar aquí…

—deben de estar en otro lado Lud —respondió el italiano.

Siguieron entonces buscando. Absolutamente nadie. Se dirigieron hacia el jardín.

—SORPRESA! —exclamaron todos.

Estaban en el jardín, el cual había sido preparado para la ocasión especial. Naturalmente, todos los nuevos y flamantes tíos habían preparado para la feliz ocasión. Y no era para menos, algunos de ellos estaban ansiosos de conocer a los gemelos.

Todos estaban complacidos con los nuevos integrantes de la familia, en especial Gilbert, el cual no cabía de contento con los dos "grandiosos y asombrosos sobrinos". Inclusive, Bastian sentía que Marco era el más parecido a Ludwig en todo sentido, excepto tal vez por el rizo que sobresalía de su cabellera dorada.

Y sin embargo, el otro par de gemelos seguían urdiendo la artimaña para hacer caer a sus otros dos hermanos.

A pesar de todo, en ese instante los manipuleos y trapisondas que planeaban Sweschleig y Holstein no podían tener lugar en ese momento. Pues todos en una amplia extensión estaban felices con los dos nuevos sobrinos.

Pero cambiemos de punto de vista. En la puerta de la misma casa, un joven de cabello rojizo, brillantes orbes verde lima y tez morena esperaba con espartana paciencia a que le abrieran. Jordi había decidido visitar de forma sorpresiva a Klaus, dada la trascendencia que tendría aquel encuentro con el sajón. Tocó entonces la puerta, esperando a que alguien le atendiera, a pesar de que sabía que Feli y Lud habían apenas arribado junto con sus dos hijos.

—ah, eres tu —dijo negligente Alphonse al atender la puerta.

—_Ehhh,__ Klaus se encontrà?.._—inquirió el catalán.

—claro, ¿por qué no pasas adentro? —le respondió el germano de lentes— a Klaus le encantaría verte.

—_gràcia meu amic Alfons_

Ingresó entonces a la casa, naturalmente saludó al dueño de casa y a su pareja, los cuales eran agasajados por la familia del alemán. Jordi naturalmente le envió las felicitaciones de parte suya y de Mauricio a Ludwig y a Feliciano, aunque naturalmente el italiano le preguntó por Antonio. El catalán se sintió algo incómodo, por lo que respondió de forma algo negligente y evasiva.

Sintió un alivio al ver a su pareja arribar a su encuentro.

—hace mucho que no te veía —le dijo el sajón.

—y puedo decir lo mismo de ti. —respondió el catalán.

Total, era que la relación entre estos dos era algo rara: algunas veces se comportaban como perfectos desconocidos, sin saber que hablar, comentar o decir, solo mirándose entre ellos con ese insondable deseo y atracción magnética de amantes secretos y clandestinos. En otras ocasiones compartían el día juntos, como una pareja de enamorados común y corriente. Y ya en otras ocasiones se trataban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Total, el hecho estaba en que ninguno de los hermanos de ambas partes (tanto los Bielschmitchd, como los Fernández Carriedo) se sentían con la autoridad moral para intervenir, o interferir en la algo rara relación que estos dos se traían.

Los demás, en especial Gilbert optaron por darles espacio.

—si quieres vamos al jardín. —le dijo Sajonia— podemos hablar tranquilamente allí.

—claro, si a tus hermanos no les molesta que te retenga un ratico. —respondió socarronamente Catalunya.

**Madrid, en ese mismo instante…**

Después de tanto insistir, el doctor Steinbeck había decidido acompañar a Antonio, Lovino y el hijo de estos dos. La casa del español se alzaba espléndida con su fachada neoclásica, entre las edificaciones de la gran vía, la principal arteria de la madrileña ciudad. Antonio estaba en silla de ruedas, cargando a su hijo en brazos, el cual ya estaba un poco más rozagante que en el momento de su nacimiento.

Por lo pronto, todo estaba ya listo para recibir al nuevo y flamante sobrino que apenas recién salía de las asépticas instalaciones del hospital Clemens von Gallen. Un flamante cartel les daba la bienvenida, y naturalmente estaban allí casi todos los cercanos familiares de Antonio, (incluidas Deyanira y Nadia)… aunque ciertamente faltaba alguien en especial.

Pero ciertamente, a pesar de todo, y a pesar de la notoria dificultad que manifestaba el galeno para desenvolverse en un entorno que no fuera diferente al de sus disertaciones en la facultad de medicina de la universidad de Berlín, el hospital Clemens Von Gallen y el policlínico universitario Georg Köhler, en donde solía dictar cátedra de obstetricia a los practicantes y residentes de esta última clínica, le parecía agradable y desestresante todo eso.

Por lo pronto, empezaron con las presentaciones. A pesar del que el doctor Steinbeck ya conocía con mayor profundidad a Fernando, que era el mayor entre los ibéricos, el médico alemán no conocía al resto de la familia cercana de su paciente. Y ya estaba allí, gracias a la obstinada insistencia de su paciente, el esposo de su paciente y el tío de su paciente que se sentían en el deber de tener una deferencia hacia Wolfang. Y el italiano y los dos españoles no aceptaban una negativa por respuesta.

Rocío por su parte, estaba arreglando unas cuantas bebidas para ofrecer a los invitados, pues a última hora le habían informado que alguien más acompañaría a Antonio, Lovino, Pablo José y Fernando en su viaje de regreso. No se había percatado de la presencia del médico de lentes de marco café, cabello rubio cobre, incipiente calvicie y vestido de forma algo formal, con abrigo de paño, pantalones color arena, mocasines terracota y camisa color azul claro, que eran acordes al tono cobrizo de su cabello.

Prontamente, todos los nuevos tíos se abalanzaron rápidamente sobre el pobre Antonio, quien sostenía a su hijo entre sus brazos, en la silla de ruedas. Estaban naturalmente encantados con el niño, aunque naturalmente las discusiones no se hacen esperar: no se sabía a quién era más parecido, si a Antonio o a Lovino.

Steinbeck[4] se sentía algo incómodo y azorado, hacía ya tiempo que no asistía a una reunión social, desde que su esposa e hija habían muerto en el tsunami del 2004 en las playas de Phuket, en donde habían pasado las vacaciones de navidad. Se había consagrado en cuerpo y alma al trabajo, buscando el alivio a su torturado corazón y alma ayudando a las personas que más necesitaban de su asistencia. Tanto era así que Brunner le había aconsejado que cambiara de entorno, que se diera la oportunidad de volver a rehacer su vida. Heinrich y Wolfang tal vez eran muy cercanos, a pesar de la amistosa rivalidad que se llevaban: habían sido compañeros en la facultad de medicina, Heinrich había sido padrino de Bautismo de su hija Ariane, le ayudó en lo que más pudo durante el apocalíptico desastre del tsunami del sureste asiático cuando coincidieron extrañamente en medio de un hospital de campaña en cercanías a Phuket, le ayudó a franquear esa enorme desolación de la muerte de su esposa y su hija, y Wolfang intentó corresponderle cuando la esposa de Heinrich, Annelike, se separó de su compañero hacía ya dos años.

Y bueno, a fin de cuentas de forma implícita, el destino había decidido por Wolfang Steinbeck, precisamente coincidiendo con el punto de vista de su colega, Heinrich Brunner: que tendría a fin de cuentas rehacer su propia vida.

Rocío salía de la cocina, cargando consigo una jarra llena de jugo de durazno. Wolfang por su parte se dirigía al baño, necesitaba lavarse un poco el rostro, y quizás bajarle un poco a la incomodidad que sentía en ese instante.

Pero la fortuna es caprichosa, y amor también lo es, y a veces este par se confabulan para unir parejas de forma irremediable a través de recursos muy ingeniosos. Y este par (me refiero a amor y a fortuna) entonces entran en acción, a través de un ingenioso recurso que abriría los ojos de un ser mortal y la representación de un territorio, de un inmortal ligado por toda la eternidad a la tierra y al pueblo.

Todo fue rápido. Rocío no se percató de la presencia del médico de cabellos cobrizos y ojos grises. Wolfang tampoco, estaba pensando en otra cosa, que no viene al caso relatar. Inevitablemente los dos chocan entre sí, y el jugo de durazno se derrapa sobre la camisa azul del médico teutón. Él se apena con ella, ella también, los dos inevitablemente no se percatan del charco de jugo que se había formado en el piso, Rocío intenta volver sobre sus pasos, pero el jugo derramado sobre el piso de madera es traicionero y se tropieza. Y Wolfang Steinbeck reacciona rápidamente, consiguiendo sostener a Rocío Fernández Carriedo, antes de que se cayera e inevitablemente se golpeara.

—perdone usted señor…

—no, soy yo el que debe disculparse,—inicia Steinbeck— no me había fijado en su presencia,_fraulein_…

—Rocío, soy Rocío Fernández, la hermana de Antonio —responde la andaluza sonrojada.

El instante es eterno. Steinbeck la mira fijamente, los encendidos ojos verdes, el cabello intensamente negro como la noche, el tono moreno de su tez, las delicadas facciones moriscas de su rostro, en una perfecta isocronía de la belleza árabe y occidental.

_"¿pero qué demonios está pasándome?" _—se inquirió para sus adentros el médico alemán—_no debería estar en estas... no es correcto, tengo que cortarlo todo de una vez._

Rocío se fijó entonces en Wolfang. Sintió sus rudas, pero diestras manos de cirujano, los ojos profundamente grises y melancólicos, escondidos detrás de los lentes de marco color café, su cabello color cobrizo, que paulatinamente parecía perder el brillo pero que conservaba ese antiguo atractivo de épocas pasadas. Pensaba tal vez, que aquel hombre que estaba sosteniéndola, y que ya frisaba por su edad madura, debió de ser un completo galán de universidad. Notó sus brazos, fuertes, pero a la vez delicados, que en ese momento la estaban sosteniendo.

Y por alguna razón, una sensación nueva surgía en el interior de ambos, una atracción irremediable. Amor y Fortuna volvían a confabularse entre sí para entrelazar de nuevo el destino de dos personas, o en este caso el de un mortal y una nación. Era una sensación a lo sumo agradable y dulce, una conexión nueva en todo sentido que parecía enlazarlos, unirlos nuevamente en las lides del amor.

Aunque Wolfang, sentía que en ese instante aquella sensación era inoportuna en todo sentido. Sentía que estaba traicionando a Floriane, aunque esta ya no estuviese ya a su lado por la situación antes aludida. Un dilema surgía de nuevo en su interior, una extraña y contradictoria sensación que le intimidaba.

La levantó con cuidado y delicadeza, llevándola hacia sí. Ella sintió la calidez robusta del pecho del médico. Extrañamente, Rocío se sintió protegida.

—disculpe señor… si desea puedo traerle una camisa limpia, alguno de mis hermanos tendrán alguna.

—primero, no deseo molestarla señorita Rocío —se excusó el galeno—usted tiene que muchas cosas que atender, y no deseo ser estorbo para sus ocupaciones.

Era evidente que el médico deseaba salir por la tangente de forma amable.

—Lo más prudente sería que tomásemos distancia —le dice Andalucía al médico germano.

Rápidamente se separan, tomando distancia del charco de jugo de durazno que estaba en el piso.

—creo que no he tenido la decencia de presentarme. —empezó entonces el galeno.— soy Wolfang Steinbeck, el medico de su hermano Antonio.

Ninguno de los dos era consciente de que irremediablemente estarían juntos, por un jugo de durazno derramado.

**La Valetta, en ese mismo lapso de tiempo…**

—hola familia… ya llegamos a casa —dijo entonces Renato, mientras abría la puerta de su casa, sorprendiéndose de lo limpia y bien cuidada que estaba en ese momento

Greta reposaba en su silla de ruedas, mientras cargaba entre sus brazos a Aurora, la cual estaba profundamente dormida. Renato por su parte, inspeccionaba la casa, sorprendiéndose de lo bien cuidada que estaba, aunque a fin de cuentas tendría que bajarle a ese ímpetu aventurero que siempre tenía y permanecer más tiempo en el hogar. Y eso era un dilema muy tremendo: quería tener a Greta cerca, ver crecer a su hija, ser un buen padre, pero siempre estaría en su interior ese vivo deseo de aventura, esas ganas de lanzarse a la mar, y explorar sus recónditos secretos.

Pero antes que nada estaba el deber. Lo había aprendido en su etapa de orden militar y religiosa[5]. Y a pesar de no estar comprometidos bajo los ritos de la santa madre iglesia católica apostólica y romana, había un lazo que unía a Renato y a Greta por toda la restante eternidad: una hija, concebida por ambos. Y ese compromiso era suficiente para el maltés, era una garantía eterna de su compromiso hacia Westfalia, de que por nada del mundo la abandonaría a ella y a su hija a su suerte.

Entre tanto, Fabriccio había llamado a Ekaterina, la cual naturalmente se trajo consigo a otras de sus amigas: Ariadna (Croacia) y Alexandra (Georgia). Naturalmente Natalya rechazó la invitación de su propia hermana, puesto que coincidía con su día de acoso mensual a Rusia-chan, día en especial en el que redoblaba su acoso en todo sentido y extensión de la palabra, a un nivel exponencialmente psicopático. Y evidentemente Benny también había invitado a alguno de sus amigos del entorno de las micronaciones: Steven y Alison Mckennet, Peter Kirkland, y naturalmente Theo Edelstein habían asistido al agasajo, después de naturalmente terminar de ayudarle al italiano de rizo cuadricular a terminar los detalles de la habitación de la niña.

Naturalmente, todo ya estaba listo para el recibimiento y no era para menos, pues los únicos que faltaban (hasta ese instante, pues acababan de arribar) eran el maltés y su pareja.

—Bienvenidos chicos! —exclamaron todos al tiempo al ver la feliz pareja ingresar, y al notar en el comedor un enorme cartel que les daba la bienvenida en maltés.

Evidentemente Renato y Greta estaban notoriamente sorprendidos. Y no era para menos.

Aurora había despertado, y miraba con sus dorados ojos todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Los halagos no se hicieron esperar, pues era evidente que a excepción del tono ambarino de los ojos de la niña, heredados del padre, la semejanza entre madre e hija era demasiado notoria.

Por lo pronto, cambiemos de punto de vista. Theo estaba alejado de todos, afuera en el balcón, mirando el inmenso mar mediterráneo con sus prístinos azules y las formaciones rocosas cercanas. Intentaba reflexionar como había llegado a semejante situación con Benny, y porqué inevitablemente sus pensamientos giraban alrededor del italiano de cabellos rojizos y rizo cuadricular. No podía negar que todo aquello había sido tan impulsivo y repentino, que se sintió ofendido. Pero aun así, algo tenía en claro: que por alguna razón, no sabía cuál, le atraía por sobremanera Benny… pero de mucho tiempo antes, aunque no se hubiese percatado.

Total, quería evadir todo contacto con el italiano, pues no sabía si era correcto involucrarse sentimentalmente con el que hasta ese momento había sido su amigo y confidente en todo sentido. Magnus quizás lo podría ayudar, pero no se sentía con la plena seguridad para decirle todo lo que empezaba a surgir en su interior.

Confiar en su padre sería difícil. Roderich era intransigente en todo sentido, y no se podría predecir su reacción. Y Elissabeta era otro cantar: lo único que haría sería regar el chisme y hacer pública su "no relación que si es relación pero que aún no lo es, pero posiblemente lo sea, total yo ni entiendo si es un sí o un no".

Así que a pesar de que deseaba desahogarse en todo sentido, sentía que no podía hacerlo, que no tenía la oportunidad para hacerlo. Acallarse sus sentimientos era lo mejor, pero no lo más sano.

Miró desde el balcón el inmenso mar mediterráneo, el azul prístino y claro de la costa maltesa, los colores calizos y cremas de los acantilados cercanos que se perfilaban imponentes por el litoral de la costa maltesa.

—¿porqué tan solo? —dice entonces Fabriccio Vargas, representación de la serenísima república de san marino— los demás están adentro celebrando y tu aquí como si nada.

—me gusta el mar—respondió de forma escueta Theo— a veces pienso que sería bueno tener un caballete y un lienzo para poder plasmar este paisaje.

—Todo estoy creyendo, menos que estés aquí por el sencillo hecho de que te guste el paisaje.

Tenso silencio. Solo la brisa del mar y el murmullo de las olas cortaban ese silencio etéreo que rodeaba ese instante. El bullicio de la sala cercana era lejano, todos naturalmente estaban concentrados en otras cosas que no venían al caso de aquellos dos.

—Adivino que todo esto se debe a Benedetto, ¿o estoy suponiendo mal?

No quería decirlo. Y no quería tampoco admitirlo, pero no podía seguir amordazando esa marea de sentimientos hacia Benny. Se queda callado, analizando la serena mirada del rubio de ojos púrpura y rizo extraño que sobresale de su cabeza.

—bien, tu silencio me lo dice todo. —responde práctico el sanmarinense—sé que a veces Benny tiende a ser arrogante, un descarado sin remedio y es algo torpe e idiota, pero en el fondo es un buen chico. Y quizás tal vez, tú lo puedas ayudar a sentar cabeza de una buena vez.

—¿por qué me está diciendo todo esto? —inquiere Kugelmugel— yo no pienso tener nada con su hermano…

—nunca digas nunca, Theo —responde entonces San Marino— el amor es demasiado caprichoso: por si no lo sabías, antes de conocer a Kat intenté involucrarme sentimentalmente con Greta, aunque ella se había fijado también en Renato. Las cosas a fin de cuentas no salen como tú te las esperas.

Ya entendía entonces el sentido de la conversación. Pero aun así, sentía que debía de seguir amordazando todo lo que quería decir, no soltar prenda, dejar que pasara todo eso de una vez, intentar olvidar y seguir la vida como si nada.

—pero no es correcto

—¿Quién dijo que en el amor existen reglas?—exclamó entonces San Marino— claro está, siempre y cuando haya respeto mutuo y comprensión, se puede considerar correcto y aceptable, así los demás estén diciendo a viva voz lo contrario.

—¿se está refiriendo a su hermano mayor?

Fabriccio no pudo evitar reír. Una risa suelta, profunda, con una carcajada notoriamente sonora y corta, como el sonido de una bandada de palomas levantando vuelo.

—el supone que nosotros no sabemos de sus amoríos con Vash, pero Lovino, Feliciano, Benny, Renato y yo sabemos que a ellos les gusta estar así[6], y simplemente nos hacemos los de la vista gorda para que ellos no se sientan presionados. Y no se lo reprochamos, a pesar de que él me esté insistiendo para que me case con Ekaterina.—luego agregó— Tu eres libre de decidir si deseas dar el paso y admitir lo que estás sintiendo por mi _fratello_, o simplemente cortar por lo sano.

—no creo que me acepte

—te aceptará —le terminó de decir entonces el sanmarinense— el siente lo mismo, y sé que te correspondería, aunque tendrás que ser paciente con respecto a eso.

Y después de eso, San Marino le ofreció entrar al agasajo. Naturalmente Benny estaba allí, quizás era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle toda esa andanada de sentimientos que surgían de su interior.

Aunque a fin de cuentas, tendría que darle tiempo al tiempo.

* * *

[1] Para los que no sepan, **Gerald Kirkland **es la representación de **Gibraltar.**

[2] Como decía antes, los lentes de Marruecos representan el islote de Leila o Perejil, así como los de Alfred simbolizan el estado de Texas.

[3] Sealand en esta historia tiene una edad aparente de **19 años mortales** por lo que he llamado Regla anti-shota.

[4] Quiero agregar unos cuantos detalles personales de este personaje, el doctor Steinbeck: el cumple años cada 3 de febrero, por lo que es signo acuario (lo hice coincidir con mi fecha de cumpleaños, un detalle personal). Tiende a ser algo torpe y distraído, pero es confiable. Aparte de seguir un estricto régimen personal (casi nunca sale y siempre hace doble turno en la guardia del hospital), tiene pocos amigos, la mayoría del entorno del hospital Clemens Von Gallen. Tiene pocas aficiones, entre las que se destaca el excursionismo, aunque debido a su torpeza, ha pasado por muchos aprietos de diverso tipo. Conclusión: es un médico torpe, querido y gentil, aunque no lo parezca pues suele ser de un trato un poco hosco y frío con casi todos sus conocidos.

[5] Malta tiene los mismos orígenes de Prusia: antes de ser una nación era una orden de caballería: la **soberana orden de los caballeros hospitalarios de san juan de Jerusalén. **Su nombre cambia a **Malta** cuando España le concede las islas de Malta, Gozo y Comino en agradecimiento por su valentía en contra de los piratas sarracenos y turcos.Y aparte de Francia (a quien le profesa un odio profundo) con Turquía no es que se lleve tan bien que digamos.

[6] En otros términos: **todos sospechan, pero nadie **(a excepción tal vez de Hungría, Francia e Inglaterra que insisten en que Suiza y el Vaticano tienen **_algo_**) **les dice absolutamente nada.**


	10. un bautizo de locos

**Nota del autor:**

(se sonroja) tanta adulación me va a subir el ego, y no quiero eso… no quisiera que me adularan tanto. Pero qué le vamos a hacer, las adulaciones (mientras no rayen en la excesiva lambonería, o lambisconería, o como sea que se le llame en su nación de procedencia) serán siempre bien recibidas.

Aun así, se me ha presentado una disyuntiva muy difícil en este instante: no sé si deba continuar esta historia, debido a que estoy enfilando la mayor parte de mis esfuerzos en **Una Esperanza de Paz**, proyecto al cual estoy dedicado en cuerpo y alma desde que lo inicié, y en el cual estoy poniendo mi alma, corazón y vida para proseguirlo. No deseo dejar este proyecto a un lado, pero sí he de tener que escoger entre alguna de estos dos proyectos activos (o entre esta historia y **una esperanza de paz**) sería muy difícil para mí. Aun así, esta decisión está en veremos, pues a pesar de que tengo demasiadas ideas (que aún no he puesto en orden), no puedo dejar ni desatender a **UEP** bajo ningún motivo.

Recibiré sus opiniones gustoso por MP, e intentaré continuar esta historia a medida que transcurra el tiempo.

De paso, va a haber **Bara** para todos los aficionados al género.

Por lo pronto, los dejo con este nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

**Capítulo 10. Un bautizo de locos.**

* * *

**Berlín, temprano en la mañana…**

—te dije que no…

—pero Lud, _per amore di dio santissimo, _no es correcto que dejemos a los niños así.

—te dije que no, no quiero obligar a los niños a seguir una fe que tu o yo les impongamos

Después de un mes, las discusiones giraban alrededor de ese tema. Los choques entre Feliciano y su pareja eran cosa de cada día. La razón, ya la conocerán.

Naturalmente, los dos estaban algo cansados por el hecho sencillo de que la crianza era difícil en un amplio sentido. Biberones, pañales, radiotransmisores, un complejo sistema de vigilancia que supervisaba al par de gemelos día a día. En algunos casos, les era inevitable llevárselos consigo… y eso era incómodo en todo sentido para algunas naciones, en especial a cierto Ingles de espesas cejas. Total, creo que ya estoy cambiando de tema.

En que íbamos... ah!, sí.. en que Feli y Lud estaban discutiendo.

Naturalmente las discusiones se habían redoblado exponencialmente especialmente después del primer mes. La razón: Ludwig no quería bautizar a los niños en la fe católica, debido a ciertos principios personales sobre la libertad de culto y todo eso. No es que Ludwig fuese un ateo (aunque no era un ferviente creyente, y rara era la vez a la que asistía a un servicio religioso, ya fuera una misa católica o un servicio luterano, y su hermano Alphonse se lo reprochaba muy a menudo), pero sentía demasiados escrúpulos al respecto (y también a ciertas desavenencias con su cuñado, Gabriel, desavenencias que no vienen al caso relatar). Feliciano, un católico devoto de misa y camándula (aunque no en desmedido exceso) insistía con todo ese inmenso cariño que le prodigaba a su pareja que los permitiera bautizar.

—no puedes presionarlos e imponerles una fe que puede que rechacen o acepten… cuando tengan la edad ya podrán aceptar claramente la fe cristiana o creer en lo que les plazca.

—tienes que considerarlo _amore.. _—insiste el italiano.

Se oye un chillido bastante audible. Luego, un segundo. Deben de ser los niños.

—yo iré —dijo entonces Italia de forma seca.

Marco y Alessandro estaban en sus cunas, llorando a grito herido. Instintivamente el italiano sabía lo que estaba pasando: con uno, era cambiar el pañal. El otro sencillamente quería atención. Sería difícil, pues no podría cargar con los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Ludwig, por favor ayúdame con los niños —exclamó entonces el italiano.

El alemán se dirige entonces presto hacia la habitación, para ver en que puede ayudar. Y en este caso, le toca cambiar el pañal.

**Y si en Berlín no llueve, por Madrid ni escampa…**

—TE HE DICHO CIENTOS DE VECES QUE NO!, NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ESE PERVERTIDO BASTARDO SE ACERQUE A _PEPPINO!_

—Lovi… Francis no es tan malo, tienes que reconsiderarlo

—NO ES NO, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!

Naturalmente la discusión giraba alrededor de quien sería el padrino de bautismo del hijo que habían tenido. En algo habían coincidido: uno de los dos padrinos sería evidentemente Juan Pablo, a pesar de que eso levantaría ampolla entre algunos latinos. Por lo demás, el segundo padrino era lo que más problema causaba. Antonio insistía en que Francis fuese el padrino, naturalmente Lovino se oponía al respecto.

Total, también la misma familia estaba dividida al respecto sobre quién sería el padrino de bautismo de Pablo José. Rocío, Patxi y Jordi no le veían oposición a que Francis fuese el padrino de bautizo del niño. Mientras que Mauricio, Fernando, Pauloy Esteban estaban del lado de Lovino, lo cual daba a entender que se oponían en todo sentido a que el francés fuese el padrino de Pablo José Vargas Carriedo, o como empezaba a ser conocido entre la familia, **Pablito.**

El niño por su parte estaba en la cuna, indiferente a las discusiones de sus padres, mirando con sus enormes y encantadores ojos verdes el móvil de estrellas y soles que Paulo le había obsequiado. Pero ciertamente, apenas transcurrido el primer mes había demostrado ser un chico tal vez demasiado temperamental, que no dudaba en estallar en llanto a la menor provocación, aunque habían días en los que naturalmente permanecía calmado todo el santo día, sin emitir queja de ningún tipo.

Y en esos momentos su comportamiento demostraba una cosa: tendía a ser igual de irritable (o para ser más precisos **tsundere**) como el papá. Aunque algunas veces era calmado como la "mamá". Total, a veces uno quedaba medio perdido para ver a quien había salido.

Lovino había demostrado ser un padre abnegado y devoto en todo sentido, como todo buen padre italiano lo era[1]. Antonio tampoco se quedaba atrás, pues siendo "madre" tenía que hacerse cargo de alimentarlo, cuidarlo, bañarlo, vestirlo…. En fin. Su trabajo era las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana, y de no ser por Rocío, Deyanira, Nadia o Fernando, (o mejor dicho, el **abuelo Fernando**) se hubiese enloquecido en poco tiempo. Lovino también hacia su parte, aunque con algo de natural torpeza, pero la ayuda era lo que contaba.

Se oye un llanto fuerte. Debe de ser el niño.

—Perfecto, ahora Pablito está llorando —espetó el español irritado— y después será difícil calmarlo

—es tu culpa idiota —responde malhumorado el sur italiano —si dejaras de insistir en que el bastardo pervertido ese de tu amigo fuera el padrino del niño, nos evitaríamos todo esto

—no pienso ceder, mi Lovi..

—pues yo tampoco, idiota.

Rápidamente los dos se dirigieron al cuarto, para ver si podrían consolar al niño de algún modo.

**Regresando a Berlín, con Lud y Feli…**

Cambiar un pañal era un arte en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra. Y Ludwig era consciente de eso.

El turno le tocaba a Alessandro. Y eso sí que era un problema, pues con el paso de los días el mayor de los gemelos (por cinco minutos) había demostrado ser un completo inquieto en todo sentido. Era difícil mantenerlo en el corral, y de alguna forma buscaba salir del mismo para explorar su entorno. Naturalmente compartía los juegos con su hermanito menor, Marco, que era más tranquilo, más pasivo, más receptivo y por extraño que pareciera, más parecido a Ludwig. Pues a pesar de que los dos habían heredado el mismo tono rubio de cabello de parte del padre, y ciertas facciones, eran algo notorias las diferencias.

Pero ese no es el punto, dejamos a Ludwig con Alessandro intentando cambiarle el pañal. Lo puso entonces en la mesa, ya despejada y con todo lo necesario para la operación, retirando con pulso de cirujano el pañal sucio del niño, como si estuviera desactivando una bomba de altísima peligrosidad. Acto seguido retira el pañal sucio, lo deshecha y procede entonces con el siguiente paso.

Luego, tocaba limpiar el… bueno, limpiar… allí, bueno, ustedes saben. Con un pañito húmedo, y con suma delicadeza, el germano empezó a limpiar los remanentes de materia fecal que aún estaban adheridos a la piel del niño. No era para menos, estaba nervioso y no deseaba cometer torpeza alguna que le hiciera daño a su pequeñito retoño.

Terminada la limpieza, viene la crema. ¿O era el talco?, el hecho estaba en que Ludwig se había confundido. Tenía a la mano un libro **"como ser un buen padre y no matarse en el intento". **Lo ojeó, y buscó las instrucciones de cómo cambiar un pañal. Concentrado, y mirando analíticamente la situación, suspiró.

—_mein Gott, _esto es más difícil de lo que yo creía —dijo el germano, el cual tenía sus lentes de lectura puestos.

Su hijo solo atinó a sonreírle inocentemente, como si estuviera divirtiéndose con el dilema de su progenitor. Aun así Ludwig tenía que seguir, no podría dejar el trabajo a medias. Recurrió al libro de nuevo. Y ya resuelta las dudas, procedió con el siguiente paso.

Tomo un poco de crema entre sus dedos. Suavemente, y con delicadeza, empezó a masajear la retaguardia del niño, para así evitar la colitis u otros molestos padecimientos infantiles. Acto seguido, siguió el talco, el cual esparció de forma cuidadosa. Aun así Alessandro no podía quedarse quieto, por lo que tomó el frasco de talco entre sus manitas, y mientras Ludwig procedía a ponerle el pañal, una vaharada de talco para bebé iba directo a su cabeza.

Y una risa se oyó. El mayor de los gemelos empezó a reír, de forma sutil y algo maliciosa, como si le hubiese gustado hacer semejante cosa. Y aunque Ludwig estaba levemente irritado, esa frustración se disipa al ver el rostro de felicidad, esa sonrisa que se refleja en su hijo. Así que simplemente se echa también a reír, como si con él no hubiese sido la cosa.

—ya ahora quédate quieto, que tengo que ponerte tu pañal. —le dice el germano de forma cariñosa.

Después de todo, ha terminado. Sin ningún tropiezo, le termina de poner el pañal al niño. Acto seguido, le da a su hijo un beso en la frente, y lo vuelve a poner en la cuna. Se limpia la cara, e intenta entonces reflexionar.

Tal vez la idea del bautizo no sea tan mala.

**Unas semanas más tarde…**

La iglesia de san marcos evangelista, ubicada en un suburbio cercano de la berlinesa urbe, era una construcción austera en todo el sentido y regla de la palabra. Una placa conmemorativa en recuerdo de Dietrich Boenhoffer estaba empotrada en su fachada, como recuerdo de sus tiempos como párroco en el mismo templo. La iglesia, servía para el culto luterano y era regentada por un amable párroco de 35 años, cabello color café pardo, ojos azules y mirada apacible. Su nombre: Kereld Pfeinner.

Otro hecho radicaba en que el mencionado templo luterano era el más cercano a la casa de Feli y Lud. Y naturalmente, algunos de los Bielschmitchd, (las muy contadas ocasiones en las que pasaban por ahí) asistían al oficio de los domingos que el reverendo Kereld solía realizar. El que más frecuentaba en ese momento la iglesia era Alphonse, que a pesar de ser la representación de un estado federal, (para ser más exactos, Baden-Wurtemberg, la cuna del luteranismo) ser un sacerdote ordenado, y tener literalmente el estatus de un obispo, (debido a su condición de estado federal, Alphonse contaba con un asiento permanente en el consejo evangélico Alemán, máximo organismo de la iglesia luterana teutona), asistía como un feligrés común y corriente. Y en otras ocasiones, (cuando lo ameritaba) el reverendo Pfeinner cedía su lugar al reverendo Bielschmitchd, aunque naturalmente este último se sintiese algo incómodo en ocupar el puesto que le correspondía al joven párroco del suburbio.

Pfeinner, en sus pocos tres años de servicio como párroco, nunca había visto a todos los hermanos Bielschmitchd juntos: principalmente por el hecho de que ciertamente, los dividían de algún modo las diferencias religiosas: Prusia, Baden-Wurtemberg, Sajonia y los gemelos Sweschleig-Holstein seguían la fe luterana. Mientras que Baviera y Westfalia eran por así decirlo, "Católicos, apostólicos y romanos". Solo Alemania, como la representación entera de toda la república no definía a que fe seguir: rara vez frecuentaba un templo de culto luterano, así mismo como lo hacía con un templo de culto católico. Su predecesor, el reverendo August Hummel le había explicado esas razones: Ludwig sentía un inevitable recelo hacia las iglesias establecidas, tal vez por la irrestricta colaboración de prelados católicos y luteranos con Hitler. Aun así, el reverendo Hummel había conseguido ganarse la confianza de la representación de la república de Alemania, a tal punto de convertirse más que en un consejero espiritual, en su amigo. Ya anciano, y frisando los 78, Hummel había optado por el descanso y el retiro en las costas del báltico, por lo que ya era hora de Pfeinner empezara a relacionarse con los feligreses del vecindario.

Aparte de Alphonse, que visitaba frecuentemente el templo y de cuando en cuando charlaba con el párroco, había visto tal vez de una forma demasiado fugaz a Gilbert Bielschmitchd, el desaparecido reino de Prusia, pasar rápidamente por el templo, y cierta vez uno de los gemelos Bielschmitchd (Hans Bielschmitchd) había asistido a uno de los servicios. De Ludwig Bielschmitchd, ni el rastro. Ya Bastian y Greta, estos dos frecuentaban la parroquia católica de santa teresa benedicta de la cruz[2], que quedaba considerablemente lejos de la casa de los alemanes, pero que a su vez era el único templo católico en el vecindario.

Naturalmente, Kereld estaba arreglando un poco el templo. Usaba una camiseta sencilla de color verde claro, sudadera negra, tenis deportivos. Excepto tal vez por la cruz, que pendía de su cuello, no había indicio alguno que definiera su condición clerical.

Sin embargo, nota que ingresan dos personas al templo. Distingue claramente a uno, es Alphonse Bielschmitchd, al otro no lo distingue bien: es un sacerdote católico, lo sabe porque está vestido de riguroso traje negro y el alzacuellos clerical que denota su condición sacerdotal. Se percata de su anillo, en oro puro, y con una forma muy peculiar: dos llaves entrecruzadas, una de oro y otra de plata[3], debe de tener un alto cargo, quizás obispo, cosa que también se evidencia en una vistosa cruz pectoral. De su cabello café pálido sobresale un rizo algo peculiar, y detrás de los lentes plateados, alcanza a perfilar una mirada severa e inquisitiva, como la de un severo y experimentado inquisidor. Sus labios están en un tenso y solemne rictus, sin ningún atisbo de sonrisa o expresión alguna, y en sus maneras y modo de ingresar, sabe y es consciente de que está en lugar sacro.

Y… ¿Cómo supo que era un sacerdote católico?: por el sencillo hecho de que el mencionado tipo hizo una profunda genuflexión, agachó la cabeza y se persignó de forma respetuosa apenas ingresar, cosa que distingue a un católico por antonomasia al ingresar a un templo.

—Reverendo Alphonse, pero que gusto me da verlo por estos lares —exclama el párroco con una amplia sonrisa.

—lo mismo digo, reverendo Pfeinner —exclamó el aludido con una amplia sonrisa.

—y él es,…

—soy el concuñado del señor Bielschmitchd… —dijo seriamente el clérigo católico, con un atisbo de acento italiano, aunque en un pulcro alemán.

Y haciendo presentaciones aparte, este par (Alphonse y Gabriel) se habían puesto a discutir bajo que rito bautizarlos: si por el rito luterano, o por el tradicional rito litúrgico católico romano. Una discusión muy acalorada y tal vez algo polémica, que sacaba resentimientos de viejísima data, violentos reproches y algunos que otros golpes. La cuestión era, que al final se habían puesto de acuerdo en una cosa: en que el bautizo de los gemelos sería sencillo, y realizado por ambos bajo un procedimiento tal vez muy especial, para que al menos ambos tíos quedasen contentos y dejasen la lata sobre el sacramento en cuestión.

Pero no habían considerado una cosa.

—_Pronto…_

—_Gaby… pero al fin contestas_—exclamó alegremente el español

—discúlpame Antonio, pero he tenido demasiadas ocupaciones, he tenido que nombrar obispos, destituir obispos, en fin… mucho trabajo —exclamó de forma algo agobiada el italiano de lentes de marco tonalidad plateada.

—_bueno, seré entonces breve _—siguió el español —_ Yo y mi Lovi hemos decidido bautizar a nuestro hijo junto con los hijos de Ita-chan y Westfalia._

—QUEEEEEE?!

Eso sí era un problema aún más grave.

**Total, de algún modo lograron ponerse de acuerdo… y un par de días después…**

—¿todo está listo?

—sí, todo ya está listo.

Greta y Renato habían decidido (a pesar de también discutirlo por muy largo, larguísimo tiempo) bautizar a la niña según los ritos y preceptos de la santa madre iglesia. Y a pesar de los evidentes reparos, que naturalmente no se hicieron esperar, se habían puesto al final de acuerdo en quienes serían los padrinos de bautizo de Aurora.

Total, ahora estaban vestidos, arreglados para la ocasión, mientras que la niña tenía puesta una sencilla túnica blanca larga. Toda la ceremonia se realizaría (a pesar de los evidentes reparos) en la iglesia luterana de San Marcos Evangelista, y naturalmente quienes oficiarían todo ese perendenjunje serían Alphonse y Gabriel, representaciones de Baden-Wurtemberg y la Santa Sede, respectivamente.

Pero cambiemos de perspectiva. Fabriccio también estaba en medio de su propio predicamento. A pesar de que le gustó la idea de ser el padrino de bautizo de la hija de su mejor amigo, naturalmente se sintió incómodo con la madrina que había sido elegida: Eloise Bonnefoy. Sí, habían pasado ya dos años de su rompimiento con ella, pero a fin de cuentas la espinita quería permanecer allí. Después de la áspera acritud de los primeros meses de ruptura, pasaron a una etapa de incomunicación, en los que cada quien simplemente se encargaron de rehacer sus vidas. Naturalmente la "serenísima república" estaba feliz con Ucrania-chan, mientras que el monegasco principado sostenía su relación con la república báltica de Estonia, que a pesar de todo, y de las interferencias de cierto principado pirenaico que no puede mencionarse por respeto a la privacidad (léase Andorra-kun) seguían juntos. Por lo que esta vez, el caprichoso destino parecía volver a reunirlos para una ocasión tan solemne y que requería tanto compromiso como lo era el bautizo de la pequeña Aurora Kirkland-Bielschmitchd.

Aun así, no era el único con ese predicamento.

**Unas horitas más tarde…**

Era evidente el retraso de los padrinos. Naturalmente, varias naciones habían asistido al oficio litúrgico, no propiamente por la ceremonia… sino por la fiesta que vendría después.

Los niños llevaban sendas túnicas color blanco marfil. Aurora lucía una cinta en su cabello color blanco. Y aparte de los padres, los invitados (entre los que caben destacar a Enrique y Miguel, únicos latinos presentes en ese momento) también notaron la ausencia del padrino de bautismo de Pablo José, el hijo de Antonio y Lovino.

—no podemos retrasar más tiempo la ceremonia, —dijo entonces Baden-Wurtemberg.

Mientras tanto, cierto francés y cierto navarro habían entrado a la iglesia agitados, y también evidentemente algo desorganizados, como si hubiesen salido de dios sabe dónde. E inmediatamente, todos en la iglesia los miraron con algo de reproche.

—no debimos de habernos tardado tanto, —masculló Fernando al oído de Francis— por el amor de dios, solo a ti se te ocurre semejante cosa antes de…

—no puedes decir nada, sé que te gustó… no puedo evitar pensar en la expresión de tu rostro mientras…

—EHJEM… pueden decir todas las obscenidades que quieran afuera, pero en este momento no.—dijo de forma seria el estado vaticano, mirando a los dos padrinos— no quisiera que le dieran un mal ejemplo a su ahijado en un momento como este.

Y acto seguido, se oyeron unas cuantas risillas indiscretas entre algunos. Empezaron entonces las solemnidades del bautismo, con las correspondientes antífonas del caso.

—hermanos, hermanas, estamos aquí reunidos en este momento, ante la presencia de nuestro señor y su amado hijo Jesucristo, para presenciar el feliz recibimiento a tu amada grey de estas cuatro almas puras, inocentes y limpias de todo pecado... —inició entonces la santa sede, para luego ser cortado por Wurtemberg— y así mismo, garantizar la salvación eterna de tus almas y el recibimiento de tu santísima y gloriosa gracia.

Entonces iniciaron con el bautizo católico de los primeros dos.

—les pido a los padrinos y a los padres de Aurora acercarse. —dijo entonces Gabriel, revestido de sus ornamentos, y sosteniendo un cuenco de plata.

Una peculiaridad en la iglesia de san marcos era la ausencia de una pileta bautismal tradicional. En su lugar, había una piscina en forma de cruz, la cual había sido llenada para la ocasión. La santa sede tuvo entonces que quitarse los zapatos, las medias y arremangarse hasta las rodillas los pantalones para poder ingresar, aunque con ello tenía que empapar el alba y la estola litúrgicas. Acto seguido, bendijo el agua, mientras que un acólito con una charola le ponía al lado los aceites bautismales. Renato y Greta se acercaron, bajando por el extremo izquierdo de la piscina, naturalmente descalzos. Malta se había arremangado los pantalones también. Los padrinos, naturalmente ingresaron por el extremo derecho, San Marino portaba consigo el cirio bautismal, Mónaco estaba solemne y regia, también descalza y sosteniéndose de los muros de la piscina para no caerse.

Ya con todos adentro, y con el agua por las rodillas, empiezan la ceremonia propiamente dicha.

—_signori… _¿aceptan en nombre de ella a dios nuestro señor, encomendándola a su protección y cobijo?

—aceptamos —recitan solemnemente los padres.

—¿aceptan en nombre de ella a nuestro señor Jesucristo como único salvador y medio para la redención del pecado original?

—aceptamos —recitan de forma solemne los padrinos.

—¿renuncian en nombre de ella a satanás, y a todas sus obras impías?

—renunciamos. —recitan los cuatro al tiempo.

Gabriel tiene que arrodillarse, para tomar algo de agua en el cuenco de plata. El alba y la estola están ya empapadas, pero no importa. Riega el agua en las sienes de la niña, y acto seguido hace los correspondientes ungimientos, tal y como lo indican los cánones litúrgicos.

—yo te bautizo, Aurora María Kirkland-Bielschmithchd, en el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo,…

—amén. —recitan todos.

Y acto seguido, se retiran.

—les pido a los padrinos y padres de Pablo José acercarse.

Lovino y Antonio se dirigen a la piscina bautismal. Todos miran atentos, están esperando a saber quién es el padrino del hijo del español y el italiano, y acto seguido Francis y Fernando se levantan y se dirigen hacia la piscina, descendiendo a la misma. El francés inevitablemente se tropieza con uno de los baldosines de la piscina, por lo que se tiene que sostener del navarro, el cual de forma algo torpe lo ayuda a sostenerse.

—parece que dios te quiere matar, Francis —dijo mordazmente la santa sede.

Francis ignoró el ácido comentario del clérigo. Ya con todos presentes, recitan las correspondientes antífonas...

—renuncian en nombre de él, a satanás y a todas sus obras impías…

Todos responden afirmativamente, excepto una persona.

—EJMM… ¿renuncian en nombre de él, a satanás y a todas sus obras impías? —repite el estado vaticano de nuevo.

—responde, te están mirando todos —le murmura Navarra a Francia.

—no tengo porqué renunciar a nada —respondió retadoramente el francés— el placer no es pecado, _mon cherié…_

Y acto seguido, le pincha el trasero al albino de ojos azules, mientras sonríe maliciosamente. Navarra termina sonrojándose de forma incómoda, mientras que algunos murmuran… ¿Cómo carajos un hombre de una complexión como la de navarra termine prácticamente a la merced de un lánguido escuálido como Francia, el cual lo trata cual si fuese su colegiala calenturienta?, total, Hungría consigue enfocar el momento en el que Francis le propina un pellizco al trasero de Fernando, tomando la correspondiente foto.

—por el amor de dios, bastardo pervertido… di la maldita palabra para terminar esto de una vez, me estoy congelando—espetó irritado Lovino

—deja de blasfemar, estamos en la casa del señor —le increpa Gabriel, mirándolo por encima de sus lentes— bueno,… a pesar de que esté a cargo de los "herejes", no deja de ser la casa del señor.

—Te oí —le respondió Alphonse irritado

—dejen de discutir, por el amor de dios que mis pies ya están como uvas pasas —dijo entonces Antonio.

Total, el vaticano es insistente.

—repito por última vez. ¿**Renuncias en nombre de él, a satanás y a todas sus obras impías**?

Esta vez, Fernando responde al pellizco de Francis, con otro pellizco en el trasero del francés. Lo único que hace Francis, es dar un grito. Elissabeta toma una segunda foto, que se apresta a retwittear.

—tomaremos eso como un sí —contestó mordazmente Wurtemberg, con una sonrisa amplia y algo insinuantemente sucia.

Acto seguido, después de las promesas bautismales, solemnizan el acto, vertiendo las aguas sacras sobre la testa del niño, que frente a la situación acontecida, parecía sonreír divertido, a modo de cruel burla hacia sus dos padrinos. Todos se retiran, aunque inevitablemente Francis se tropieza, cae y de paso se lleva consigo a Fernando, quedando el navarro encima del francés en el interior de la piscina bautismal, en medio de las estentóreas risas de todos los concurrentes. Y Francis notó que al menos Fernando… bueno, puede decirse que Navarra tenía ganas de encierro, vuelta al ruedo, cortar rabo y dos orejas. Y Francis también tenía ganas de encierro, y al menos cortar el rabo y las dos orejas, mas vuelta al ruedo y salida triunfal,… en los hombros de cierto navarro de cabellos níveos y ojos azul zafiro.

—por favor, guardemos la compostura —dice entonces la santa sede— estamos en la casa del señor… lo menos que podemos hacer es respetarla.

Y después de que los dos padrinos, empapados y cachondos se retiraran de la piscina bautismal, prosiguen con las solemnidades.

—les pido a los padrinos y padres de Alessandro y Marco Bielschmitchd acercarse.

Acto seguido, Ludwig, Feliciano, Elissabeta, Gilbert, Klaus y Lovino se dirigen hacia la piscina bautismal. Es algo pequeña, por lo que primero ingresan Italia, quien cargaba en brazos a Alessandro, junto con Romano y Sajonia como padrinos de bautizo del mayor de los gemelos.

Alphonse se encarga de una parte de la ceremonia, recitando dos de las cuatro promesas bautismales. Gabriel concluye con las otras dos promesas. Entre los dos, hacen los correspondientes ungimientos, y para hacer más ecuánime la cosa, los dos sostienen el cuenco de plata que contenía el agua, derramándolo sobre la cabeza del niño. Así mismo se repite con el otro.

Y después de todo, y concluidas ya las solemnidades, todos se retiran de la piscina. Prontamente, una bendición final, y después de mucho esperar, todos en tropel se dirigieron hacia la casa del alemán para la fiesta.

**Ya en casa de Ludwig…**

Naturalmente todo era fiesta, música y baile. El jardín y la sala se habían acondicionado para la recepción, en la que naturalmente asistirían las naciones invitadas.

Pero hagamos un breve recuento: de entre las naciones de Europa, habían asistido Austria, Hungría, Bélgica, Francia, Polonia, Lituania y Eslovenia. Ya de américa latina, solo Perú y Ecuador habían podido asistir, los demás tuvieron que presentar sus excusas. De Asia, únicamente Filipinas, que era un católico a carta cabal, y que sentía que debía de tener una deferencia hacia su ex mentor. Mientras que el resto eran evidentemente algunos mortales que habían sido invitados para la ocasión, aunque el doctor Steinbeck había tenido que declinar, puesto que sus compromisos médicos en el Clemens Von Gallen no daban ningún tipo de espera.

Fernando por su parte estaba empapado, y no tenía con que cambiarse. No deseaba pescar un resfriado, o algo por el estilo, y el estar así le era incómodo para él. Así que tuvo que pedir prestadas unas cuantas prendas de ropa, una toalla para secarse y que le facilitaran un cuarto para que se pudiera cambiar. No pusieron objeciones al respecto.

Mientras tanto, Francis también tenía que cambiarse de ropa. Gilbert le había facilitado también una muda seca, y aunque era reticente a prestar su cuarto, el prusiano le había dicho que podía usar el cuarto de Ludwig. Mal que bien, era el único disponible, pues los demás estaban cerrados.

Y Francis, entra al cuarto, en el momento justo en el que Fernando se empezaba a quitar las prendas mojadas por el agua de la piscina bautismal[4]

—sé que te gustó el cariñoso pellizquito que te di,… ¿o no fue así? —exclamó taimadamente el francés de larga cabellera.

—déjate de idioteces —espeta el navarro— y lárgate, que me estoy cambiando.

Los dos estaban excitados, húmedos… propiamente las ropas ensopadas resaltaban los atributos de ambas naciones.

—yo sé que te encantó la pequeña travesura que hicimos hoy… —Francia se acercó lentamente hacia Navarra, los dos estaban excitados pero Fernando no deseaba ceder— vi tu rostro… no creo que te haya desagradado tanto.[5]

—no me hagas acordar Francis, no sé porque cedí ante tu jueguito

—vamos, admítelo, sé que te encantó.

Le quitó la camisa, esta pesadamente cayó al piso. Francis sintió el calor, la humedad, las gotas de agua rodando por el robusto pecho de Fernando. Y Fernando también sentía que irremediablemente, algo lo ligaba a ese bastardo francés pervertido, su esbelta figura, sus exquisitas maneras, sus sucios y placenteros juegos. Había pasado ya tanto tiempo, casi setecientos años de abstinencia rigurosa, terminados en aquella destrozada suite de hotel en Medina del Campo. Y desde ese entonces, parecía que la esencia de rosas se hubiese impregnado en su ser, en su propia esencia de las flores de nardo y violetas de montañas, que florecen fugazmente por la primavera.

—no… no creas que lo haremos aquí… estamos en casa ajena, acabamos de salir de un bautizo, tenemos que ser un ejemplo para Pablo José.

—aún es muy chico… no creo que entienda esto, y cuando esté grande perfectamente entenderá lo que significa el deseo.

Un beso, largo, profundo y apasionado. Le desabotona el pantalón, este cae al piso. Ahora sabe que tiene al doncel navarro a su disposición, para sus exquisitos y sucios deseos mundanos. El navarro hace también lo propio con la ropa del francés, también este está a la disposición del navarro. Se desean con ardorosa excitación, con carnal deseo, con ardiente y encendida lujuria.

—no podemos hacerlo…

—¿Quién nos lo impide?—responde el francés.

—nos impide el hecho de que es el día del bautismo de mi sobrino-nieto, del cual también soy padrino, y del cual también tu eres padrino.

—no pongas peros

—y también el hecho de que estamos en casa ajena.

—a quien le importa.

Lo tira en la cama de Ludwig. Francis siempre había tenido la sucia fantasía de hacerlo en una cama ajena, y mucho mejor aún hacerlo en la cama del alemán. Aun así, como que a Fernando no le agradaba la idea de hacerlo en una cama que no fuera la suya, y en medio del escarceo, y los primeros besos sabe que es inevitable.

—usemos la tina del baño.

—no es mala idea.

Precipitadamente, entraron al baño del cuarto, entraron a la tina, en donde se empezaron a besar, a estimular y a acariciar de forma ansiosa y desesperada. Y en medio de todo, Fernando intentaba acallar los gemidos y maullidos de Francis, para que al menos nadie los oyera.

**Entre tanto, en la sala.**

—¿de dónde viene todo ese ruido? —inquirió el ecuatoriano curioso.

Enrique estaba solo, sentado en una de las poltronas de la sala de la casa, alejado de todos, sin charlar con nadie, y comiendo maní salado de una taza que estaba servida. Y debido a que el cuarto de baño de la habitación matrimonial de Ludwig y Feli estaba justo debajo de la sala, oía con una claridad impasible los ahogados gemidos que se oían arriba.

Naturalmente, Ecuador se sentía como mosco en leche en aquel agasajo. Aunque conocía bien a Prusia, y se entendía con él a las mil maravillas, y evidentemente tenía el correspondiente parentesco con España… algo lo hacía sentir realmente incómodo. Pero en ese momento, aparece Emma, sentándose al lado del ecuatoriano, buscando tal vez algo de compañía.

—¿por qué tan solo?

—eh… bueno, es que… no voy a fiestas como estas tan a menudo.

Enrique lucía un traje formal, y una bufanda color café claro. Emma usaba un vestido de color vino, un cinturón verde menta y un lazo para su cabello café de la misma tonalidad.

Naturalmente se pusieron a conversar sobre cualquier tema, intentando ignorar el ruidito molesto de arriba. Y al parecer la belga era una compañía agradable para el ecuatoriano, quien no dudó en alagarla con sutil galantería. Y sin embargo, y haciendo hincapié en que cierto peruano miraba con celos a la belga, todo parecía andar a las mil maravillas.

—¿soltera o comprometida? —inquirió Enrique.

—ninguna de las dos—contestó Bélgica— personalmente te digo, realmente hay pocos hombres que valgan la pena para comprometerse. Y eso de soltera, como que a mí no es que me guste de a mucho.

—mmm, ya veo.

—total, mi situación es indiferente, con mis dos hermanos me basta y sobra.

Aun se oían los gemidos y maullidos arriba, en el segundo piso. Y eso era incómodo, a pesar de que eran atenuados por la música, se oían con toda claridad.

—creo que alguien escogió un momento muy inoportuno para desahogar su ansias sexuales —atinó a decir el ecuatoriano, mientras miraba hacia el techo con algo de frustración.

La belga solo atinó a reírse sutilmente.

—bueno, alguien decidió aprovechar el tiempo en otras cosas de mejor provecho —luego agregó—¿bailas?

—sí, pero… ¿no era el hombre quien invita a la mujer a bailar?

—aquí las cosas son diferentes.

Y arrastrándolo, lo sacó al jardín, en donde estaba la pista de baile.

**De regreso a la habitación de Ludwig…**

En el baño todo eran gemidos placenteros de placer exquisito y sutil. De alguna forma, consiguieron acomodarse ambos deforma que el navarro había quedado abajo del francés.

Se notaba la fiera pasión entre aquellos dos hombres, el jugueteo brusco, sexual y violento de ambos, el ansioso y animal deseo con el que Francis penetraba a Fernando, el fragor pasional de ambos, las ansiosas expresiones de placer desmedido y brutal que los dos sentían en ese momento tan exquisito y delicioso que tenían para ellos dos.

Sabía que con Fernando Montblanc las cosas eran distintas: no eran escarceos y besos sutiles, era el exquisito y violento disfrute de la pasión contenida, de la libido desbocada a un nivel crudo, en donde alguno de los dos era el sometido y el otro era el dominante, en medio del disfrute y goce carnal, brutal y desmedido del inmenso placer carnal que sentía tomar por posesión aquel trofeo espléndido que representaba para Francis, el ex reino de navarra, don Fernando Montblanc.

(si, Francia es el seme en esta ocasión).

—p-para un segundo… —dijo entonces el navarro en medio del fragor—para un maldito segundo!

—q-que es lo que pasa. —Francis aun lo seguía penetrando con fuerza.

—¿no lo oyes?

—no, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que oír?

Se oía un leve crepitar en el piso, como si estuviese a punto de ceder ante el peso de ambos. Y eso le preocupaba a Fernando. Pero aunque aún el miembro del galo está en el interior del ibérico, para un segundo.

—escucha bien.

Se oye un crujir algo escabroso que provenía del piso del baño, nota que algunas baldosas del mismo están fracturadas.

—vamos, no creo que por algo que hayas oído tengamos que detenernos —dijo entonces Francis.

Y continuaron con el trajín libidinoso y sexual entre ambos, sin percatarse de que al parecer el piso no resistiría por mucho tiempo.

**Entre tanto, en la sala…**

Los gemidos se oían claramente abajo, en la sala. Y agreguémosle el hecho de que el cielo raso empezaba a crujir con manifiesta advertencia. Y más de uno estaba mirando al techo, muertos de intriga, queriendo saber quiénes eran los que estaban arriba entregándose al placer. Y de Francis o Fernando, ni el rastro.

Total, se notaban unas cuantas grietas en el techo, que peligrosamente daban a entender que este caería en cualesquier momento. Ya en cualquier momento pararía el molesto jaleo de aquellos dos, sea quien fueren.

**Regresemos con nuestros tortolitos.**

Fernando había llegado a su clímax. Era un placer inmensamente exquisito, delicioso y placentero sentir como su propia semilla salía con fuerza del interior de su masculinidad, mientras el profería un grito que descargaba ese ansioso deseo de expresar el amordazado placer. Francis lo vio, fijándose en el rostro complacido y enrojecido del albino de ojos azules, por lo que aun penetrándolo sintió esa exquisita satisfacción de haber podido complacer a su amante de turno.

—¿contento? —dijo el francés, en medio del fragor pasional.

—n-no creo que esté enojado en este momento. —respondió el navarro.

Y en medio de todo, el francés se echó a reír, con un leve suspiro. El navarro también rio, de forma algo entrecortada, quizás eran los rezagos del orgasmo, pues parecía que faltaba una última descarga de su simiente, que acto seguido, entre las risas de ambos amantes, sale de forma abrupta, esparciéndose por el tórax de Fernando.

—bueno… si eres feliz, yo también lo soy —atinó a decir Francis, sin dejarlo de penetrar.

Total, parecía demostrar que al menos, Francia si tenía bastante resistencia. Cosa que no parecía demostrar el piso que rodeaba la bañera, el cual ya estaba bastante resquebrajado.

Aun así, los dos desatendieron los premonitorios crujidos, como las baldosas lentamente empezaban a romperse, llegando a su punto límite de resistencia, mientras que debajo de la bañera, el peso, el constante jaleo, y también lo viejo de la estructura hacían lo propio… y más abajo, en la sala, evidentemente el estuco parecía ceder de forma lenta.

Y repentinamente, sucedió. Francis había conseguido el clímax, justo cuando ya la tina empezaba a ceder. Francis seguía penetrando a Fernando con fuerza, mientras su simiente se derramaba en el interior de este último, y también mientras la bañera inevitablemente se preparaba para la caída final. Y una última y bárbara estocada final del francés, lo consuma todo: la tina del baño del cuarto alemán caía con estrépito en la sala, junto con aquellos dos amantes, en medio de la estupefacción de algunos, la sorpresa de otros, y evidentemente la vergüenza de los familiares de los susodichos.

—Francis, para,… PARA AHORA EN ESTE MOMENTO —gritó el navarro al francés, el cual estaba extasiado, aun penetrándolo.

—q-que pasa… ¿te aburriste? —le dijo el francés.

—c-creo que tenemos problemas.

Y si, tenían problemas. Ludwig, miraba con consternación y algo de sorpresa como Francia poseía carnalmente, y con toda la impunidad del caso a Navarra, por lo que le tapó los ojos a Feli. Enrique hizo lo propio con Emma, quien estaba sentada en el sofá, viendo de primera mano todo lo que sucedía. Gilbert, también estaba sorprendido, con una cara de estupefacción que no se la quitaba nadie. Y Gabriel… bueno, con tal era decir que el vaso que tenía entre sus manos se había roto por alguna razón, por lo que su mano sangraba de forma profusa por las cortadas del cristal.

La única persona en ese momento que estaba en sus cinco sentidos era Elissabeta. La cual, ni corta ni perezosa, se levantó de su silla, se acercó hacia los dos amantes, buscó un buen ángulo, y sin previo aviso, saca su cámara fotográfica para inmortalizar el momento.

—Sonrían —dice la húngara con una sonrisa algo enferma.

Acto seguido, se oye el flash de la cámara activarse. Y la foto era invaluable, por lo que la húngara, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se retira de la sala, junto con un Austria que mira con un aire de cierta indiferencia la escena[6].

Francia y Navarra están avergonzados a más no poder. Fernando no puede articular palabra. Francis solo dice una cosa.

—_Merde…_

Y acto seguido, intenta ocultarse abrazándose al pecho de Navarra.

* * *

[1] De hecho, como un dato curioso, los padres de familia italianos se caracterizan por ser excesivamente cariñosos y sobreprotectores con sus hijos.

[2] Su nombre laico era **Edith Stein**, y era una conversa judía. Con una mente privilegiada, y alumna destacada del filósofo **Edmund Husserl, **decidió convertirse al catolicismo en 1923, y profesar como carmelita descalza al año siguiente. Con el advenimiento del régimen nazi, huye a un monasterio holandés en donde es arrestada y con posterioridad deportada a Autzwitchz, siendo ejecutada en 1941.

En 2001 es declarada santa y designada como co-patrona de Europa y doctora de la iglesia, siendo la primer santa del siglo XX con esa dignidad.

[3] Las llaves cruzadas representan la potestad petrina del papa sobre lo espiritual (el oro) y lo terrenal (la plata), basada a su vez en la tradición apostólica transferida (según la iglesia católica) de Jesús hacia pedro, y de pedro a sus subsecuentes sucesores de forma "ininterrumpida" hasta nuestros días.

[4] Esto no es yaoi,… esto es **bara, puro y crudo bara en todo su esplendor.**

[5] A lo que refiere Francia es al motivo por el cual se tardaron tanto para llegar a la iglesia.

[6] Se preguntarán algunos ¿**será Austria un Fundashi**?... aunque uno lo piensa bien, si el la ama, como mínimo tendrá que volverse medio fundashi.

**Una explicación: **el termino fundashi alude al hombre que tiene una marcada afición por el yaoi, o por otros géneros de temática homoerótica como el **bara**, que suele estar destinado a la población masculina**. **De hecho, la relación entre Francia y Navarra, tiene muchos arquetipos y características de una relación estilo **bara**, en vez de una relación yaoi clásica, que se caracteriza por ser un romance soso, muy cercano a la temática del shojo heterosexual**. Y lo digo, quizás el Francia/Navarra no sea Yaoi clásico, pero al menos si es una pareja bara con todas las de la ley.**


	11. dulce aroma de montaña

**Nota del autor:**

Este capítulo tal vez es especial, porque muestra una perspectiva distinta de un personaje, que puedo decir tiene matices muy interesantes. Andorra no es realmente tan malo como creen. Y este capítulo mostrará una faceta de Andorra que no se ha visto aun.

Les agradezco a todos sus comentarios, son el combustible que me alienta para seguir con esta cosa tan extraña, pero a la vez tan divertida para mí y para ustedes. Sí, creo que **Mizuki-chan **tiene razón en decirme que tome las cosas con calma, y que establezca mis prioridades. Les agradezco a todos su comprensión y espera por este nuevo capítulo. ¿Y el ego?, bueno… prefiero dejarlo como está: si crece demasiado, se infla como un pez globo y no hay quien lo baje de ahí. Sus halagos son bien recibidos, y siempre los tengo en cuenta, así mismo sus observaciones. Pero al ego hay que dejarlo así, quietecito. Puedo decir que tengo un carácter parecido al de Lituania (en el sentido de la excesiva humildad de Toris, que aunque apelotardado y todo, me cae bien el báltico) en este sentido. La modestia es una virtud, no un defecto. Pero a fin de cuentas, este humilde autor siempre está agradecido con todos sus halagos.

No siendo más, disfruten el capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **El sencillo _I'm Yours _le corresponde únicamente a **Jason Mraz** y a su casa disquera.

**Capítulo 11: Dulce aroma de montaña.**

**Andorra La Vella, temprano en la mañana.**

El chalet estaba ubicado en un promontorio cercano a la ciudad. El acceso, evidentemente era subterráneo, amén de que una parte de la casa estaba excavada bajo tierra. Contaba con unos cuantos baños termales, una biblioteca, las instalaciones básicas que hay en toda casa (habitaciones, cocina, baños…) además de un balcón mirador, un estudio de lectura, un garaje en donde Albert guardaba aparte de su auto, una moto nieve y sus equipos de esquí, (que no usaba ya desde hacía tiempo, por culpa del _recalentament global_).

Por lo pronto, Albert se encontraba en el estudio, mirando el paisaje alpino que se divisaba desde el balcón. Tenía que aceptar que su vida, desde el año anterior había tomado un giro realmente radical desde que había conocido a Cristelle, en aquel patio de armas de aquel castillo ibérico, el año anterior.

Sí, era al menos algo distinto a lo que esperaba: el caprichoso destino jugaba de nuevo sus cartas, en especial después de todo lo que había acontecido en la boda de Antonio, y aquellos enfrentamientos entre Edward y él mismo por el amor de Eloise.

**_I'm Yours-Jason Mraz._**

_(Andorra/Aruba Special Soundtrack)._

Por lo pronto, se aprestaba a arreglar un desayuno especial. Aunque ya desde hacía tiempo no se acercaba a la cocina, era hora de intentarlo, al menos debía de ser un buen anfitrión para su nueva pareja.

Calentó la sartén mientras leía de un libro de recetas, atendiendo a las instrucciones sobre cómo arreglar unas tortillas sencillas. Batió los huevos, mezcló, coló, calentó y preparó todo. Fue difícil, pues había algo de inherente torpeza entre sus manos, e inevitablemente se había quemado. Partió con cuidado un par de rebanadas de pan montañés recién horneado, y algo de queso crema. Acto seguido, termina de preparar el chocolate con leche, para luego arreglarlo todo, ponerlo en la charola y dirigirse al cuarto en donde reposaba su pareja y el —bueno, podía ser cierto pero con Albert nunca se sabe— "amor de su vida".

Cariñosamente la despierta. No desea interrumpir su sueño, pues no puede evitar fijarse en la belleza caribeña de Cristelle y esa calidez tan reconfortante que siempre emanaba (y si, tenía que aceptar que tenía una muy excelente y esbelta figura, resaltada por la vaporosa pijama azul celeste que usaba) y que parecía siempre atraerlo irremediablemente hacia ella.

—buenos días… —le dice cariñosamente el albino de ojos azules.

—mmnhnmmm… Buenos días _Albi_ —responde la morena de ojos turquesa con algo de pereza— ¿y esto?

—el desayuno.

Entre sabanas, consumen los alimentos en medio de escarceos sutiles y bocados que se comparten mutuamente. Los rayos matutinos iluminaban con claridad la estancia, mientras ambos disfrutaban del momento. Terminado todo, hicieron a un lado la bandeja, y naturalmente se acostaron ambos en la cama, mirándose el uno al otro.

Y era algo extraño, una tonta y dulce felicidad que Albert al final sentía después de tantos difíciles traspiés. Tenía que aceptar, que tal vez la caprichosa fortuna había definido unirlo con alguien un tanto… definámoslo como demasiado liberal. Porque al andorrano no le terminaban de tragar entero algunas actitudes de su pareja,… que no podría definir tan fácilmente. Quizás por el hecho de ser demasiado conservador, o por no entender algunos aspectos personales de su nueva pareja, (con la que apenas llevaba unos tres o cuatro meses, después de una muy fructífera amistad), había algunas cosas que le incomodaban, pero que a fin de cuentas toleraba porque esas pequeñas "indiscreciones" lo atraían más hacia la antillana.

—sabes, quisiera que me acompañaras a una caminata hoy en la tarde.

—¿a dónde? —inquirió interesada Cristelle.

—a un lugar muy especial para mí —contestó Albert— abrígate bien y lleva solo lo indispensable.

Posteriormente le besó con cariño la frente, mientras retiraba la charola, para acto seguido arreglarse el también para esa salida especial de la tarde.

**Unas cuantas horas más tarde…**

La suave brisa primaveral y el verdor de los alrededores contrastaban con los rudos parajes montañeses de la ciudad, colina abajo y el macizo pirenaico al fondo. El promontorio, que se alzaba sobre la ciudad y en la que estaba el aparentemente "pequeño" chalet en el que Andorra vivía, se alzaba como la espléndida proa de un barco, sobre aquel inmenso mar verde y campestre del pequeño valle del Río Segre.

Naturalmente, era un domingo, uno de sus pocos días libres. Bajarían un momento al pueblo, y de allí, partirían hacia un lugar indeterminado, y que aún estaba por fijar.

Era un paseo tranquilo, sin sobresaltos de ningún tipo o clase. Albert servía como guía turístico, mostrando los principales lugares de interés de su pequeña capital, como lo era el palau del consell, una sencilla y rustica edificación en donde sesionaba el parlamento andorrano, o también conocido como _consell de la terra**[1]**,_ la iglesia de nuestra señora del valle, algunas casas históricas, el palacio episcopal[2], que servía como sede del ejecutivo andorrano, y construidoa la usanza románica, entre otros lugares.

Prontamente salieron de la ciudad, empezando una caminata de ascenso por las faldas de la montaña. El ascenso era difícil, escarpado y duro. Albert estaba acostumbrado al montañismo y al senderismo, en fin de cuentas conocía cada sendero, cada atajo, cada saliente y cada acceso de las montañas que lo circundaban. Pero Cristelle… bueno, estaba el hecho de que le era difícil adaptarse al clima frío, al trajín de las caminatas, al placer mismo del senderismo. Y a pesar de todo eso, la caribeña de ojos turquesa demostraba una enorme resistencia.

—¿cansada?

Suspiró, algo agotada, mientras que se sentaba en una roca, intentando reposar.

—No, todavía tengo bastante resistencia. —dijo entonces ella sonriente.

—descansemos un poco, y luego seguiremos.

—mejor sigamos, _Albi_…no quisiera que tu día se arruinara por una perezosa isleña como yo.

Naturalmente, prosiguieron, aunque Cristelle se apoyó en Albert. Prontamente, llegaron al lugar de destino.

Era un paraje hermoso. El verde del césped era de tonos fuertes e intensos, tapizado por varias flores de montaña, que le daban un vivo colorido al pequeño claro. La arisca montaña formaba una suerte de barrera natural, mientras que de la misma emanaba un manantial de aguas templadas y claras como un cristal. Los abetos centenarios rodeaban el pequeño valle, en una suerte de ensenada, y la vista era claramente un privilegio a los ojos del excursionista. Se alcanzaba a divisar gran parte del territorio andorrano y español, las pequeñas aldeas y villorrios, la capital del principado, un minúsculo y pintoresco pueblecito enquistado en el seno de la montaña, y a lo lejos se conseguía divisar las siluetas imponentes de la gran señora de los pirineos, la ciudad de Urgel.

Parecía en ese momento que aquel paraje no hubiese sido tocado nunca por mano alguna del hombre. Era como si un trozo del paraíso terrenal hubiese sido arrancado de cuajo, y llevado a la tierra para el disfrute de los mortales.

—este es mi refugio… —le dijo entonces el andorrano a la caribeña— a veces, cuando siento que quiero alejarme de todos mis problemas, me dirijo a este claro y duermo bajo el cobijo de las estrellas.

—es hermoso…

—quise compartirlo contigo. —le dice el albino de ojos azules sonriente.

Se extendieron en la hierba, mirándose el uno al otro. Era una atracción magnética, irremediable y algo reconfortante. Desde aquel primer instante en el que la fortuna, tan caprichosa y oportuna, los había unido en aquellas circunstancias tan peculiares (después de su pelea con Edward por la atención de Eloise), sabría qué tal vez, ella era la destinada para él.

Todo había sido paso a paso: una relación de camaradería, luego, una amistad profunda… el siguiente paso había sido una etapa de "pre-noviazgo", una relación que era y que no era a la vez. Ni juntos, ni separados, los dos mantenían unidos por un insondable lazo que se hacía más fuerte con el paso de las horas, de los días, de los meses. Pronto, se convirtió en algo más… que le era difícil definir para Albert.

Era una sensación placentera, dulce y hermosa. Una calidez reconfortante que lo unía irremediablemente a Cristelle, y que por alguna razón le enseñaba a ver las cosas de un modo distinto. No había que ser tan hostil y aislado, o tal vez tan huraño. Quizás, aun no se había acostumbrado a vivir en un mundo enteramente globalizado, en donde todos tenían que tener alguna relación… y bueno, a pesar de que sus relaciones internacionales habían girado simplemente alrededor de tres personas en específico, que evidentemente eran sus "tres tutores", los cuales ejercían cada uno las funciones que Albert no podía asumir (Gabriel con el obispo de Urgel se encargaba de su ejecutivo, Francis de las aduanas y Antonio de lo judicial) porque simplemente no quería meterse en esos rollos, y de por sí su territorio era pequeñito, pequeñito.

Habían pasado tal vez muchas cosas desde aquel día en el castillo de la mota. Su orgullo había sido golpeado, estaba humillado, su propio ego estaba profundamente herido. Y fortuna parecía de nuevo indicarle el camino, llevándolo a los brazos de Cristelle, en medio de una contradictoria y algo feliz casualidad. Fortuna simplemente lo había decidido: ella era la indicada. Y si Fortuna, siempre caprichosa e impredecible, le indicaba que era la mujer indicada, no habría de otra más que hacerle caso a ella.

—¿tus hermanos que dicen de mí? —le inquirió Andorra a Aruba

—supongo que hablas de Adrien (Surinam), Marteen (Curaçao) y Johannes (Bonaire).

Ella reflexionó. Quizás Adrien[3] había sido el más hostil. El moreno de ojos turquesa simplemente desconfiaba de Albert, pero suponía que era tal vez una actitud algo sobreprotectora. A pesar de todo, Adrien era muy parecido a Govert en ciertas actitudes. Taciturno, con un ceño perpetuo, e inquisitiva y sagaz mirada, parecía que su relación con él era de simple y llana apatía. Marteen era tal vez más extrovertido, más amable, pero a la vez con un sentido del humor muy sarcástico y cruel. Johannes Van der Velde, el menor, era simplemente un joven muy reservado y algo melancólico. Lucía un par de largas trenzas que salían de su cabello negro, las cuales le llegaban a la cadera. Y por alguna razón siempre usaba una sencilla boina rastafari.

Si, su familia (contando a Holanda y a Bélgica y Luxemburgo, a los cuales llamaban "tíos") era un poco extraña.

—siendo sincera… no creo que le caigas bien a Adrien, pero he logrado convencerlo, sé que eres un buen chico, y me gustaría que Adrien y mi padre[4] se llevaran bien contigo.

—si así es la cosa,… los trataré del modo debido —dijo el andorrano de un manifiesto modo frío y cortés, cosa que a la antillana le irritó un poco.

—las cosas no son como tú crees, Albert —le reprendió Aruba a Andorra de forma cariñosa— no hay un "modo debido" de tratar a la gente. Todo eso de la "cortesía" y los "modales" son murallas que nos imponemos para tal vez olvidarnos de nuestros semejantes, para enmascarar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos. Si sientes amor, deberías expresarlo, si sientes aprecio por alguien deberías abrazarlo. El único modo debido para tratar a todos es por medio del cariño, _Albi_… si algo no te agrada, no te amordaces, solo hay que decirlo. Si mis hermanos y mi padre no te agradan, no deberías reprimirlo.

—perdona, pero creo que dejar los hábitos viejos es difícil.

Ella sonrió. Si, había que admitir que Albert tenía una suerte de dilema interno muy difícil. Pero poco a poco, esa actitud de hostil cortesía desaparecía de forma realmente paulatina.

—difícil, pero no imposible.

* * *

[1] Andorra tiene un sistema parlamentario monocameral, establecido en el _pariatgés_ de 1993. Su sede parlamentaria es el _palau del consell_, ubicado en la ciudad de Andorra la Vella.

[2] De hecho, en Andorra existe un **Palau Episcopal**, el cual sirve como sede del ejecutivo andorrano, residencia del primer ministro y también sede del obispo de Urgel en el principado de Andorra. 

[3] La relación entre Surinam y Aruba es tal vez muy parecida a la de Bélgica y Holanda. Solo que Surinam es el **capitalista inmoral**, en vez de Holanda. Les recomiendo que se vean el capítulo

[4] Prefiero mirar la relación entre Aruba y Holanda más como la de un padre y una hija, que la de una relación entre hermanos, a pesar de que había mencionado que Holanda era el **hermano mayor** de Aruba y los antillanos (los antillanos neerlandeses), y dado que es necesario hacer esta salvedad, espero no se me reproche por el cambio.


	12. las alas plateadas de un ángel guardián

**Nota del autor: **

Creo que este será un capitulo con demasiada acción. A algunos les recordará esta persecución a **Thelma and Loise**, otros quizás recuerden a los legendarios **Bonnie and Clyde**, total… me he inspirado un poco en la persecución final de la famosa película de **Thelma and Loise**, solo que con algunas modificaciones.

**Disclaimer: **las canciones citadas, corresponden solamente a sus autores (Bruno Mars y Miko Fukuhara) y sus casas disqueras (Atlantic Records y BMG). Les recomiendo que las pongan a reproducir cuando sean citadas, para que los pongan un poco en contexto.

**Han esperado por ellos, ahora los tienen aquí. Disfruten de la lectura. **

**Capítulo 12: las alas plateadas de un ángel guardián.**

**Palacio apostólico, temprano en la mañana.**

Las ocupaciones de Gabriel en ese instante eran considerables: documentos que leer, ordenes que enviar, cartas para recibir… total, era trabajo pendiente que no podía desatender bajo ningún motivo.

Tenía que aceptar que durante los últimos meses, su trabajo había aumentado: ¿la razón?, el nuevo papa. Principalmente por varios asuntos con respecto a la reforma de la curia romana, el nombramiento de un nuevo arzobispo para Buenos Aires, la preparación del viaje hacia Brasil, los informes confidenciales sobre las filtraciones… en fin. Un meollo en el cual la romana catedra estaba enredado hasta el cuello.

En vista de eso, sus furtivos encuentros con Vash habían disminuido a su más mínima expresión. A ambos les era insoportable estar juntos en un mismo sitio, solemnes, regios e indiferentes, intentando contener ese ímpetu ansioso de tenerse el uno al otro. Conocían bien la rutina, tenían que _disimular_ ante todos que la relación que ellos sostenían era simplemente la de un superior y un subordinado. El palacio apostólico tiene muchos, muchísimos ojos y oídos.

Resopló con algo de cansancio, y se estiró un poco en su escritorio. Usaba su sotana episcopal negra, el fajín rojo escarlata, pero desprovisto de la _muzzeta_ episcopal. Estaban a mediados de primavera, y esta le incomodaba un tanto, era tal vez el calor. Otra cosa que le había sorprendido (y también alarmado, pues eso pondría en evidencia su relación con Suiza) había sido la sencillez extrema del papa. Francisco tenía la costumbre de hacer visitas sorpresivas a varios puntos del palacio apostólico (a pesar de que no residiese en él, sino en la casa santa marta). Y cierta vez, mientras intentaba conciliar en algo el esquivo sueño en el escritorio de su despacho, el romano pontífice se le había aparecido, sentado como si nada en un rincón del despacho, leyendo un pequeño ejemplar de _meditación de cristo_, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, saltándose todo el protocolo y boato ceremonial que siempre imperaba en la corte pontificia.

Y eso a Gabriel no fuera que le molestara: le agradaba la sencillez apacible del nuevo papa, pero eso lo ponía en alerta. En cualquier instante, su santidad podría sorprenderlo junto con Vash en una postura demasiado, podríamos definirlo como **indecorosa…** aunque creo que **inmoral** sería lo más acorde. Y la santa sede, que prácticamente estaba apegado en demasía a Suiza (no solo por los lazos carnales del amor, sino también por una extraña sensación de protección que sentía con el), tenía que evitarlo a toda costa. Aun así, todo el mundo sospechaba, inclusive el pontífice anterior, de sus amoríos con el helvético de ojos verdes y cabellera rubia. La cuestión estaba en que el nuevo romano pontífice no sabía absolutamente **nada de nada** de todo el cuento, y también así mismo de la larga y muy clandestina relación de 300 años.

Debido a esto, el trato que le tenía que dispensar a su amante en público debía de ser más severo y cortante, por más que le doliese. Tenían que seguir la mascarada ante la curia: indiferencia, frialdad manifiesta, y quizás también un toque de aversión mutua. Aun así, a pesar de que por fuera llevaban las máscaras del solemne y frío cardenal, y el rígido y severo escolta, por dentro estaban siempre los dos ansiosos amantes que se buscaban el uno al otro, que se amaban con delirante y apasionado amor, que se necesitaban con ansiedad incontrolable.

Total, desde el último encuentro, antes de la cuaresma de ese año en el Castell sant'angelo, no habían vuelto a verse, ni a cruzar palabra alguna. Ni siquiera una simple y mísera llamada, ni una visita, o tan siquiera un recado. Gabriel le había enviado una invitación a Vash para que asistiese al bautizo de sus sobrinos, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

A pesar de que ambos eran conscientes de la necesidad de mantener la mascarada (inclusive frente a amigos y familia, pues los dos eran desconfiados en extremo), a el estado Vaticano le dolía esa indiferencia. Lo mismo pasaba con la confederación helvética.

En ese momento, alguien tocaba a la puerta de su apartamento. La santa sede se levanta de la silla, deja en orden los papeles, pone de nuevo el estilógrafo en el tintero, acto seguido se dirige a la puerta. Es el maestro de ceremonias de la corte papal, monseñor Georg Gershwin[1].

—eminencia, la audiencia empezará en media hora.

—ya me arreglo y me dirijo hacia allá.

Sin venir a cuento, el prelado alemán le dice a la romana catedra.

—por si le interesa, el señor Zwingli está prestando sus funciones de guarda hoy. —le informó monseñor Gershwin— claro está, le sugeriría que mantuviese la prudencia y el decoro, su santidad no puede llevarse una mala impresión de usted, eminencia.

Intentó disimular el sobresalto que le causó esta noticia. Y rápidamente, buscó la mejor de entre sus sotanas, y la capa episcopal rojo escarlata que usaba por la temporada primaveral, y que sabía que al helvético le encantaba.

**Sala clementina, unas horas más tarde.**

La audiencia protocolar era ante el cuerpo diplomático acreditado en la santa sede. En vez del trono de terciopelo rojo, madera de ébano y tallas con pan de oro, estaba ubicada en el dosel una austera silla de terciopelo blanco, desprovista de tallados y solo con un toque de barniz.

Naturalmente, la mayoría de diplomáticos notaban la presencia del señor Suiza, quien usaba su uniforme de la guarda suiza vaticana, a un lado del austero sillón. Otro guarda estaba al lado contrario del helvético. Los dos, regios, solemnes e imponentes, se mantenían impertérritos e inmutables, en espera de pontífice, quien naturalmente haría su acto de ingreso.

Los miembros del cuerpo diplomático se levantan al ver ingresar al papa a la audiencia del día. Le asiste la representación del estado Vaticano, el cardenal Gabriel Vargas, y el maestro pontificio de ceremonias, monseñor Gershwin. Al ingresar, las miradas implícitas entre suiza y el estado vaticano se cruzan. A pesar de la severidad solemne, los dos notan en sus ojos un fulgor de deseo, de irreprimible ansiedad.

Tan cerca, tan lejos. Un infranqueable e invisible muro de protocolo, ceremoniosidad insulsa e intransigente moralidad se levantaba entre ambas naciones.

—en el nombre del padre, del hijo, del espíritu santo…

—ame…

—QUE NADIE SE MUEVA!

Para sorpresa de todos, la confederación suiza ha enloquecido, y ha agarrado al estado vaticano por el cuello, mientras que empuñando un revolver, amenaza a todos en el recinto.

**Berlín, en ese mismo lapso de tiempo.**

Feli se encontraba en ese momento en la cocina, arreglando el almuerzo del día. Sería lo de siempre: pasta en salsa boloñesa y _Breinwurst _cocido con repollo. Naturalmente, el postre sería una sencilla tarta de moras que había puesto a enfriar en el mesón de la cocina. Ludwig, por su parte estaba haciendo unas cuantas labores de albañilería en su baño: después del desastroso "incidente" en el que se habían visto involucrados Francis y Fernando… bueno, total era que la fiesta del bautizo de sus hijos era para jamás olvidarse, aunque apenas habían pasado dos días. Y a falta de baño disponible, habían tenido todos que improvisar: usar una cuba enorme de madera como bañera provisional, la cual evidentemente estaba en el jardín. Porque a la larga, no solo Ludwig había sido el perjudicado: también sus hermanos (bueno, Gilbert y Bastian, pues Klaus permanecía gran parte del tiempo en casa del catalán) tenían que pasar por lo mismo, puesto que la "gracia" que habían hecho aquellos dos habían dañado las tuberías internas del otro baño, por lo que no le entraba agua a la regadera, o a la cisterna del W.C, y así mismo al lavamanos.

Mientras cocinaba, Feli estaba viendo (o escuchando) una función de la MET, de una de sus óperas preferidas: La Traviatta, con Roberto Alagna[2] como Alfredo y Natalie Dessay como Violetta. Aun así, la transmisión es interrumpida por un boletín de última hora.

—**atchung!**_, recibimos una noticia de última hora desde ciudad del vaticano _—decía el presentador de noticias— _según algunos informes, ha habido una situación de rehenes en el interior del palacio apostólico, en la cual está involucrada la representación del estado vaticano. Hasta el momento, se desconoce la identidad del secuestrador, aunque algunas fuentes no confirmadas han dicho que se trata de la representación de la confederación suiza. Seguiremos informando._

—_Per amore di dio santísimo,… mi fratello _—exclamó preocupado norte de Italia, al conocerse la noticia.

Acto seguido, Ludwig ingresa a la sala sin camisa, algo cansado, con una llave péston entre sus manos, y demás herramientas al cinto en su cinturón.

—Italia, que está pasando —le inquirió el alemán al italiano.

—es… es mi _fratello_ Gabriel. —respondió Feliciano lloroso y aterrorizado— las noticias… dios santísimo, Suiza lo secuestró.

Y la cara del germano se transfiguró en una evidente faceta de estupor, por lo que se limitó a abrazar a su pareja, quien estaba realmente asustado y temeroso de lo que pudiese pasar con su hermano mayor.

**De regreso a Roma, al palacio apostólico.**

Reinaba la confusión y el caos. Ambos huyeron como pudieron, en medio de la tensión previa que había generado tan repentino actuar del helvético. El papa había sido evacuado por los servicios papales de seguridad, mientras que varios guardas y agentes de lagendarmería vaticana[3] se dirigían hacia la sala clementina para ver si podían controlar la situación.

Total, de alguna forma, y en medio del tropel de la evacuación, habían conseguido salir de la estancia, dirigiéndose por una de las logias hacia una habitación vacía. Con la adrenalina al mil, los dos se escondieron en aquel cuarto.

—explícame, por el amor de dios que es lo que te está cruzando por la mente, Vash —inquirió la santa sede con algo de sorpresa y nervios.

—ya me harté de todo esto. —contestó suiza— así que te vas conmigo.

—dios santo, ESTO ES UNA LOCURA! —espetó entonces Gabriel— sabes que tenemos un deber, que yo tengo un deber, que tú tienes un deber…

—¿y lo que sentimos no te importa? _mein gott,_ ya no soporto esta mascarada, no quiero fingir más, _i je 't'aime, mon petit cardinal__**[4]**_, te amo… porque tú eres mi pequeño cardenal de alas rojas… y no puedo tolerar que tu sigas encerrado en esta maldita jaula dorada.

Lo besó con ansiosa desesperación. Gabriel sabía que el amor podía llevar a las personas a cometer toda suerte de insensateces y barbaridades. Y en ese momento, era una prueba fehaciente de que en ese momento, sabía que el eterno escolta, su ángel guardián de ojos verdes y cabellera dorada haría lo que fuera, inclusive dar la misma vida por el dulce y eterno amor que le prodigaba a la representación de la romana cátedra.

—tenemos que huir rápido —dijo entonces suiza de forma perentoria

—¿por dónde? —inquirió el vaticano.

—simplemente sígueme.

**_Locked out of heaven-Bruno Mars._**

_Persecution special soundtrack._

Y en medio de todo, empezaron una correría por sus vidas, intentando cruzar por pasillos y logias, en medio del cruce de las balas. Y después de tantos ires y venires, consiguen llegar a la sección de autos antiguos de los museos vaticanos.

—¿Qué es lo que estás pensando? —preguntó entonces Gabriel de forma perentoria.

—escapar. —respondió Vash— usaremos uno de estos autos.

Había un auto Citroën lictoria, modelo 1935. Era imponente, hermoso, sencillo, regio. El escudo papal de Pío XI[5] estaba plasmado en las puertas del auto, que a su vez era descapotable. Los asientos estaban tapizados en terciopelo rojo, exquisitamente conservado. Una joya en todo sentido.

—no te atreverías a tocar el lictoria de Pío XI.

—si me atrevo.

Sonrió maliciosamente, mientras le abrió la puerta del copiloto.

—eminencia, su coche le espera.

No hay de otra. A fin de cuentas, es un acto valiente lo que el helvético acababa de hacer. Y la idea de por sí se le hacía atrayente.

Acto seguido, prende motores, y en medio de la perplejidad de todos los agentes de la policía vaticana, escapan rápidamente, llevándose muchos artículos a su paso.

—_atenzione…_ los sospechosos han escapado en un Citroën lictoria color vino tinto, modelo 1935, repito, Citroën lictoria 1935. —dijo el agente por el radioteléfono—están saliendo por las estancias de san lino, no permitan que escapen!

Y en medio del rápido ir y venir,, intentaban escapar torpemente mientras la guarda suiza y la gendarmería les montaban fiera persecución. Todos miraban con perplejidad como un auto con un guarda suizo y un cardenal conducían por los interiores y pasillos del palacio apostólico, mientras varias motonetas y _segways_ les montaban persecución.

—Busca el patio san Dámaso… podremos salir por ahí…

—¿este no era san Dámaso…?

—idiota, estamos en el patio de san clemente, cerca de las logias de Nicolás V, toma el pasillo leonino, ese nos llevará a San Dámaso.

Repentinamente, empiezan a dispararles.

—cúbrete.

La adrenalina de ambos estaba al mil. Las emociones eran extrañas, nuevas y exultantes para ambos. El deseo se acrecentaba a niveles realmente absurdos. La ardorosa pasión aumentaba con el paso de las horas, mientras aún les montaban fiera persecución. Sencillamente era una ansiedad irrefrenable de deseo, de tenerse eternamente el uno al otro sin hacer caso de todas las advertencias, de las habladurías de todos.

Y después de mucho trasegar, habían conseguido desembocar hacia el patio san Dámaso. La opción más clara para salir del palacio apostólico, pues este era el acceso principal que interconectaba la columnata de Bernini con el palacio apostólico.

—creo que tengo unas granadas.

—dios santísimo ¿granadas? —inquirió entonces consternado el vaticano a su amante— estás loco

—son granadas de aturdimiento, así que tu quédate tranquilo

Inmediatamente, dos motos de la gendarmería vaticana salen despedidas del patio san Dámaso. Las advertencias eran perentorias: o se detenían, o los paraban a la fuerza. Como respuesta, Vash lanza una de las granadas, las cuales retumban con estrépito en el interior de la plazuela. Dos policías de la _gindarmería _montados en segways caen de forma precipitada, mientras que varios pedazos de vidrio caían al patio.

Consiguieron desembocar haciala columnata Bernini, por lo que rápidamente buscan alguna forma de salir hacia la plaza de san pedro. Aun les siguen las motos, por lo que tienen que salir rápido del vaticano, y así mismo escapar de roma.

Prontamente, la policía vaticana había empezado a montar un complejo dispositivo, cerrando la _vía di la conciliazione. _Aun les montaban a ambos fiera y demente persecución. La capa episcopal roja de la santa sede ondeaba con el viento, mientras ráfagas de disparos iban y venían.

—dios bendito, nos tienen cerrado el paso! —espeta el estado Vaticano con creciente temor

—busca la bazuca

—¿la qué?

—está atrás del asiento del pasajero.

En medio de todo, Suiza saca su revólver, y como puede dispara hacia las motos. Tiene suerte en atinarle a una, que estrepitosamente se cae en el pavimento de la petrina plaza. Aun así, otras dos siguen con la persecución, mientras que en un extremo de la única salida disponible de la plaza san pedro, la gendarmería vaticana y los _carabinieri_ han montado un precinto, cerrando el acceso de la misma.

—¿Qué pasa, por qué no la usas?

—no sé cómo usar esta cosa…

Dan una vuelta alrededor de la plaza, buscando escapar de los otros dos motorizados que quedan.

—Apunta hacia donde está la barricada y presiona un botón que está en el mango de la bazuca, es sencillo.

Se levanta, y como puede, apunta hacia la barricada de policías. Dispara, saliendo despedido el rocket, el cual estalla con estrépito en una de las autopatrullas del cuerpo de _carabinieri. _Y en medio de todo, el auto sale avante, en medio de las llamas y la explosión generada por el impacto.

Aun así, la persecución no terminaría allí, en ese punto. Dos patrullas de los _carabinieri_ decidieron montarles persecución, mientras que otras dos patrullas de la _gindarmería vaticana_ salían del vaticano para perseguir de una forma feroz a los dos fugitivos. El puente sant'angelo estaba cerrado, aunque en medio de la balacera consiguieron abrirse paso.

Prontamente, la persecución es radiotelevisada por todos los medios. El despliegue de la misma, espectacular. Un amplio dispositivo de seguridad ha rodeado todas las principales salidas de roma, varios carabinieri han empezado a cerrar las calles que les podrían dar escape.

—dirígete hacia la _Piazza Navonna_, por allí podremos escapar

—donde demonios queda la maldita plaza esa

Gabriel señaló hacia la dirección deseada. Vash viró, otros cuatro autos de los carabinieri les empezaron a montar persecución.

—SON DEMASIADOS! —gritó consternado el vaticano

—NO IMPORTA, ESCAPAREMOS DE ALGUN MODO

En medio de todo, consiguieron llegar a Giannicolo, cerca del monumento a Víctor Emanuel II.

—conduce tú.

—¿QUEEE?

—QUE CONDUZCAS, TE DIGO! —le ordenó el helvético— YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE ELLOS!

Inmediatamente se cambian los roles. Sin dejar de conducir, suiza le pasa el timón al estado vaticano. Luego, y mientras viran por la glorieta, el helvético de cabellera rubia, vestido con su uniforme de la guarda suiza vaticana, saca una subametralladora ingram, disparando de forma desenfrenada hacia los policías que los perseguían, e inmediatamente uno de estos autos se estrella de forma estrepitosa en una de las bardas de la glorieta.

—ahora, ¿hacia dónde vamos?

—toma la XX de septiembre. —le dijo entonces Suiza— nos dirigiremos a Fiumicino.

Por alguna extraña razón, aquel frenetismo hacía aumentar el atractivo al helvético. Le recordaba tal vez sus primeros años, el salvaje y sensual mercenario sin escrúpulos y sin moral del que se había enamorado. Y era extraño, pero a la vez era atractivo en él esa extraña cualidad: esa hosquedad, esa rudeza violenta, esa actitud de mercenario inmoral e inescrupuloso le atraían por sobremanera.

—ven hacia acá —le ordenó entonces Gabriel a Vash.

—¿pasa al…?

Sin previo aviso, y desatendiendo el camino, besa apasionadamente a su amante. No se percatan de que se han desviado del camino, y que se están dirigiendo hacia la Piazza Giordano Bruno[6]. Se han llevado por delante varias mesas y sillas de varias cafeterías y restaurantes, además del pánico que han generado entre muchas personas, turistas y paseantes que escapaban al embate violento del Lictoria.

Y cuando terminan el apasionado beso, notan que están enfilando destino a un choque seguro, al pedestal del monumento a Bruno.

—IDIOTA, GIRA AHORA, NOS VAMOS A MATAR! —gritó asustado el helvético

Gabriel giró bruscamente. Repentinamente, entran a una de las cafeterías de la zona de forma brusca, llevándose por delante mesas, sillas, estanterías, y demás mobiliario. Y con posterioridad, y después de atravesar toda la manzana, consiguen llegar a la XX de septiembre, por lo que después de tan aterrador susto, simplemente se echan a reír nerviosamente.

**Madrid, en ese mismo momento…**

Todos en la casa (incluido Pablo José, quien mira absorto la tele en el regazo de su "mamá") estaban mirando las noticias en la sala. Toda Europa estaba pegada al televisor en ese momento, mirando las tomas aéreas de la cinematográfica y enloquecida persecución. Era demasiado sorpresivo que Suiza hiciese esto, todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos frente a los hechos que habían ocurrido desde esa mañana.

—es increíble lo que hace un hombre enamorado y desesperado. —atinó a decir Rocío, mirando sagazmente a Fernando.

—¿enamorado?, no creo que Gabriel esté-…

—bueno, al menos Vash lo demostró en plena audiencia papal al tomar a Gabriel por el cuello, y amenazar a todos con su arma mientras lo raptaba —dijo entonces Jordi de forma práctica— si eso no lo hace alguien que está perdidamente enamorado, no sé qué es lo que haga.

—no somos quienes para especular… así que deberíamos dejar las cosas de este calibre, muchachos —respondió Patxi con algo de estoicismo— ellos son ellos, y nosotros somos nosotros.

Aun así, Antonio, quien cargaba a Pablo José, se le hizo un poco encantador y romántico que Vash hubiese secuestrado de ese modo a Gabriel. Le hubiese gustado que tal vez Lovino lo hubiese raptado, o que tal vez él hubiese raptado al tsundere italiano.

—a mí personalmente me parece romántico lo que hizo Vash —profirió entonces Antonio en medio de su ensoñación— Gabriel es un buen tipo, pero es muy severo. Le sentaría bien tener a alguien que lo acompañase, que lo sintiese sentir vivo.

—¿romántico? —le inquirió Romano a su pareja— el loco escopetero ese lo secuestró, **LO SECUESTRÓ A LA FUERZA**, LO AMENAZÓ CON UNA MALDITA ARMA!, así que no vengas a decir estupideces como esas pedazo de idiota, que la vida de mi _fratello_ está en peligro y temo por lo que el loco escopetero le haga.

**Regresando a Roma, al aeropuerto de Fiumicino…**

Naturalmente, llegaron al aeropuerto, en medio del caos normal de este, aunque maximizado por su espectacular y rocambolesca persecución por las calles de roma. Los noticieros daban cuenta de varias personas heridas, dos patrullas destrozadas en la vía de la conciliazione, otras tres estrelladas en Giannicolo, dos autopatrullas más acribilladas y estrelladas cerca de la vía XX de septiembre, y naturalmente destrozos en cientos de locales en la Piazza Giordano Bruno. Afortunadamente, y a pesar de que también un pobre camarero había sido arrollado en la huida, no habían muertos por los cuales lamentarse. Así que puede decirse que… "la sacaron barata".

Total, la cosa no paraba ahí. De forma repentina, habían ambos entrado con todo y auto al terminal aéreo, despertando la confusión y el terror entre los pasajeros que esperaban su vuelo, arribaban o despegaban de forma constante en la terminal internacional.

—A UN LADO, QUITENSE DEL CAMINO! —gritaba el suizo a grandes voces, mientras se abría paso entre la multitud aterrorizada de personas en el interior del aeropuerto.

Y después de dejar un rastro de destrucción y pánico, consiguen salir a la pista. Rápidamente, conducen hacia uno de los hangares, en donde hay un monomotor Cesna. Necesitan urgentemente huir, por lo que en medio de todo, y también en medio de la persecución de las patrullas de la _Gindarmería Vaticana_ y los _Carabinieri _que les volvían a perseguir, optan por seguir conduciendo en el ya de por sí trajinado lictoria papal.

—Hay que salir rápido de aquí.

Llegan al hangar y toman el Cesna. Suben a la avioneta precipitadamente. De alguna forma, se las arreglan para encender el motor. La torre de control les advierte que no están autorizados, en medio de todo aquel evidente caos no les importa.

Aun así, consiguen despegar, en medio de la perplejidad de todos los presentes que habían sido testigos de la tan rocambolesca huida, y ahora veían como el avión se alzaba por los aires, sin saber si era el inicio, o el final de una historia algo extraña de amor.

**_Let it all out-Miko Fukuhara_****[7]**

_Vatican City/Switzerland Special Soundtrack._

Y después de toda aquella locura, delirante y algo repentina, ahora los dos estaban allí, sin ningún rumbo, libres de toda responsabilidad, de toda atadura.

Era una sensación de libertad indescriptible, era tal vez como quitarse un peso de toneladas, del que nunca se había dado cuenta. La libertad del cielo, del reino divino de los cielos… si pudieran volar con alas propias, sería hermoso y perfecto.

Pero para que alas. Gabriel sabía que a pesar de toda aquella hosquedad, ese nimbo extraño de misantropía del helvético, había un sentimiento de extraña fidelidad. Sabía bien de sus primeras relaciones con Roderich, pero eso era cosa del pasado. Y el pasado se quedaba allí, en el pasado. A pesar de todo, ninguno mencionaba sus relaciones anteriores, aunque Gabriel negase cientos de miles de veces que convivió cerca de sesenta años con Francis… y que gracias a eso ambos terminaron en una animadversión mutua de la cual hasta la fecha no parecía tener visos de reconciliación. Aun así, su relación con el galo era al menos bajo los parámetros de la decencia, y no era como la que sostenía con el **hereje de cejas raras** o el **diablo inglés**, o en otros términos, Inglaterra, con el cual tenía una pelea cazada desde mucho antes de aquel asunto con Ana Bolena[8]. Entre el inglés y el italiano reinaba la animadversión y el desprecio mutuos, Inglaterra odiaba de forma cruda y despiadada al vaticano, y el vaticano le correspondía con todo el odio del mundo su desprecio.

Pero eso no venía al caso. Por un instante, tal vez etéreo y dulce, placentero, hermoso y sublime, el avión ya no estaba. En su lugar, alguien lo tomaba de la mano, llevándolo hacia el cielo. Veía un par de alas majestuosas, de un hermoso y sublime tono plateado, y una cabellera rubia que claramente distinguía. Con algo de vergüenza notó la desnudez de aquel ser etéreo y hermoso, que parecía llevarlo a las fronteras de lo divino.

E inevitablemente, se miró también. Nada de sotana, o pantalones algunos, o quizás tal vez aquella larga y espléndida capa roja que usaba cada vez que se encontraba de forma clandestina con su amante eterno. No, estaba en las mismas condiciones, como había venido al mundo, también estaba desnudo.

Por alguna extraña razón, el ángel de alas plateadas volteó para mirarlo. Reconoció el rostro, los ojos verdes, el ceño casi perpetuo en su mirada penetrante y sagaz. Por alguna extraña razón, su rostro no denotaba una expresión severa de fastidio, o de frustración. Era una expresión serena, dulce y amorosa, una sonrisa sutil delineada en su rostro que no era excesivamente parca, ni exageradamente expresiva. Lo jaló hacia sí, tomándolo entre sus brazos, abrazándolo. Gabriel sintió la calidez de Vash, de aquel ángel guardián que le había enviado la divina providencia, se había enamorado perdidamente de él, de su carácter rudo, de sus severos y espartanos hábitos, de su lealtad incondicional y a toda prueba[9].

Lo amaba con locura demente.

Su ángel guardián. La única nación que sabía que nunca le haría ningún mal, que tal vez era el único que estaría siempre a su lado pasase lo que pasase, contra viento y marea, contra todo lo que viniese. Tal vez pasarían los meses, los años, los lustros, las décadas, las centurias… pero era consciente de que su fiel y leal ángel de alas plateadas jamás se separaría de su lado.

Sigue el sueño. Han entrado a un reino nuevo. Las nubes, se revelan como un lecho blanco y rosáceo de algodón. Con algo cautela, el italiano de cabellos pálidos camina, ve sentado en un cúmulo de nubes a aquel espléndido ángel guardián que lo ha llevado hacia su reino. Nota bien los fornidos pectorales, las cicatrices de cientos de batallas, la espléndida y sublime desnudez de aquel ser etéreo que lo había llevado consigo en ese vuelo eterno. Quiere, desea unirse a él, estar solo con ese ángel guardián que siempre ha estado a su lado como abnegada y silenciosa sombra. Ya no puede seguir más en ese silencio, así que se abraza al ángel de cabellera rubia, ojos verdes y espléndidas alas plateadas, para después entregarse en cuerpo y alma, a simplemente unirse con él, fundirse en ese momento, en ese instante tan sublime y exquisito que parecía no terminar.

La ensoñación termina, de forma tal vez demasiado repentina. Posteriormente, habían conseguido aterrizar, por obra divina, y dios sabe cómo, en una carretera cercana a la frontera suiza. Roban de nuevo un auto, cruzan la frontera Ítalo-suiza.

—¿te pasa algo?

Un brillo de deseo ardiente se notaba en los ojos de la santa sede.

—no resisto imaginarme como serías con un par de alas...

—déjate de tonterías —le dice el helvético de forma cariñosa.

Rápidamente se dirigen hacia un chalet cercano, una cabaña sencilla que queda cerca del paso san Gotardo. Es algo difícil acceder a ella, pero ambos tienen energía.

Y al llegar, y al entrar a la cabaña, se desatan ambos en un torbellino de desenfrenada y sublime pasión, en medio de ansiosos besos y apasionadas caricias. No esperaron a nada, a ningún formalismo, a ningún ceremonioso y artificioso ritual. Se despojaban en ese momento, no solo de la ropa, sino también de aquellos lastres que los separaban, de aquellas mascaras frías y severas que sostenían ante todo el mundo, de aquellas enormes responsabilidades que siempre tendrían que cargar a sus espaldas.

Solo el fuego de la chimenea era testigo mudo, mientras en el piso de la cabaña se entregaban de forma apasionada a una pasión prohibida, a un amor delirante y pecaminoso, a un nexo ilícito e imperecedero. Simplemente ellos dos, lejos de todas las responsabilidades, lejos de las miradas acusadoras, lejos de los intrigantes cardenales, lejos de los solemnes guardas, lejos del boato y la ceremoniosidad, lejos de todo y de todos.

No eran la confederación suiza, ni el estado de la ciudad del vaticano. No era el solemne guardia ni el romano cardenal. Eran simplemente Vash y Gabriel. Eran sencillamente ellos dos.

Era un momento exquisito, dulce y placentero. Los dos estaban entregados a aquel momento tan placentero, tan largamente esperado por ambos, lejos de aquel pacto implícito de antes, lejos de los furtivos y clandestinos encuentros en alguna estancia abandonada, en algún rincón oscuro, siempre escondidos de todos. Sin presiones de ningún tipo, podrían poseerse de forma mutua, complacerse en medio del delirio demente del placer, de formas bastante insólitas y algo… bueno, podría decirse que tal vez ambos eran unos amantes muy apasionados.

Eran evidentes los gemidos de placer, aunque más que nada eran gritos que salían de forma clara de entre aquellos dos. ¿Para qué la prudencia y el recato? Estaban en una cabaña perdida en algún lugar de las montañas, sabían que las autoridades italianas los estaban buscando de forma desesperada, tal vez Lovino y Feliciano estén colaborando en la búsqueda, pero de algún modo, no les preocupa ni les importa lo que pueda suceder. Simplemente viven el momento, pues es un instante especial, un momento para sacar las pasiones reprimidas, los encuentros atrasados, las palabras jamás dichas, disfrutándose de una forma realmente ansiosa, en medio de una necesidad imperiosa de sacar toda esa enorme pasión contenida, ese deseo tan largamente amordazado en una explosión sublime del más puro y evidente deseo.

No habían palabras, simplemente sus cuerpos hablaban por ellos, expresando toda esa ansiedad, esa terrible necesidad mutua que los ligaba de forma eterna e imperecedera el uno al otro. No se concebían separados, no podrían estar separados. Un lazo eterno los unía eternamente, en un lazo irrestrictamente indisoluble.

Después de extraordinarias y muy satisfactorias cuatro horas, les llega la noche, los maderos de la chimenea crepitan con estrépito, mientras sus llamas iluminan el espacio de la cabaña. Los dos están recostados al pie de la chimenea, desnudos, mirando el crepitar del fuego, recostados en el piso, cubiertos apenas por la capa episcopal rojo escarlata. Vash está con las manos echadas atrás, Gabriel le abraza, mientras acaricia sus pectorales.

—me asustaste cuando se te ocurrió todo ese meollo de secuestrarme y amenazar a todos con un arma…

—no resistía estar sin ti un segundo más.

—sabes bien los protocolos, no podía estar contigo… todo esto de la renuncia de Joseph, las comisiones preliminares, el cónclave, la elección de Bergoglio como papa, semana santa, las audiencias… —siguió el italiano de lentes plateados— creí que entenderías mis motivos.

—Si, los entendía, pero una parte de mí decía que debía de estar contigo. —respondió el suizo— todos esos días se me hicieron insoportables, sabía que tendría que cumplir con mis deberes de guarda y callar, pero no podía seguir amordazando todo esto.

—y naturalmente, planeaste todo esto de mi "secuestro" mucho tiempo atrás… ¿Cómo pudiste meter tantas armas en el lictoria de Pio XI?

—es secreto.

Gabriel hace un puchero. Lo besa en el pecho, luego en el cuello.

—vamos, dímelo… no puedo permitir una falla de seguridad así de enorme —entre beso y beso, parecía que ambos querían una nueva ronda— su santidad correría un peligro mucho mayor.

—está bien, está bien… —accedió entonces suiza, mientras respondía a las apasionadas caricias de su amante— las traje en secreto días atrás. Mientras los guardas estaban en las ceremonias del jueves santo en la basílica, y tú estabas junto con el papa en la prisión Regina Coelli, las metí al lictoria sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Luego, en la pascua de resurrección, mientras todo el destacamento estaba en la misa de ese día, hice una revisión rápida del motor y guardé clandestinamente algo de gasolina.

Prontamente volvieron a las lides amorosas. Ambos estaban sonrojados y sudorosos de excitación, naturalmente, Gabriel quería más.

—ayer había tanqueado el auto, y así tenerlo listo para huir —luego agregó, justo antes de que su amante lo penetrase— Por alguna razón, me fue fácil acceder al lictoria. No quería tocar el Graham Paige porque sabía que era el preferido de Damiano[10], y sé que a él no le hubiese gustado que su auto más adorado terminara hecho chatarra.

De hecho, poco después de su huida, el pobre lictoria no resistió todo el trajín y se desarmó en pleno hangar con evidente estrépito.

—sí… a su santidad Pío XI le encantaba ese auto, recuerdo que cuando los de la firma Rolls Royce le regalaron el auto, parecía niño estrenando juguete nuevo.

Una estocada profunda, exquisita y placentera. Naturalmente el helvético no pudo reprimir un quejido que estaba amordazando.

—y también recuerdo que a Pío XI no le gustaba mucho el Lictoria.

El helvético le lame al italiano de lentes el cuello, con avidez sensual.

—Al final, creo que le hiciste un favor.

Total, eso era cosa del pasado. Ahora, simplemente, en ese momento, se tenían a ellos dos. Y quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, aunque para ellos eso no les importaba, pues se tenían el uno al otro, y eso les bastaba para ser felices.

* * *

[1] Georg Gershwin era el secretario de **Joseph Ratzinger** hasta su abdicación. Además de eso, es maestro de ceremonias de la corte pontificia, por lo que sus funciones son las de preparar, gestionar y organizar todo lo que concierne al protocolo papal. Le dicen **_el George Clooney del vaticano_**, e inclusive, la revista Vanity Fair recogió una de sus declaraciones, que creo que pueden causar muchas hemorragias nasales, y creo que se aplica para este OC de la santa sede: **_Ser atractivo no es pecado._**De hecho, podría decirse que si le quitan unos 20 años, le ponen un tono de cabello castaño pálido, más el rizo y los lentes, tendría el aspecto de mi OC del estado de la ciudad del vaticano.

[2] Roberto Alagna es uno de los más talentosos tenores que hay en este momento en Italia. Es considerado como el sucesor de Pavarotti, aunque su estilo es más apasionado y desgarrador. Personalmente les digo: tienen que oírlo cantar el aria **_E lucevan le Stelle,_** de "Tosca",la cual canta con un desgarrador y profundo sentimiento de lamentación, tanto que si no se te arruga el corazón con esto, es porque estás duro de oído o eres un insensible.

[3] El **Corpo di la gindarmería Vaticana **es el único cuerpo policial que existe en el vaticano. Por lo general, se encarga de la seguridad del estado vaticano y el pueblo de Castelgandolfo, que está bajo soberanía papal. Agregado a esto, la **_gindarmería_ **cuenta con banda marcial propia, la cual suele hacer retretas en los jardines de san Sixto.

[4] El francés es también lengua oficial en suiza. A lo que alude suiza en la frase no es al título de cardenal, sino al ave del mismo nombre.

[5] Pío XI era un aficionado a los autos, y especialmente a los autos de carreras. Inclusive, Enzo Ferrari le construyó un auto especialmente para él, que le fue obsequiado en el jubileo del año 1929. Su afición era tal, que inclusive el mismo conducía privadamente sus autos en el interior de los jardines vaticanos, por lo que solicitó que pavimentaran varios caminos en el interior de los jardines papales para que sus autos pudiesen transitar. Su auto favorito era un Graham Paige, modelo 1928, el cual usaba con frecuencia para movilizarse entre roma y Castelgandolfo de incógnito. Cuatro de sus mejores autos, incluido el lictoria 35 que se menciona en esta historia (el mejor conservado, según los especialistas), aún se conservan en la sección de coches y automóviles antiguos de los museos vaticanos.

[6] **Giordano Bruno** era un teólogo y reformista italiano. Interesado por los movimientos reformistas, decide viajar a Ginebra. Desilusionado con el extremo rigorismo de la doctrina calvinista, critica abiertamente a Calvino y su interpretación radical de las escrituras. A pesar de todo, no se reconcilia tampoco con el catolicismo, por lo que opta por seguir una doctrina intermedia y tal vez muy personal, inspirada en las tesis de Baruch Spinoza (con quien había establecido contacto en Ámsterdam). Al regresar a Roma, es arrestado por la inquisición, procesado y ejecutado como hereje en 1605, durante el pontificado de Urbano VIII. En 1905, y conmemorando los 200 años de la ejecución de Bruno, el gobierno italiano en un claro gesto de desafío al vaticano, levanta un monumento al humanista en el mismo lugar donde había sido ejecutado. Curiosamente, la estatua de Bruno mira con un gesto de desafío a la Basílica de San Pedro.

[7] Esta canción es el primer ending de **Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood**. Con esto lo digo todo: es sencillamente hermosa, y se amolda a la pareja.

[8] La corona inglesa y el papado tenían malas relaciones antes de lo de la anulación del matrimonio de Enrique VIII. La controversia había surgido principalmente por el control de los obispados y abadías ingleses. La corona inglesa reclamaba su derecho de proveer títulos eclesiásticos, la iglesia hacía lo mismo. De hecho, las **constituciones de Clarendon **establecían estas prerrogativas reales sobre los títulos eclesiásticos. El papado, viendo vulnerado su poder, se enfrentó con la corona inglesa, desposeyendo al rey Enrique II del derecho soberano de gobernar sobre sus súbditos. En respuesta a eso, el rey Enrique II ordena la muerte del Arzobispo Thomas Beckett. Años después, otro Enrique decide actuar por su cuenta, declarando la primacía de la prerrogativa real sobre el clero, y declarando subsecuentemente la independencia de la iglesia inglesa sobre el control de la santa roma.

[9] Los mercenarios suizos se caracterizaban por un sentido de lealtad y honor muy alto. Cuando suscribían un contrato con algún gran señor, le juraban fidelidad perpetua, claro está, a cambio de la correspondiente paga (que era costosa de por sí).

[10] El segundo nombre de Pío XI era **Damiano**. Y de hecho, su nombre completo era **Achille Damiano Ratti**


	13. ¿que diablos estaban haciendo?

**Nota del autor:**

Sigo con el contexto del capítulo anterior. Naturalmente, todo lo sucedido levantó un lindo polvero, del que ustedes serán testigos. Pero con franqueza, si sucediese de forma real como la estoy narrando, el polvero sería peor.

Por lo pronto, disfruten este capítulo. Aun así, debo de hacer mención de **chiara polairix edelstein**, la cual es una de las seguidoras más recientes de esta loca locura. Así que por tanto, les digo: **el Vat/Swiss dominará el mundo… MWAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Cof, cof,… MWAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: ¿Qué demonios hacían ustedes mientras todos estábamos preocupados?**

**Roma, basílica de san juan de Letrán, esa misma noche…**

Cientos miles de personas se habían agolpado a la archibasílica de san juan de Letrán, en espera de algunas noticias. Los sacerdotes ofrecían sus oraciones en un permanente e insomne estado de vigilia, mientras que el retrato oficial de la santa sede reposaba al pie del altar en un atril, con cientos de cirios y velas que le iluminaban.

La noticia se había regado por Europa y por todo el mundo. Amplios reportajes fueron hechos, cientos de periodistas se agolpaban en los principales puntos donde habían sido avistados. Los altos mandos del cuerpo de _Carabinieri_ y la _Gindarmería Vaticana _habían dado declaraciones a la prensa, intentando tal vez buscar la justificación de su muy torpe actuar. Naturalmente, internet empezó a plagarse de imágenes muy explicitas del estado vaticano y de suiza dándose un muy apasionado y candente beso. Inclusive, habían empezado a surgir montajes, con un muy diciente pie de foto: ¿**los nuevos Bonnie y Clyde**?.

Los cuatro itálicos restantes habían quedado reunirse en el apartamento de soltero de Feli y Lovino, que quedaba ubicado en el centro. Todos estaban a la expectativa por noticias, preocupados estaban y no era para menos.

Naturalmente, todo era incertidumbre y caos en ese momento.

**Budapest, en la casa de Elissabeta… **

Elissabeta lo había visto todo de forma impotente, el rocambolesco cubrimiento que se le había dado a la persecución, las declaraciones muy confusas del padre Lombardi, las imágenes del Vaticano y Suiza que empezaban a rondar por internet.

Era el momento. Una oportunidad así no podría desaprovecharse en ningún sentido. Así que ni corta ni perezosa, se dirigió al sótano de su casa, en donde guardaba la mayor parte de su armamento privado (espadas, alabardas, fusiles, subametralladoras, pistolas, ametralladoras, sartenes…). Desempolvó una sartén de mango plateado, que le podría ser de utilidad. Se cambió su vestido de uso diario por un uniforme militar, muñequeras color pardo y botas de campaña.

Era hora de la cacería.

**Roma, en la casa de soltero de Lovino,…**

Todos estaban reunidos allí, en espera de algunas declaraciones de la oficina vaticana de prensa. Lombardi había mantenido en un silencio tal vez muy riguroso, especialmente después de que las imágenes trucadas de los dos fugitivos apareciesen por internet. Todo era ciertamente, incertidumbre… llana y sencilla incertidumbre.

Las llamadas no se habían hecho esperar. De Asia, américa, Europa, áfrica, la noticia de que la representación del estado vaticano había sido retenida a la fuerza por la representación de la confederación suiza había generado ciertamente, mucha conmoción. Pero sin embargo, la avalancha de medios y periodistas que buscaban algún tipo de declaración ya fuera de los medios italianos, ya fuese de la oficina de prensa de la santa sede, ya fuera declaraciones de los comandantes de la _gindarmería vaticana_y el cuerpo de _carabinieri,_ era brutalmente descomunal. Cientos de periodistas se habían apostado alrededor del edificio de apartamentos en búsqueda de noticias.

Pero lo peor estaba por venir: hordas de católicos iracundos habían atacado consulados y embajadas suizas en Madrid, Ciudad de México, Buenos Aires y Bogotá. Las iglesias, estaban unilateralmente atestadas de gente que no sabía del destino de la santa sede, las especulaciones de la prensa eran cada vez más disparatadas y absurdas.

Total y completo caos.

—todo esto es demasiado preocupante —dijo entonces Fabriccio, mientras miraba por la ventana la marea de periodistas que rodeaban el edificio de apartamentos— no hay noticias de ellos, los carabinieri son una bola de incompetentes y para colmo, se ha formado un escándalo del tamaño de la basílica de san pedro.

—ni lo digas, bastardo… el _primo ministro _me ha llamado, la gente está loca y ha atacado la embajada suiza… —dijo romano con preocupación— ni siquiera han respetado el comando de la guardia.

—no importa el maldito comando de la guardia! —espetó sorpresivamente Feliciano— es Gabriel, _Dio santísimo_,… lo que hizo Vash no tiene nombre, ni consideración alguna.

—no has considerado las razones de Vash para hacer todo esto, Feliciano —le dijo entonces Renato— tu eres el más cercano a Gabriel, más que Lovino y yo… y lo conoces bien. Todos sabemos que él es muy apegado a Suiza, y de eso eres testigo… ¿no crees que tal vez Gabriel debe de ser más flexible con todo lo que siente?

—no sabes de lo que hablas.

Italia estaba serio en ese momento. Demasiado serio. Ludwig estaba con los niños, no podrían dejarlos solos por un segundo. Lovino cargaba en sus manos a Pablo José, este se había dormido en su regazo, arrullado a duras penas por el sureño.

—por el momento, debemos de pensar cómo controlar el "pequeño desastre" que dejaron Gabriel y Vash en su huida —dijo el maltés de forma algo mordaz— el canciller de la orden[1] me ha dado cuenta de todo: los daños se acercan a los €. 234.000, y no me imaginaría la cantidad de demandas que interpondrán contra Suiza y el Vaticano.

—¿tanto así? —inquirió sorprendido el español.

—Sí, todo eso tendrán que pagarlo ambos si salen de esta —afirmó de forma seria el moreno de ojos dorados.

A pesar de todo, Fabriccio miró el barullo que se formaba en la puerta de la casa.

—chicos, miren a la ventana.

En medio del barullo, alguien parecía intentar acercarse a la puerta de la casa. Estaba cubierto por un sombrero fedora sencillo de terciopelo negro, pero que momentáneamente se había caído, distinguiéndose una evidente tonsura monacal.

—yo le abro.

—No te atrevas, no quisiera que la maldita prensa se metiera en mi casa en un momento como este! —espetó Lovino.

—LO QUE IMPORTA EN ESTE MOMENTO ES GABRIEL PEDAZO DE IDIOTA, ASÍ TE OPONGAS LE VOY A ABRIR —le gritó Feliciano iracundo.

Y era extraña de por sí la reacción del norteño, pues parecía que todo aquello se lo tomaba con muy extraña cabeza fría.

Para fortuna de todos, era monseñor Gershwin.

—dios, esto está de locos,… —dijo el prelado alemán.

—_Monsignore Giorgio, _¿Qué hace usted..?

—le rogaría a todos ustedes que no le cuenten a nadie de mi presencia aquí en este momento —dijo el maestro pontificio de ceremonias— ha sido difícil salir del palacio apostólico con todo el dispositivo de seguridad, y Bertone está de plácemes con todo lo que está pasando.

—¿de qué habla?

—de que en este momento, el secretario Bertone busca con todo esto socavar la autoridad papal. —dijo llanamente el prelado— el palacio apostólico está hecho un caos, el papa ha estado todo el día custodiado en la casa santa marta… no permiten entrar ni salir a nadie del recinto vaticano, a menos que sea autorizado por el papa o el secretario de estado.

—mejor dicho, toda una locura —dijo entonces Ludwig.

—si señor Alemania, toda una locura.

Por lo pronto, Gershwin intentaba hilvanar todas aquellas sospechas que tenía alrededor de las relaciones que sostenía el helvético con la representación de la santa sede. Quería ayudar, sabía que la iglesia estaba en riesgo, y después de los hechos de ese día, la situación estaba aún grave pues no solo era la reacción de un amante desesperado: la cosa había tomado un cariz de gravedad muy enorme, ya era un incidente diplomático que no solo implicaba al estado vaticano y a suiza. También implicaba a Italia misma, y de paso a la mayoría de naciones católicas en el mundo.

Sin embargo, el clérigo actúa con cabeza fría. Depende de él manejar esta situación con prudencia, y atenuar los daños que puedan ocurrir.

—sé que ustedes me ocultan algo, y deseo que confíen en mí. —les dijo Gershwin a todos los presentes— son naciones, yo soy un mortal. Pero aun así, no soy quien para juzgar los actos de los señores Zwingli y Vargas, de todos los sucesos de este día de hoy. Solo deseo la supervivencia de la iglesia, y también minimizar las consecuencias de los dementes e insensatos hechos que acaecieron durante este día tan raro.

—hay que decirle —dijo de forma seria Fabriccio a todos.

Lovino se armó de valor.

—este…. Gabriel,… Gabriel sostiene una…

Y repentinamente, Alfred entra a la sala rompiendo la ventana, vestido con su uniforme de las fuerzas especiales, cual Rambo dispuesto a matar terroristas.

—EL HERO ESTÁ AQUÍ!

—IDIOTA, TENDRÁS QUE PAGAR LA PUTA VENTANA! —gritó encolerizado Lovino, cosa que despertó a Pablo José, el cual empezó a bramar molesto e irritado. No se sabía si era por lo de la ventana, o por el molesto grito de su padre que lo había despertado

—Lovi, pásame al niño para que lo ponga a dormir. —dijo Antonio de forma práctica.

—perfecto, ahora este idiota entra como si nada, rompe mi ventana y despierta a mi _Peppino_… —espetó irritado Romano.

Dicho esto, le entrega al niño. Antonio, como buen "esposa" ingresa al cuarto, Ludwig también hace lo propio, pues no puede cargar consigo todo el tiempo a Marco y a Alessandro. Así que aprovechan los dos, y los dejan descansar en la amplia cama de la habitación de la antigua residencia de soltero de los hermanos italianos.

—y bien, pedazo de idiota… ¿a qué vienes?, ¿a joder la vida?

—tengo intereses con _Gaby**[2]**, _y también me preocupa lo que le pueda hacer el _damned __crazy _de _Switzerland. _—luego, agregó con aires de prepotencia— así que he creado un equipo especial de rescate con las naciones más católicas que pude encontrar, para rescatar a _the_ _Holy __See_, y patear unos cuantos traseros suizos.

Y dicho esto, ingresan otros cuatro, vestidos con los mismos camuflados. La sorpresa era enorme de por sí: Alonso, Patrick, Diego y Pedro eran los que conformaban el equipo de "élite" que había conformado el norteamericano.

—no nos pregunten como nos convenció —espetó el azteca irritado, mientras el argentino se pavoneaba con su uniforme, y naturalmente armado hasta los dientes.

Pero faltaba alguien más por llegar. Con un brutal patadón que hace astillas la puerta de la sala, entra cierta nación de Europa oriental, muy "católica, apostólica y romana", así tuviera unos gustos… dejémoslo en demasiado raros.

—No se olvidarán de mí, ¿o sí?

Era Elissabeta. Y verla daba miedo: de uniforme camuflado, con un fusil de asalto a sus espaldas, botas militares y su sartén en la mano, parecía dispuesta a todo. Adicional a eso, tenía consigo una cámara de video empuñada en su mano. La expresión de su rostro era cercana a la de una psicópata demente, lista para la cacería.

—dios, esto será terrible —exclamó aterrado Gershwin, mientras se persignaba.

**Total, de algún modo se las arreglaron… pero miremos como están nuestros tortolitos.**

Ciertamente, era un momento feliz y hermoso.

Ambos amantes, recostados en el piso, estaban cansados pero felices. Era tal vez una plenitud extraña, una dulce y sublime ligereza que ambos sienten.

Tanto el helvético como el itálico ignoran en todo sentido todo el revuelo que se había formado. Simplemente se tenían el uno al otro, ignorantes de todo y de todos, marginados de toda responsabilidad. Simplemente dedicados el uno al otro, puesto que era imperiosa la necesidad de ambos de estar juntos siempre.

Naturalmente, ambos eran conscientes de todas las consecuencias que acarrearía eso: el escándalo diplomático, las quejas, la posible ruptura del contrato suscrito entre Suiza y el gobierno vaticano… y la posible separación. Eso era lo que les atemorizaba, y no era para menos: no podían concebirse separados el uno del otro, habían vivido tantos años juntos, se tenían un apego inmenso, se necesitaban con ansiedad terrible.

Quizás, solo quizás, podrían seguir como estaban: seguir manteniéndolo todo en secreto, bajo un manto de privacidad, seguir con la cruel mascarada que los zahería con constante dolor. Eran actores, ambos sabían ocultar ante el mundo con sus frías y duras facetas los apasionados sentimientos de cada uno… pero, ¿ya para que eso?

Sencillamente era imposible después de ese día. Las cosas jamás serían iguales, todo había salido a la luz pública de forma aparente. Gabriel intentaba reflexionar sobre aquellas consecuencias que traería todo aquello. Y cada una de esas le aterrorizaba: el ser separado de su ángel de alas plateadas, algo que no podría tolerar.

La chimenea aun proyectaba algunas de sus luces. Desnudo, se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a su amante, quien dormía profundamente al pie de la chimenea cubierto por la capa episcopal de vivo color rojo escarlata. Miró a la ventana, el bello cielo estrellado, la luna que se alzaba majestuosa con su brillo plateado iluminando las montañas y colinas. Dios tal vez entendería, lo amaba con demente y enferma locura, sabía que le era ilícito amarlo pero a fin de cuentas lo amaba. ¿Qué tenía de malo eso?,… cristo había dicho: **amaos los unos a los otros**, aunque el contexto era diferente, el sentido al fin y al cabo era el mismo. El amor no distinguía si era clérigo o seglar, católico o protestante (bueno, mitad protestante), nación pequeña o grande. Estaba apegado a él, lo necesitaba con ansiedad terrible, era el único con quien se sentía tranquilo y seguro. Si dios, en castigo por sus pecados se lo arrebataba, simplemente sentiría que le hubiesen arrancado una enorme parte de sí mismo.

Asumir las consecuencias. Gabriel simplemente miraba con ese aire de preocupación, en ese momento. Si, se había dejado llevar por la pasión y la ansiedad irrefrenable de estar con Vash, de al menos ser libre de las ataduras eternas que lo sujetaban siempre. Pero a fin de cuentas, no había medido las consecuencias de sus actos. A pesar de estar incomunicados de todos y de todo (pues no tienen servicios de teléfono o luz), sabe que todo lo sucedido en la mañana y la tarde de ese día acarrearía enormes y adversos efectos.

El helvético se levanta. Lo mira, no puede negar que ama su esbelta y definida figura. Lo abraza por la espalda, Gabriel siente ese tibio aliento y esa esencia sutil de pólvora quemada que siempre le ha atraído del suizo de cabellera rubia.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —le dijo Suiza con sutileza.

—sabes bien lo que me preocupa… —respondió la santa sede con algo de frustración— en este momento todos deben de estar buscándonos por cielo y tierra, el papa debe de estar realmente preocupado, y mis hermanos…

Era lo que más le preocupaba.

—si, también estoy preocupado por Lily —exclamó entonces el helvético de forma algo triste— no pensé en ella cuando se me ocurrió todo esto.

—entonces, ¿Cómo vamos a enfrentarlo?. —atinó a decir con un deje de desesperación el italiano— la prensa, mis hermanos, tu hermana. Todos, por dios, después de esto no podré mirar al santo padre a la cara!

—siempre hemos salido adelante, buscaremos la forma.

Después de la pasión, al menos debían de pensar con algo de cabeza fría todas las consecuencias que acarreaba su huida.

**Berlín, en el hospital Clemens von Gallen…**

Naturalmente el ritmo de ingresos en el Clemens von Gallen seguía su curso normal, especialmente en horas de la noche. Los ingresos por urgencias siempre eran frecuentes, el Von Gallen era uno de los hospitales con más carga de pacientes en todo Berlín, y los tres médicos residentes no se daban abasto. Y esa noche, aunque calmada, ya daba cuenta del ingreso de cuatro pacientes por algunas emergencias un tanto… dejémoslo en absurdas.

Por lo pronto, todos miraban en la pantalla plasma los reportajes especiales desde Roma, que daban cuenta de la confusa y rara situación que se había desatado esa mañana en el estado de la ciudad del vaticano. Naturalmente los médicos de guardia, las enfermeras, el portero, algunos pacientes y visitantes nocturnos seguían con atención los hechos que se habían desatado ese día.

Y entonces… ¿en dónde está Steinbeck?, bien, nuestro médico ginecobstetra favorito se encontraba en ese momento merodeando por el ala de maternidad. Por fortuna, para él había sido una noche un tanto más "calmada", si se le puede decir así. Aunque era médico de guardia en esa noche, sus funciones se restringían al área de obstetricia y maternidad, aun así apoyaba a Heinrich en lo que pudiera. Naturalmente, el doctor Brunner estaba también en el barullo de personas que se había formado para ver desde la sala de urgencias viendo la tele y las últimas noticias.

Steinbeck, con un aire de leve sorpresa, perplejidad y despiste mira a la gente arremolinada alrededor del televisor plasma.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —inquirió entonces el médico de ojos grises y lentes de marco color marrón.

Su colega simplemente miró hacia donde estaba Wolfang. Bueno, al menos estaba allí, e indirectamente le afectaría dado que era uno de los extraños familiares de uno de sus pacientes. Así que Heinrich Brunner decide dirigirse hacia donde está Wolfang Steinbeck y simplemente contarle.

—eh, eh, eh… deberías de relajarte un poco Wolfang y descansar.

—déjate de tantas necedades Heinrich —le responde Steinbeck— bastante descanso tengo ya con todo el trajín que he tenido esta noche… casi nada.

Brunner intentó contener la risa que empezaba a salir. Wolfang no es que fuera un adicto al trabajo, pero las noches de guarda en las que al menos poco o nada pasaba… bueno, esas noches lo aburrían.

—oye, ¿por qué tanto alboroto?, —inquirió el medico teutón a su colega.

—sí que eres un despistado Wolfang, ¿aún no te enteras?

—déjate de payasadas y simplemente dilo.

—bueno… de todos modos los sabrías, pero el familiar de uno de tus pacientes huyó, o fue secuestrado, o que se yo,… total, es que la representación de Suiza lo secuestró.

—_Mein Gott… _no puede ser, es…

—no es ninguno de los familiares de Antonio Fernández, Wolfang —atinó a decir Brunner— aunque supongo que creías que era cierta española que tú conoces… ¿o me equivoco?

El médico de cabellos cobrizos evadió la mirada.

—no es lo que estás suponiendo.

—si, si es lo que estoy suponiendo Wolfang, desde que fuiste a esa fiesta en la casa de uno de tus pacientes, creo que era España… total, andas más distraído que de costumbre.

—NO ES VERDAD, MALDICION…

—si… y en este momento, estás más sonrojado que una colegiala enamorada.

Un par de enfermeras contenían la risa al ver al eminente galeno, con las mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza. Bueno, al parecer nuestro querido doctor Steinbeck aún no puede admitir lo que sentía por Andalucía. Porque a pesar de todo, algo había surgido en el interior de su corazón solitario y herido por la pérdida profunda de Floriane… solo dependería de amor si aquel nuevo sentimiento florecería pujante, o se marchitaría a manos de la cizaña del sufrimiento.

**Lausana, temprano en la noche…**

La incertidumbre reinaba en la casa, y Lily estaba de verdad preocupada. Alois la acompañaba, a pesar de las dificultades que tuvo al entrar a la casa de los Zwingli-Vogel[3], obviamente por la marea de periodistas que rodeaban la casa de Suiza, y que querían declaración alguna de su hermana menor, quien estaba asustada frente a todo aquel escándalo que habían suscitado los hechos acaecidos durante la mañana y la tarde de ese día, en el palacio apostólico.

Total, ella estaba mirando de forma preocupada las repeticiones de la prensa. Videos y tomas de la destructiva y desenfrenada persecución, algunas cuantas tomas del destrozado lictoria de Pio XI, robado de los museos vaticanos y usado durante la huida, imágenes de algunos aficionados que dejaba en evidencia que aquello era más que un simple secuestro,… total, estaba el hecho de que Suiza se había enloquecido, perdido la razón, o sencillamente no se aguantó las ganas y raptó a la santa sede por su cuenta. Locura de amor, secuestro repentino, todo aquello solo significaba una cosa: Suiza había perdido el juicio.

—Lily… preparé algo de té. —le dice el luxemburgués— si deseas, te puedo servir una taza.

—no,… no quiero, gracias.

A pesar de todo, intenta disimular su miedo con una sonrisa sutil. Sin embargo, Alois es insistente.

—insisto, debes de descansar y calmarte —le dice cariñosamente Luxemburgo— todo esto pasará, lo importante es ver como Vash recobre la sensatez.

—no creo que lo haga… —dijo ella de forma triste— lo conozco, él es muy obstinado, no cederá tan fácil.

—pero tú sabes que todo lo que hizo es una locura! —exclamó entonces el flamenco— no pensó en las consecuencias, no pensó en lo que pasaría después de que tuviese éxito, no pensó en nada!

—¿y qué puedo hacer frente a eso? —respondió Liechtenstein desesperada— todo esto… no sé, dios, me siento tan…

Y preocupada, simplemente se echó a llorar. Alois simplemente se limitó a consolarla. Aun así, lo peor estaba por venir… literalmente, pues acto seguido, varios comandos especiales entran rompiendo puertas y ventanas, con todo tipo de armas, mientras que cierto rubio norteamericano ingresaba rompiendo el cielo raso, entrando de forma repentina, con una sonrisa tontamente estúpida... y con un cuchillo de aserrar entre sus manos.

—DONDE ESTÁ —inquirió el norteamericano con petulancia, amenazando a los dos microestados con el enorme cuchillo.

—maldito idiota, no sabes lo que estás haciendo… la estás asustando. —espetó el luxemburgués iracundo, mientras abrazaba a una aterrada y llorosa Liechtenstein.

Naturalmente, habían varios daños en la casa, agradézcanle a Alfred.

Sin embargo, Pedro estaba mirando todo de forma prudente, algo fastidiado por la repentina entrada que todo el comando había hecho en el cuarto. Diego simplemente miraba con algo de atención la casa del helvético… "_necesita con urgencia un decorador de interiores_" pensó. Alonso no pudo evitar husmear un poco en la estantería, mirando un par de libros muy interesantes sobre motores diésel e instalaciones eléctricas, mientras que Alfred… bueno, era el único concentrado en hacer las correspondientes indagaciones.

_"Mi cuñado me va a matar… dios, como me libro de este idiota" _se espetaba para sí la representación del gran ducado.

—si supiera algo, señor Jones, hubiera llamado a los familiares del vaticano para que lo convencieran de liberarlo —dijo tajante Luxemburgo— pero como desconocemos tanto usted como yo, donde diablos se metieron ese par de malditos desconsiderados, lo único que le puedo pedir es que SE LARGUE DE LA CASA DE MI NOVIA!

Alois si estaba enojado. Muy enojado.

—está bien, está bien carnal… —exclamó el mexicano aterrorizado— bájale a la neura… no te sulfures.

A pesar de todo, Lily parecía saber del paradero de su hermano.

—señores… yo creo saber dónde están —dijo entonces Liechtenstein en tono serio.

**Pero… no nos olvidemos de nuestro par de locos tortolitos, y miremos lo que estén haciendo…**

Y naturalmente, ellos dos seguían en lo suyo. Vash había tenido que salir hacia afuera por algo de madera del cobertizo, para poder alimentar la chimenea y la estufa de la cabaña. Naturalmente, estaba acostumbrado al viento helado de las montañas, pero era incómodo de por si usar el uniforme de la guarda suiza que no era una prenda muy acorde que digamos para esos trajines. Aun así, en ese momento no tenía más que ponerse y usar, por lo que salió así, recogió la madera, entró con la misma entre sus brazos mientras la ubicaba al lado de la chimenea, para luego alimentar el fuego de la misma con la madera recién traída.

—uh… hace un frio espantoso afuera. —exclama el helvético, temblando de frío.

Gabriel se ha puesto la camisa blanca y los pantalones de fondo. Recoge la capa roja, la misma capa episcopal que habían usado como manta.

—cúbrete bien, espero que no te de un resfriado, dios no lo quiera —le responde cariñosamente el italiano.

Cariñosamente, lo cubre con la capa. Aunque le es inevitable besarlo, en medio del escarceo sutil mientras le amarraba el cordón y los broches. Prontamente, con más calma y mesura, se empiezan a desvestir mutuamente, puesto que deseaban un poco más de tiempo para ellos, antes de regresar y asumir las consecuencias que se advenían.

Pues a pesar de estar alejados de todo, eran conscientes de que sus actos acarrearían consecuencias.

En uno de los cuartos de la cabaña, hay una cama sencilla. Entre besos y caricias, se dirigen al cuarto. Ya se habían desatado antes en un torbellino de pasión ardiente y demente, ahora simplemente estaban disfrutándose de forma sosegada y tranquila, en medio del dulce y sublime disfrute del amor y la lealtad a toda prueba, de ese lazo fuerte como el acero que unía sus destinos eternamente.

Quieren consumarlo todo de nuevo, esta vez es el italiano de lentes plateados y cabello castaño claro el que toma una posición dominante. Simplemente quiere poseerlo, tal vez en medio de todo ese fragor ser poseído, sabe que lo ama y es correspondido por eso. No tiene dudas, y nunca las tendrá.

Sin embargo, ambos están ignorantes de que aquel intenso, pero corto idilio sublime de amor y pasión se acabaría en contadas horas.

**Unos cuantos kilómetros más allá, en un bosque cercano.**

El "comando católico especial" dirigido por Alfred, había seguido las indicaciones dadas por Lily Vogel, la hermana de Vash Zwingli. Y en el camino, abandonado en una carretera cercana, habían encontrado una avioneta monomotor cesna abandonada. Y a campo traviesa, se distinguían las luces lejanas de una pequeña cabaña, enclavada en un valle entre dos montañas.

—Chicos, hay que planear como vamos a rescatar a _Holy See_ de las garras del _damned crazy _de _Switzerland _—acto seguido, Alfred empezó a delegar funciones— México, serás mi apoyo, Argentina, serás mi apoyo, Irlanda, serás mi apoyo, Filipinas…

—sí, sí.. —le dijo el filipino algo monótono— seré tu apoyo.

—y adivino —le increpó el moreno de ojos color café— tú serás el héroe, entrarás por la ventana, le darás la paliza de su vida a Suiza y rescatarás al vaticano sano y salvo, ¿no?

—¿Cómo supiste,..?

—Alfred… la verdad, eres demasiado predecible.

Elissabeta sin embargo, le importaba cinco cuernos el plan de ataque. Lo que quería era sorprender a ese par en el acto, grabar el momento, y naturalmente vender la licencia del video a alguna productora pornográfica… para al menos ganar un poquito de dinero extra para aliviar su acuciante crisis. Ya tenía bastante con alquilar su casa como foro de películas para adultos, (y de hecho, como era amiguísima de Samuel Colt), así que no podía desaprovechar la ocasión. Aunque tampoco debía dejar desapercibida la posibilidad de poder adquirir más YAOI en el camino… en especial de cierto mexicano y cierto estadounidense que querían matarse entre sí, y que para más inri,… bueno, con tal era que Alfred miraba con un deseo enorme el exquisito y delicioso (raro que lo diga y escriba un hombre, pero el público así lo quiere) trasero de Pedrito… por lo que literalmente podía sacar dos videos por el precio de uno. Sammy estará contento, y Kiku también si le licenciase a él los derechos para poder dibujar, publicar y distribuir los doujinshis que se pudiesen sacar.

De solo pensarlo, la sangre empezaba a fluir de su nariz en un torrente constante, que debía de contener y disimular. Como pudo, y de forma algo hábil, contuvo la hemorragia, y naturalmente se limpió la sangre del rostro.

—Dejémoslo así —dijo Pedro cortante y práctico— Diego y Alonso, irán a la vanguardia y buscarán la ruta para acceder a la cabaña.

—entendimos.

—Eli… tu les seguirás, y los vigilarás, nos informarás como está la situación.

—gustosa te obedezco —dijo entonces la húngara feliz y alborozada.

—_hey!_ ¿Quién te nombró líder? —increpó el norteamericano

—a mí me obedecen sin chistar porque simplemente soy más listo, mas mañoso y más guapetón. —atinó a decir mordaz el azteca.

Elissabeta simplemente rio de forma estrepitosa frente a aquellas palabras.

—Patrick y yo seguiremos el rastro de Diego y Alonso y buscaremos la forma de entrar a la cabaña.

—_and me?_

—tu,… bueno, simplemente nos cubres la retaguardia por si acaso —le dijo el mexicano al estadounidense de forma algo negligente—Uno no sabe lo que se puede encontrar en un bosque de estos. —agrega con un tono macabramente malicioso.

A Pedro[4] se le hacía tentadora la fantasía de un Alfred devorado por los lobos, o quizás por un gato montés. Uh, si… con eso podría desquitarse y tal vez recuperar sus lentes, que siempre le hacían bastante, pero bastante falta.

Total, ya con el plan listo, se dirigieron a la pequeña cabaña de la montaña, sin saber el encuentro que tendrían.

**Ya en la cabaña…**

Ambos estaban completamente ignorantes de los sucesos que se desataban en ese momento alrededor de la cabaña. Simplemente estaban allí, entregándose al delirio exquisito de la pasión enfermiza y demente, del delicioso disfrute de sus cuerpos.

Todo era un delirio sensual de caricias, besos y abrazos. No había frenetismo, ni clandestinidad chapucera. Simplemente era un disfrute lento, sensual, tranquilo y algo lento, un disfrute de los placeres y sensaciones de los sentidos. El suave jugueteo de la lengua de Vash en el cuerpo de su amante, los hábiles y diestros dedos de Gabriel en el cuerpo de Vash, las caricias sutiles, los besos, los suaves mordiscos en algunas zonas sensibles de sus cuerpos… era sencillamente exquisito.

No desean parar. No quieren, ¿para qué hacerlo?: sencillamente disfrutaban ese momento como si fuese el último instante en el que estén juntos, antes de enfrentarse al mundo y al monumental escándalo, a todos aquellos que esperaban alguna explicación frente a los hechos disparatados de aquella mañana. Aprovechar cada momento, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo, cada centésima en entregarse de forma mutua antes de la separación de la que ambos eran conscientes que se advenía con rapidez.

El escándalo sería inevitable, el daño irreparable. A pesar de todo, Gabriel sentía miedo por ese hecho: separarse de su ángel guardián le sería enormemente doloroso, pero el sacrificio era necesario para la imagen de la iglesia.

A pesar de todo, Vash no quería eso: quería que Gabriel, que su "cardenal de alas rojas" siempre permaneciese a su lado. Pero las decisiones de estado siempre primarán ante los sentimientos, y de eso ambos son conscientes. A ambos les es imposible amarse libremente, siempre en silencio, ocultos ante todos, escondiéndose de todos.

—_ti amo, mi angelo guardian… _—le susurra el italiano al oído, mientras le abraza—y no quisiera separarme de ti jamás

—yo también te amo, y lo sabes bien. —responde el suizo en un tenue murmullo.

Pero todo aquel sublime idilio terminaría de forma repentina… puesto que cierto norteamericano con delirios de Rambo entra rompiendo la ventana de la habitación, junto con una húngara que entra también al mismo cuarto, después de hacer volar la puerta de una patada.

Y los dos amantes, aterrorizados y avergonzados, empiezan a gritar, y Alfred igualmente grita aterrado… aunque la única calmada en ese momento (así no lo pareciese) era Elissabeta, la cual, a pesar de que su expresión daba demasiado, demasiado miedo… estaba en sus cinco sentidos, grabando todo lo que sucedía.

—CALLENSE YA, QUE ESTÁN ARRUINANDO EL SONIDO DEL VIDEO —gritó molesta la húngara.

Y como si no fuera suficiente, entran Diego, Pedro, Alonso y Patrick. El irlandés, naturalmente con una botella de Heineken™ en sus manos (¿de dónde rayos Irlanda sacó una puta cerveza Heineken™?) miraba la escena relativamente indiferente, mientras que el filipino sacaba unos cuantos dólares que prestos se los pagaba al mexicano.

—te dije que los encontraríamos en la cama, —dijo malicioso el mexicano

—si, si, espero no apostar contigo nunca más —respondió el filipino molesto— perdí cinco dólares, y no quiero perder más plata!

Definitivamente, Vash y Gabriel estaban pidiéndole a dios que se abriera la tierra y los tragara.

* * *

[1] Se refiere a la orden de malta, u orden de los caballeros de san juan de Jerusalén, rodas y malta, cuya sede está en roma.

[2] De hecho, muchos de los dineros que ingresan al vaticano en este momento, ingresan directamente de varias instituciones católicas estadounidenses. Inclusive, la influencia de los norteamericanos en el vaticano ha crecido: William Joseph Levada, arzobispo de Los Ángeles fue prefecto para la doctrina de la fe, mientras que dos de los más opcionados aspirantes al papado en el ya pasado conclave de marzo de este año eran norteamericanos. Además, a Alfred siempre le ha encantado meterse donde no le importa, así que es inevitable que aparezca.

[3] El apellido confirmado para Liechtenstein no es Zwingli, sino que es **Vogel**. La fuente es de Hetalia Wiki. Com.

[4] El OC de México que se usa en este fic le pertenece a **Nadiezna.**


	14. un cupido colombiano

**Nota de autor:**

Bueno, ya es hora de introducir algo de Hetalia Latinoamérica… y con algunas cuantas parejas random, especialmente para los fans del Ecuador/Perú. Insinuaciones de Col/Ven y naturalmente, algo de música.

Naturalmente, el disclaimer:Perú (Miguel Alejandro Prado) le corresponde únicamente a **Kuraudia**, de la comunidad Latín Hetalia… mientras que Ecuador (Enrique Alfaro Roldós) es un concepto mitad **sirbluemoustache** (parte diseño) y mío (algunos rasgos de personalidad y distintivos como la bufanda). Colombia (Juan Pablo Márquez Botero) le pertenece también en su entera totalidad a **SIRBluemoustache**. Hetalia es de Himaruya, y solo la trama de este capítulo me pertenece.

Por cierto, este capítulo contiene un omake especial del día de las madres, con algo de Ger/Ita. A todas nuestras madres que nos quieren, nos aguantan nuestras locuras, nos acompañan en nuestras alegrías y tristezas, les dedico este pequeño omake, en el cual siento que no cabe ese agradecimiento tan grande hacia esa mujer tan especial que siempre nos acompaña y nos acompañará durante toda nuestras vidas. A ellas, un feliz día.

**Disclaimer adicional: **La canción "Coincidencias" le pertenece exclusiva y únicamente al grupo colombiano de música andina **BANDOLA. **Personalmente les digo, le calza perfecta al Ecuador/Perú.

**Capítulo 13: los recursos de un cupido colombiano.**

**Bogotá, temprano en la noche.**

Era un fin de semana como cualquiera, en el que el "bad latin trio" (o bueno, tal vez dos de ellos) intentaba relajarse, y tal vez olvidar un poco sus propios problemas. Los susodichos, Juan Pablo y Enrique, habían pedido a sus respectivos jefes un fin de semana de permiso para al menos holgazanear y relajarse. Juan había tenido muchas ocupaciones con todo lo del proceso de paz, su cuerpo pedía a gritos desesperados un buen día de relajación y descanso1. Y Enrique… bueno, el ecuatoriano estaba allí porque Juan así lo había pedido (y no podía negarle nada a Colombia-nichan, porque ya sabía a lo que podía atenerse) y también porque estaba aburrido a morir con todo el trabajo que tenía en el palacio de Carondelet.

Total, los dos estaban en la sala como si nada, con la nueva consola de PlayStation que Lukas le había regalado la navidad pasada2. El juego, Marvel Vs. Capcom. Y Enrique, completamente ensañado, y mientras usaba el avatar de megaman, le daba la pela de su vida a Juan Pablo, quien usaba el avatar del capitán américa.

—NOOOO, NO PUEDE SEEEER! —gritó iracundo el colombiano, el cual tendía a proferir blasfemias de grueso calibre cada vez que usaba el videojuego.

—perdiste… tu reinado no duraría por siempre —atinó a afirmar el ecuatoriano de forma maliciosa.

—sabes, creo que ya me aburrí. —acto seguido, deja el control del videojuego en la mesita de la sala.

Total, en algo tendría que aprovechar el fin de semana, ya que la ronda de negociaciones número 9 se acercaba rápidamente, y no podría darle más largas a su asunto.

—si quieres, traigo algo de tomar…

—en la nevera tengo un par de polas3, traete una pa' los dos —exclamó entonces el ojiverde.

Enrique se dirigió a la cocina, trajo las dos botellas de cerveza. Juan las abrió con un destapador que tenía a la mano, le entregó una a Enrique. El ecuatoriano bebió un largo sorbo de la misma, aunque era cerveza club Colombia™ (por lo general prefería su Pilsener™), no podía negar la calidad de la misma.

—sé que todo esto de los diálogos, y lo que está sucediendo con José, te está preocupando demasiado —le dijo el ecuatoriano— pero sabes bien que no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

—Sí, tienes razón. —exclamó con tristeza el colombiano— la conveniencia política, los acuerdos que Maduro tiene que cumplir con mi gobierno,… la deuda… a veces creo que se me antoja hacer lo que hizo Vash con Gabriel hace ya dos días atrás.

—¿secuestrar a José?, sí que estás loco. —atinó a decir consternado Ecuador— después de todo lo que pasó, y todo el escándalo que se ha desatado…. Más lo que sucede en este momento con José, lo menos prudente sería que hicieras una insensatez de esas.

Intentó entonces pensar en otra cosa, pero era de por sí difícil para el no pensar en José, y en toda aquella martirizante división. A pesar de todo, sentía que debía hacer de tripas corazón frente a lo que sucedía. Pero a pesar de todo, le era difícil para el hacer eso, y para no pensar había decidido llamar a su hermano para que juntos jugaran una partidita en la nueva consola de Juan, y naturalmente con el juego preferido de este: Marvel vs. Capcom.

Evasivamente, Juan decide cambiar de tema. A pesar de todo, también debe de enfocarse en otras cosas. La vida sentimental de Enrique está entre esas "otras cosas".

No es que le guste ser metiche, pero notaba ciertamente que la vida del más chico del "bad latín trio" era un desastre, románticamente hablando. Y ciertamente miraba en las reuniones y juntas como cierto peruano miraba a su hermano de una forma… dejémoslo en "rara". Total, era que Enrique no admitía sus sentimientos hacia Miguel, aquel peruano de carácter tsundere4 que siempre le había atraído a su hermano y viceversa.

Algo se le había ocurrido. Quizás, después de todo Enrique se lo agradecería. O lo mataría. No importaba.

—pensándolo bien… creo que necesito hacer algo —luego, se dirigió a su cuarto, sacó unos cuantos billetes de 50.000 y le dijo al ecuatoriano de pantaloneta color azul celeste, camiseta blanca y bufanda color café— necesito que me compres unas cuantas cosas en el éxito de la séptima con avenida Jiménez…

—¿pero qué?

—no admito un no por respuesta así que ponte algo decente y vete a comprar lo que te voy a pedir.

El de cabellos negros y ojos verde esmeralda escribió con algo de premura la lista, mientras que el chico de cabello color achocolatado se ponía presuroso el pantalón y algún abrigo para soportar la noche, se acomodaba su inseparable bufanda, y después de todo, y mientras entre sonrisa y sonrisa un ecuatoriano algo perplejo salía de la casa, el colombiano resoplaba algo aliviado, mientras telefoneaba rápidamente a cierto número en especial.

—Francis… ¿podrías ayudarme con algo especial para Kike?

**Entre tanto, afuera en las frías calles de Bogotá…**

No entendía los motivos de su hermano para que lo obligara a salir a las frías y fieras calles de la capital colombiana, en búsqueda de ciertos artículos que eran algo… digámoslo raros.

—a ver… una antología de poemas de José Asunción Silva5, dos paquetes de balas calibre 25 para la colt, tres botellas de aguardiente, dos de ron viejo de c****s, una lechona tolimense… —leía impertérrito el ecuatoriano mientras caminaba por el barrio la candelaria— dos libras de jamón de york semigraso, una botella de vino de manzana cariñoso… ¿se le corrió la teja a mi hermano?

Total, después de noquear a un par de ladronzuelos que lo querían raponear, se subió a un taxi y dio las indicaciones al taxista para que lo llevara al éxito de la Jiménez con Séptima. Y bueno, ya tendría que buscar la forma de ir a una armería para comprarle las balas a Juan (aunque presentía que eso no fuera una muy buena idea)6… pero… ¿poemas de Silva?, el autor no lo conocía bien, quizás eran poemas cursis y romanticones, sabía bien que su hermano mayor podía ser un toche, un guache, un atarván sin remedio, pero a la vez podía ser el más docto y culto de entre los países del cono sur (aunque a Juan no le gustaba alardear de eso, no dudaba en restregarle de cuando en cuando a Diego sus logros literarios).

—Bien, hora de hacer compras.

**De regreso a la casa de Juan…**

—y dime, _mon chérie Jean Paul… _¿qué piensas hacer para tu hermanito _Henri_?

—simplemente… darle un empujoncito.

Los dos se sonrieron maliciosamente. A pesar de que Miguel no se encontraba, podrían perfectamente raptarlo: Juan sabía cómo, a fin de cuentas el cejudo inglés no era el único que sabía dominar la magia.

—todo debe de estar listo para antes de que ingrese al portal y me traiga a Miguel para acá. —le dijo el colombiano al francés— sé que tú eres el experto para todas estas cosas… así que cuento contigo para eso.

—para eso son los amigos, ¿_non_?

—si, de algo me tiene que servir el ser amigo tuyo.

A pesar de todo, y de todos los problemas políticos que siempre interferían sin falta, Francis y Juan Pablo mantenían una amistad sincera y sólida, muy cercana, como la de dos amigos cómplices de pilatunas de todo tipo. Juan admiraba del galo su arte, su cultura, su propia gastronomía de la cual se había aficionado. Cada vez que el francés pasaba por Suramérica, siempre por regla sagrada visitaba a su buen amigo colombiano. Aun así, y a pesar de todas las interferencias políticas, al menos sentía que Francis era un amigo sincero, leal y querido, algo fastidioso y toqueteador (recordaba con algo de gracia que después de un parrandón vallenato en uno de sus cumpleaños, amanecieron los desnudos recostados en una hamaca, sin recordar nada de nada), pero con el que sabía que siempre podría contar con él para cualquier cosa.

—y dime… ¿Quién es la _afortunada_ que conquistó el corazoncito del _petit Henri_?

—bueno, solo te puedo decir que su nombre empieza por M, termina con L, y que es un aficionado a la inca kola.

—aaaaaaah, ya veo _honhonhonhonhon… _—musitó el francés sonriendo pícaramente— total, ¿Cómo hiciste para que el no estuviera aquí?

—bueno, tuve que obligarlo a que me comprara unas cuantas cosillas por ahí. —atinó a decir inocente el colombiano— le será difícil traer algunas cosas, por lo que se demorará una o dos horas.

Arreglaron el patio central de la casa con algunas velas, podaron las plantas, asearon todo lo que pudieron la casa, Juan aprovechó también un poco para "sacar el diablo" de su propia casa (y de hecho, casi no lo hacía desde ya mucho tiempo).

—estoy cansado, no puedo más, creo que voy a entrar en huelga. —exclamó el francés agotado por completo.

—Por el amor de dios Francis, ya falta poco para que terminemos, y ya casi tengo que abrir el portal para raptar a miguelito y traérmelo pa'ca.

Y después de todo, y de un par de buenos sobornos (naturalmente Juan le prometió a Francis que lo llevaría con las "chicas malas", aunque de paso también llevaría unos cuantos "chicos malos", claro está, esto último en el otro sentido, y conociendo bien los libertinajes de su buen amigo,… mejor dejémoslo en su imaginación)7, lograron adecuar un ambiente un poco cursi… pero romántico.

—ahora es mi turno —dijo el colombiano.

Tomó una tiza, escribió unos cuantos caracteres en muisca, posteriormente se pinchó el dedo pulgar, delineando algunas cuantas líneas en el piso con su sangre. Luego, chocó las palmas, (no, no me estoy plagiando nada de Full metal Alchemist, lo juro por snoopy), para acto seguido abrir el portal.

—¿vas a entrar o te quedas ahí? —le dijo el colombiano al francés.

—no, yo me quedo aquí.

Acto seguido, el colombiano entra al portal, se oyen unos cuantos gritos, golpes, blasfemias de grueso calibre y otras cuantas groserías. Para después aparecerse arrastrando a un peruano de cabellos negros, todo inconsciente y vestido con un smoking de gala.

—veo que _Michelle Alexander_ se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para arreglarse.

—No es verdad Francis —le dijo el colombiano— lo noquee y le puse un traje de gala que tenía a la mano. Casi me rompe un par de costillas, pero aquí lo tenemos.

Y en ese momento, el colombiano sonreía despreocupadamente, mientras que un aura más oscura que la de Rusia le rodeaba a su alrededor.

—de verdad, _mon cheríe… _a veces me das demasiado miedo.

El colombiano se echó a reír. No era nuevo para el que le dijeran que a veces, inspiraba miedo. De cuando en cuando, sacaba a relucir un comentario macabro y sangriento que intimidaba a todos los que le acompañaban, excepto tal vez a sus hermanos que ya estaban acostumbrados a los lapsus macabros de su hermano8.

—bueno, pon eso ahí, amárralo bien para que no se nos escape y ahora, a esperar a Kike. —dijo el colombiano con malicia.

—claro,… ¿los dejamos solos?

—ni loco. Nos ocultaremos en mi estudio, allí nadie nos verá.

—me estás dando mucho miedo, _Jean Paul…_

Total, telefonearon a Enrique, y este ya se encontraba en camino de regreso a la casa de Juan Pablo.

_**Coincidencias- Grupo BANDOLA**_

_Ecuador-Perú Special Soundtrack._

No entendía. Simplemente no entendía los caprichos de su hermano mayor, no los entendía. Estaba precisamente en la sección de licores, escogiendo el vino de manzana, (su hermano había sido muy específico: **vino cariñoso, de manzana… tenía que ser de manzana o si no, que no trajera nada**), más algunas cuantas cosas de las que se había antojado: postre de tres leches, una empanada rellena con carne de pollo, alguna chuchería insignificante, aparte del libro de poemas de Silva, por el cual había tenido que recorrer cientos de librerías para conseguirlo de acuerdo a las especificaciones de su hermano. (le había dicho **que sea una primera edición, la primera edición de las antologías de Silva tiene una tapa azul oscura… no roja, ni verde, ni rosada… AZUL OSCURA**). Y las balas para la Colt… bueno, que se jodiera con eso.

_Regálame una mirada del amor en un instante_

_Pintada en mi soledad, del temblor de mi deseo…_

_Porque eres el mar… Isla desierta_

_Río, laguna, puerto donde yo te siento__._

Sin embargo, al llegar a la casa de su hermano, nota un ambiente diferente… levemente romántico. Nota las luces eléctricas apagadas, la tenue iluminación de las velas, las esencias florales sutiles y relajantes. _¿Qué tontería estás tramando, Juancito? _Inquirió para sí el ecuatoriano.

Miró el patio. Había una silla, y sentado en ella estaba alguien que distinguía claramente, pues cientos de veces se había peleado con él, así como lo había deseado amordazadamente, en secreto. O juan era un infeliz metiche, o Miguel se había confabulado con su hermano para todo eso, aunque reconocía la mano francesa en todos aquellos detalles que rodeaban la velada en ese momento. No le interesaba, pues era una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía. La mesa, estaba servida con varios platos, naturalmente cubiertos para que no perdiesen el calor, un mantel color beige, un candelabro sencillo y una heladera con una botella fría de vino de reserva.

_Dame de tu boca un beso, del amor como de un ángel…_

_Fabrica un nido en mi pecho, del temblor de mi deseo,…_

_Porque eres un pájaro… alas al viento_

_Trino, llanto, vuelo donde yo te siento…_

—tu… —le dijo entonces el peruano de ojos color avellana— suéltame, maldita sea

El ecuatoriano intentó contener la risa. Era demasiado gracioso ver a tu enemigo vestido de smoking, listo para una cena romántica. Quizás, después de todo era mejor así. Pero algo de si le decía que no era el momento más indicado para empezar a confesarle toda esa andanada de sentimientos que lo carcomen. Bueno, el hecho estaba en que sus sentimientos hacia Miguel eran demasiado antiguos. Eran como Juan y José: se conocían ambos de forma tan profunda, se necesitaban con ansiedad terrible, se odiaban con visceral rencor y así mismo se deseaban con ansiedad espantosa.

_De tus labios un te quiero del amor que necesito_

_Encuentra entre mis manos el temblor de mi deseo,_

_Porque eres guitarra… trueno y silencio!_

_Grito, canto, concierto, donde yo te siento!_

—eh.. te ves muy elegante con ese smoking —exclamó entonces el ecuatoriano, al ver al inca todo iracundo, intentando liberarse de las mordazas que lo mantenían atado a la silla.

—no me agrada la maldita bromita de tu hermano, Enrique —le espetó el inca— abrió un portal, me golpeó y me puso este ridículo smoking, y no sé para qué demonios lo hizo.

—ahí está pintado Juan —atinó a decir el ecuatoriano de forma socarrona— ¿quieres algo de tomar, vino de manzana tal vez?

—eres un ridículo… pero gracias, aunque desearía que le añadieras unas cuantas gotas de arsénico.

En definitiva, todo ese ambiente romanticón servía de algo. Los dos se miraban de forma ansiosa, a pesar de la rabia que carcomía al peruano en ese instante, no podía negar que el enojo lo hacía lucir… ciertamente encantador.

Y Miguel… bueno, amaba a Enrique, apenas lo empezaba a aceptar a medida que estaba pasando el tiempo. Era más sano de ese modo, en vez de seguir amordazándolo por largo tiempo, sufriendo en silencio y no diciéndole nada a su peor enemigo-amigo-amante lo que sea, para que al menos ocultar sus verdaderas emociones. Todo el carácter de un tsundere a carta cabal, que con sus encantos tsunderes había atraído al ecuatoriano a sus redes amorosas.

_Pintada en mi soledad, fabrica un nido en mi pecho!..._

Al menos las cosas serían distintas, ya no estaba esa infranqueable distancia diplomática y cortante que los dividía a ambos. Al fin y al cabo Enrique siembre había ocultado sus sentimientos hacia Miguel, y viceversa. Pero sentía que tal vez, ya no valía seguir ocultando algo tan evidente.

_Encuéntrate con mis manos, dame de tu boca un beso…_

Después de todo, quizás merecía una oportunidad para amar. Pero temía a fracasar, temía sufrir. Era difícil ciertamente aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Miguel.

_Regálame una mirada del amor como de un ángel,_

_Fabrica un nido en mi pecho del temblor, de mi deseo_

_Porque eres guitarra, trueno y silencio!_

_Grito, canto, concierto donde yo te siento!_

—antes de desamarrarte, desearía preguntarte una cosa— dijo el ecuatoriano, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente— ¿es verdad todo lo que me dijiste el año pasado en la boda de Lovino y el viejo…?

—nunca me habías preguntado eso, ¿para qué lo quieres saber?

—curiosidad.

Bebió un sorbo de vino de manzana. El dulce sabor frutal del licor impregnando su boca lo hizo recordar aquella vez, en aquel lobby de ese hotel en Medina del Campo. _"Solo dime si me quieres" _le inquirió en esa ocasión. Pero al menos necesitaba saber si todo aquello era verdad, o una vil farsa.

—tengo que aceptar que… me gustas, y que no soporto un minuto más sin ti… esto me está matando. —le dijo el peruano— ahora desamárrame.

—no, aun no…

Dicho esto, el ecuatoriano tomó la iniciativa, dándole al peruano un profundo y delicioso beso… saboreando el interior de su boca, ese fuerte sabor a pisco peruano y a limones maduros recién exprimidos, ese sabor fuerte, apasionado y ácido que saboreaba con deleite. Miguel atendía al beso, sintió los matices dulces de vino de manzana, y unos un poco profundos de pilsener™, a cebada fresca y chicha fermentada.

_Pintada en mi soledad, fabrica un nido en mi pecho…_

Para que seguirlo negando. Se deseaban, se amaban, se querían… al diablo la política. Al diablo las disputas.

_Encuéntrate con mis manos, dame de tu boca un beso_

Por fin ambos entendían esos sentimientos de terrible ansiedad, de necesidad mutua. Era sencillamente deseo, un deseo irrefrenable. Era atracción. Era amor.

_Regálame una mirada, de tus labios un te quiero_

—al diablo con todos… tu sabes lo que siempre te he querido —le musitó el peruano, y luego le suplicó—¿porfa, me sueltas?

El ecuatoriano sonrió algo malicioso. Juan Pablo sí que era un maldito cupido, entregándole a Miguel en bandeja de plata. No desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Así que al oído, le musitó suavemente lo siguiente.

—aun no… después de la cena.

_Porque eres guitarra, trueno y silencio!_

A fin de cuentas, no todo había salido tan mal.

_**OMAKE, ESPECIAL DÍA DE LAS MADRES:**_

_**15 años en el futuro, el segundo domingo de mayo…**_

—_no hagas tanto ruido Alessio, vas a arruinarlo todo._

—_perdóname, pero no soy tan perfecto como tú, Mark…_

_Dos jóvenes rubios se levantaban a tientas de sus camas, en medio de la fría madrugada berlinesa, para arreglar un desayuno especial para su madre. No era para menos, mamá Feli merecía todas las atenciones del mundo, y ambos eran muy apegados a su madre, a pesar de los caracteres tan distintos de ambos, por lo que tendían siempre a chocar y a reñir entre ellos._

—_oye Mark_9_, ¿papá sabe lo que vamos a hacer? _—_inquirió el chico de ojos color chocolate algo perplejo._

—_no, él no sabe nada de esto, aunque creo que ayer fue con el tío Gilbert para comprarle un regalo a mamá y a la tía Greta. _—_dijo entonces el otro rubio, de ojos color celeste y lentes de marco color ocre_— _y deja de parlotear, ayúdame con el maldito rissoto._

—_todo yo, todo yo… siempre tengo que ser yo!_

_Entre los dos arreglaron un rissoto de nueces y almendras, algo de pasta en salsa boloñesa, gelatto de fresas silvestres, tal y como le encantaba a su madre y por ultimo un vaso de jugo de naranja fresco._

—_papá se enojará con lo del Gelatto, sabes bien que al estómago de mamá no le cae bien el gelatto tan de mañana._ —_le dijo el joven de lentes a su gemelo._

—_Vamos Mark… no seas tan aguafiestas, hoy es un día especial para mamá, un día que solo se celebra una vez al año. _—_respondió el otro rubio_—_ ¿quieres ver a mamá feliz o simplemente te vas a poner en la tónica de papá?_

—_obvio que quiero ver a mamá feliz._

—_Entonces, cállate y ayúdame con la charola._

_Los dos adolescentes ya tenían listo todo. Pusieron todo en la bandeja, regresaron al segundo piso a hurtadillas, para que ninguno de sus tíos se despertara y les arruinara la sorpresa. Abrieron con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, encontrándolos profundamente dormidos._

_Calladamente entraron, el sol apenas empezaba a salir. Ludwig había empezado a despertarse, pero al notar que sus dos hijos estaban en la habitación , con una bandeja, discutiendo tontamente en susurros, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, recordándose tal vez a si mismo con su actual pareja muchas décadas atrás._

_Sencillamente eran tan parecidos a ellos…_

_Total, de algún modo se las arreglaron y pusieron la charola con el desayuno en la mesita de noche. Naturalmente, ambos se ubicaron en la cama. Marco ya alistaba la charola cuando Alessandro, con su explosiva alegría gritó a voz en cuello…_

—_FELIZ DÍA DE LAS MADRES!_

_Despertando a unos sobresaltados Ludwig y Feliciano, y ganándose una mirada de reproche y vergüenza de parte de su gemelo Marco._

—mein gott santissimo10_, lo primero que te dije y lo primero que haces, idiota!_

_Ludwig miró al menor, por cinco segundos, de sus dos hijos. Había heredado su mismo carácter serio y algo rígido, aunque tendía a ser algo despistado. El mayor sin embargo, había sacado la explosiva efusividad de su pareja. Todo un embrollo, si se le podía decir así._

—_niños.. ¿por qué me despiertan tan temprano? _—_dijo entonces el italiano de cabello castaño algo atarantado de sueño._

—_discúlpanos mamá, pero… hoy es el día de las madres, y simplemente queríamos tener una atención contigo. _—_contestó el rubio de lentes con algo de pena._

_Marco se levantó de la cama y trajo la bandeja con el desayuno. A Feliciano se le iluminaron los ojos de felicidad, se habían acordado de él en aquella ocasión tan especial. Ludwig simplemente esbozó una sonrisa._

—_bueno, al menos supongo que dejaron la cocina en orden _—_les dijo serio el alemán a sus dos muchachos._

—_este… bueno, al menos "en gran parte"… _—_dijo Alessandro de forma maliciosa_

—_¿en gran parte qué?_

—_rompí un par de platos de la vajilla especial, lo siento _—_comentó avergonzado Marco_— _pero te juro papá que te los voy a pagar, no sé cómo, pero te los voy a pagar._

—_Lud,.. no seas tan severo con _nuostro figlio _Marco _—_responde cariñosamente la pareja del teutón_.

—_bueno, no puedo negar que ha sido un muy grande esfuerzo para ustedes hacerle todo esto a su _mutti_ Feli… pero tienen que terminar de asear la cocina…_

—_después del desayuno, ¿no es cierto, _amore_?_

_Los dos chicos simplemente se sonrieron con la condescendencia de su madre. Y Ludwig les dejó pasar esa, y naturalmente entre todos (pues Feliciano insistió en compartir) consumieron el desayuno preparado por los gemelos, en medio de risas y algunos recuerdos._

_Para Alemania, era el día de las madres número 15. Pero para Italia era como si hubiese sido su primer día de las madres. Y con el paso de los días de las madres, sentía que quería a sus hijos cada vez más._

_**FELIZ DÍA DE LAS MADRES!**_

1 Si desean conocer más del proceso de paz colombiano, no duden en leer "Una esperanza de paz".

2 Véase el capítulo 20 de "Una esperanza de paz" (de hecho, 19 en la nomenclatura de la historia, descontando el preludio) "fiestas de nochebuena". Aun así, la consola de PlayStation no se menciona en el capítulo mencionado.

3 Apelativo con el que se denomina en Colombia a la cerveza

4 No me nieguen que Perú se gasta un carácter demasiado tsundere, aunque de hecho, entre los tres tsunderes que hay en Suramérica (y hablo de Venezuela, Perú y Chile), hay una suerte de empate. Además, como que tengo una fijación extraña por los tsunderes (no me pregunten porqué)

5 José Asunción Silva era un poeta y escritor colombiano de mitades del siglo XIX. Su obra marcó un puente entre el romanticismo latinoamericano y el parnasianismo francés, aunque con ciertos matices lúgubres y demasiado desoladores. Su vida, estuvo marcada por la tragedia, por lo que en 1885, decide quitarse la vida con un disparo de pistola.

6 De acuerdo a un pequeño detalle que yo mismo agregué al headcanon de sirbluemoustache, Colombia siempre lleva consigo un revolver colt, que le obsequió estados unidos en 1914 como un "desagravio" después de lo de Panamá. Solo ha usado la pistola dos veces: una, cuando le apuntó al presidente Laureano Gómez en el golpe de estado de 1953, y la otra, mientras combatía en la batalla de Old Baldy, durante la guerra de corea, en la cual vació prácticamente toda su munición y después se abrió a golpear a sus enemigos con la cacha del revólver.

7 Sigo escribiendo esto y creo que les van a dar anemia a ustedes por tanta hemorragia.

8 Colombia tiene un marcado sesgo yangire, al igual que Rusia. Incluso, el yangirismo de Colombia se equipara al de Rusia por todos los traumas que tiene Colombia a razón del conflicto armado que actualmente vive. Valga decir que Colombia **no es un yandere **completo, como si lo es **Bolivia **y **El Salvador** que si son los más yanderes de los yanderes en Latinoamérica, y si contamos con Haití, que también es **un yandere en todo el sentido de la palabra**, mas Canadá, más el lado yandere de Estados Unidos, puedo decir una cosita: **el continente americano ESTÁ PLAGADO DE YANDERES!**

9 Spoiler: Solo Alessandro le dice **Mark** a su hermano menor. El resto de la familia lo llama por su nombre en italiano: **Marco Bielschmitchd.**

10 Spoiler: Los gemelos Bielschmitchd suelen hablar en una jerga algo extraña, combinando palabras del italiano y el alemán.


End file.
